Kwitnąca Jabłoń
by Savia
Summary: Voldemort nie żyje i wszystko powoli wraca do normy. Harry musi powtórzyć siódmą klasę i na Zajęciach Uzupełniających spotyka nikogo innego, jak Dracona Malfoya...
1. Ta inna Nora

Harry leżał w łóżku, gapiąc się w sufit, przytłoczony sprzecznymi myślami. Odkąd zginął Lord Voldemort minęły dwa tygodnie, a on wciąż miał problemy z zasypianiem. Co rusz zdawało mu się, że słyszy jakieś głosy i skrzypienie, ale za każdym razem okazywało się to być szeleszczeniem kołdry, czy podmuchem wiatru. Leżał nieruchomo, pośród przesiąkniętych zapachem Nory poduszek, podciągając kołdrę aż pod samą szyję.

Gdyby Ron wiedział, że noc w noc, gdy już dawno śpi, Harry nadal nie może zasnąć, obawiając się zmartwychwstałego Voldemorta, zapewne by go wyśmiał. Hermiona natomiast, natychmiast wymieniłaby miliony książek i eliksirów, które mogłyby zwalczyć jego przypadłość. A Harry tego nie chciał. Przeczuwał, że eliksir Słodkiego Snu, nie rozwiąże jego problemu, bo nie była to zwykła bezsenność.

Harry zasnął dopiero około szóstej rano, gdy słońce już leniwie wstawało na horyzoncie. Obudził go głośny trzask. Pospiesznie usiadł na łóżku i odruchowo sięgnął po różdżkę leżącą na szafce nocnej. Okazało się jednak, że to tylko Hermiona aportowała się do pokoju Rona, kompletnie ubrana, z jakąś kartką w ręku. Harry włożył okulary i zerknął na łóżko swojego przyjaciela. Zrozumiał, że nie tylko on dopiero co się obudził. Ron przeciągał się, nieprzytomnie wpatrując się w Hermionę spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

- A wy jeszcze nie wstaliście? – zapytała z oburzeniem. – Jest już dziesiąta rano!

- Wybacz, Hermiono, że śpimy całkiem spokojnie, bo nie mogliśmy robić tego przez… a tak, kilka ostatnich miesięcy. – rzucił Ron ze złością.

Hermiona jednak zignorowała tę uwagę i podała Harry'emu ulotkę.

- Byłam dzisiaj rano w ministerstwie i znalazłam to. Doszłam do wniosku, że takie lekcje mogłyby się nam przydać. – wyjaśniła na widok zdziwionego spojrzenia, które posłał jej Harry.

- Lekcje? Znowu jakieś lekcje? – jęknął Ron.

Harry zerknął na ulotkę wydrukowaną na błękitnym papierze. W lewym górnym rogu widniało logo Ministerstwa Magii a cały tekst napisany został grubą, czarną czcionką.

**Zajęcia Uzupełniające**

**Ministerstwo Magii, po uzgodnieniu szczegółów ze Szkołą Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, ma przyjemność zaprosić uczniów klasy siódmej, którzy z powodów losowych nie mogli podjąć nauki w wyżej wymienionej szkole w roku szkolnym 1997/1998, na Zajęcia Uzupełniające, które rozpoczną się dnia 1 lipca a zakończą ****Okropnie Wyczerpującymi Testami Magicznymi (OWUTEMami) 30 sierpnia 1998 roku. **

**Chętni proszeni są o zgłoszenie swoich nazwisk do dnia 23 czerwca b.r. w Departamencie ds. Edukacji i Kontroli nad Szkołami Magii w pokoju nr 4560. **

Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Minister Magii **

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, która wydawała się być bardzo dumna, ze swojego odkrycia i teraz stała na środku pokoju, wspierając ręce na biodrach.

- Nie jestem pewien. – westchnął.

Ron rzucił się i wyszarpnął ulotkę z dłoni Harry'ego. Gdy czytał jego oczy rozszerzały się coraz bardziej a na twarz wstępował wyraz głębokiego niedowierzania.

- _W_ _wakacje_? – wycedził szeptem, jakby się bał, że jeśli wypowie to zbyt głośno, stanie się coś niedobrego.

- Owszem, w wakacje. – odparła Hermiona. – Uważam, że całą trójką powinniśmy się zapisać. Jeśli chcecie zostać aurorami, musicie zdać OWUTEMy. A to są tylko dwa miesiące, przyspieszonej, lecz oczywiście intensywnej nauki, więc…

- Zapomnij. – rzekł Ron, odrzucając ulotkę z odrazą.

Twarz Hermiony pociemniała, gdy zaczęła wymieniać Ronowi wszystkie korzyści, jakie będą mieli z Zajęć Uzupełniających. Jeśli Harry liczył, że ta dwójka dojdzie w końcu do porozumienia po tym, co stało się między nimi podczas bitwy o Hogwart, to się przeliczył. Oboje unikali tego tematu i wrócili do tego co było wcześniej. Harry miał szczerą nadzieję, że niedługo uda im się zejść, bo miał już dosyć nieustannych kłótni. Niestety nic nie wskazywało na to, że jego przyjaciele pogodzą się w najbliższej przyszłości.

- JEŚLI CHCESZ, ŻEBY SZEŚĆ LAT NAUKI W HOGWARCIE POSZŁO NA MARNE TO PROSZĘ BARDZO! – wrzasnęła Hermiona. – JA I HARRY SIĘ ZAPISZEMY, A TY GNIJ TUTAJ I ZMARNUJ SOBIE ŻYCIE!

- Idę na śniadanie. – oświadczył Harry wstając z łóżka i ubierając się.

Zszedł do kuchni, zachęcony unoszącym się w powietrzu zapachem naleśników. Zastał tam panią Weasley, w milczeniu zmywającą naczynia, oraz Ginny i George'a z ponurymi minami siedzących przy stole. Jedli śniadanie, choć szczerze mówiąc nie szło im to najlepiej. Rozgrzebywali widelcami swoje naleśniki, podpierając głowy na rękach. Harry'ego nie dziwiło ich zachowanie – ostatnie dwa tygodnie minęły pod znakiem pogrzebów i czuwania przy szpitalnych łóżkach. Sam nie czuł się najlepiej.

- Dzień dobry. – rzekł siadając obok Ginny.

Pani Weasley odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła smutno na jego widok. Zakręciła kran i podała mu jego porcję naleśników.

- Dzień Dobry, Harry. – odpowiedziała. – Mam nadzieję, że jesteś bardzo głodny, bo zagalopowałam się i zrobiłam trochę więcej naleśników niż trzeba.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział i w milczeniu zjadł śniadanie. Przez cały czas nikt się nie odzywał, a grobowa atmosfera, którą czuło się w powietrzu wchodząc do kuchni, zagęściła się. Ginny położyła dłoń na lewej ręce Harry'ego spoczywającej na jego kolanie. Nie poruszył się, wiedząc, że w ten sposób dziewczyna chce dodać sobie otuchy.

- Macie jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – zapytała pani Weasley siadając z nimi do stołu, a gdy odpowiedziała jej cisza, westchnęła: - Nie możecie całe dnie siedzieć w domu.

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć? – wyszeptał George zaciskając pięści. - Nie mów mi, co mam robić.

I powiedziawszy to, wstał tak gwałtownie, że krzesło na którym siedział przewróciło się z łoskotem. Wyszedł z kuchni i skierował się na schody. Następne co usłyszeli, to głośny trzask drzwi, gdy wszedł do pokoju, który zwykł dzielić z Fredem.

Wrzaski Rona i Hermiony ucichły, więc zwiastowało to tylko jedno – przyjaciele Harry'ego doszli do porozumienia i prawdopodobnie zaczęli się godzić. Wiedział co to oznacza i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty im w tym przeszkadzać, dlatego tak bardzo ucieszył się, gdy Ginny spojrzała na niego i zapytała:

- Przejdziemy się?

Harry skinął głową, podziękował za posiłek i wyszedł razem z Ginny na rozgrzane majowym słońcem podwórko. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, rozkoszując się błogą atmosferą, która panowała na zewnątrz, gdy Ginny znów przemówiła:

- Myślisz, że już zawsze tak będzie?

Harry przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się, co dziewczyna ma na myśli i co powinien jej odpowiedzieć.

- Myślę, że nie. – rzekł w końcu nieco zachrypniętym głosem. – Trzeba tylko trochę poczekać.

- Co teraz?

Zamyślił się. Czy Ginny oczekiwała od niego kolejnego, genialnego planu? Myślała, że ma lekarstwo na wszystkie problemy? Harry tak samo jak ona nie miał pojęcia, co teraz robić i kiedy wrócić do normalnego życia. Nie wiedział, jak ma znów zacząć funkcjonować po tym wszystkim co się stało.

- Nie wiem.

- Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znajdziesz odpowiedź, Harry, bo zaczynam mieć tego dosyć. – szepnęła Ginny. – Ta atmosfera staje się nie do zniesienia. A przecież tak nie powinno być, prawda? Przecież V-Voldemort zginął i powinniśmy się cieszyć.

- Ja… n-nie wiem. – wydukał Harry. – Przykro mi Ginny, ale… nie wiem.

Ginny zatrzymała się, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym w oczach. Po chwil jednak zreflektowała się i uśmiechnęła słabo. Wiatr rozwiewał jej długie, falowane włosy a słońce delikatnie muskało jej twarz. Była taka piękna.

- Masz rację, Harry. Nie masz przecież odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. – powiedziała.

Harry nagle odczuł przemożną chęć, by wziąć ją w ramiona i pocałować, ale znów ruszyła przed siebie, nieco szybszym krokiem. Doszli do niewielkiego pagórka, na którego szczycie stała wysoka, kwitnąca jabłoń. Wspięli się z niewielkim trudem na górę i usiedli pod drzewem.

- Nie wracajmy jeszcze do domu. – poprosiła Ginny, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. – Tu jest jakoś inaczej.

Harry doskonale rozumiał, co ma na myśli. W Norze (co może wydawać się nieprawdopodobne) panowała ponura atmosfera, zupełnie nieadekwatna do tego, co działo się na zewnątrz. Westchnął głęboko, wdychając zapach kwitnących kwiatów jabłoni i objął Ginny ramieniem. Czas jakby zatrzymał się w miejscu.

- Harry, Ron ma ci coś do powiedzenia. – oświadczyła Hermiona z uśmiechem pełnym tryumfu, kiedy Harry wszedł do sypialni parę godzin później.

Zerknął na przyjaciela, który łypał na nią ze złością, ale wstał z łóżka i podszedł do nich.

- Więc… . – wyrzucił z siebie Ron na jednym wydechu.

- Co proszę? – zapytał Harry, przykładając wymownie dłoń do ucha.

Wbrew pozorom, ta sytuacja sprawiała mu wiele uciechy.

- Och, to takie głupie… - mruknął Ron, ale dostrzegając karcące spojrzenie Hermiony rzekł: - Ja i Hermiona chcielibyśmy iść na te zajęcia.

- A co ty o tym myślisz, Harry? – zapytała dziewczyna uśmiechając się niczym święty Mikołaj, ofiarowujący dzieciom prezenty. – To dobry pomysł, prawda?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. Nie był przekonany, czy będzie wstanie przejść przez wszystkie te zajęcia, mając na względzie wydarzenia sprzed dwóch tygodni. Z drugiej strony, była to ogromna okazja (zaliczenie całego roku w dwa miesiące) i głupio by było z niej nie skorzystać. Poza tym, Hermiona miała rację – jeśli nie zda OWUTEMów, nie będzie miał żadnej szansy na zostanie aurorem, a bardzo tego chciał.

- Tak, to bardzo dobry pomysł. – potwierdził w końcu Harry.

- Świetnie! – Hermiona klasnęła w ręce. – Jeśli będziemy mieć szczęście, może spotkamy tam naszych znajomych! Uważam, że powinniśmy niezwłocznie wybrać się do Ministerstwa i się zapisać.

Ron wydał z siebie cichy jęk, do złudzenia przypominający „Znowu się zaczyna!", ale Hermiona tego nie słyszała, bo już zniknęła za drzwiami. Słyszeli tylko, jak wbiega po schodach i wchodzi do pokoju, który dzieliła z Ginny.

- Czemu ona zawsze musi utrudniać nam życie? – westchnął Ron.

- Według mnie ma sporo racji. – odrzekł Harry nie do końca szczerze.

Przyjaciel zmierzył go zdziwionym wzrokiem i opadł na łóżko.

- Przekabaciła cię. – mruknął.


	2. W Ministerstwie

_Zapomniałam napisać parę słów w rozdziale pierwszym, więc piszę tutaj. Po pierwsze, chcę podziękować wam, za dodawanie mojego opowiadania do ulubionych i przy okazji zwrócić uwagę, że jeśli będziecie dodawać ją do „story alert", na wasze skrzynki e-mailowe będą wysyłane informacje o nowych rozdziałach. _

_Po drugie, jest to mój pierwszy, poważniejszy fanfic wieloodcinkowy Drarry, więc z góry proszę o wyrozumiałość. Piszę go ze sporym wyprzedzeniem (jestem obecnie w trakcie szóstego rozdziału), a że obecnie mam na to czas, nowe będą pojawiały się dosyć często. Przewiduję ich około 15 – 17. _

_Po trzecie, zapraszam do czytania, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba, z góry przepraszam za błędy i proszę o wyrażanie swoich opinii, bo bardzo zależy mi na waszej krytyce ;). _

Następnego dnia Hermiona znów ich obudziła, tym razem dużo wcześniej, oznajmiając, że im szybciej wyjdą tym lepiej. Nie chciała słuchać, że Ministerstwo Magii pracuje do późnych godzin wieczornych i nie ma potrzeby, by zrywali się z łóżek o świcie. Bez słowa rzuciła im ubrania i nakazała stawić się na dole piętnaście minut później.

Tak więc pojawili się w kuchni ziewając i przeciągając się (szczególnie Harry, który znów miał problemy ze snem), nie do końca jeszcze obudzeni, podczas gdy Hermiona wręcz emanowała energią, co działo się za każdym razem, gdy wybierali się do Hogwartu. Nagle Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nigdy tam nie wróci i jakiś niekontrolowany smutek wypełnił jego serce. Przecież Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa była jego domem. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go Ginny, gdy pocałowała go w policzek na pożegnanie.

W Londynie znaleźli się parę minut później. Aportowali się w niewielkiej, opuszczonej uliczce i bez słowa ruszyli przed siebie, kierując się do budki telefonicznej, będącej tajemnym przejściem do Ministerstwa Magii. Zjechali na dół, prosto do holu głównego.

Panował tam gwar i hałas. Minęli pulchną czarownicę, biegnącą z naręczem papierów, jakiegoś wysokiego, dostojnego czarodzieja, przebranego w mugolski strój ratownika i wielu innych ludzi, spieszących gdzieś, rozmawiających podnieconymi szeptami i śmiejących się głośno. Ministerstwo Magii odżyło. Zamiast antymugolskiego posągu, który stał tam, gdy stanowisko Ministra Magii zajmował Pius Thicknesse, znów pojawiła się Fontanna Magicznego Braterstwa przedstawiająca parę czarodziejów, centaura, skrzata i goblina. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że w końcu wszystko jest na właściwym miejscu i jakby na potwierdzenie wrzucił do sadzawki fontanny dwa galeony.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona udali się do windy, a potem na poziom drugi, gdzie znajdował się Departament do spraw Edukacji i Kontroli nad Szkołami Magii. Szybko odnaleźli właściwy pokój, zapukali, a gdy usłyszeli zaproszenie, weszli do środka.

Znajdowali się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, w którym mieściło się jedynie biurko, wysoki regał, uginający się od stosów papierów i książek oraz zakrzywiony wieszak. Łysiejący mężczyzna, na oko pięćdziesięcioletni uśmiechnął się na ich widok, wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do nich.

- Witam, witam, zapraszam. Rozumiem, że są tu państwo, by zapisać się na Zajęcia Uzupełniające?

- Tak. - odrzekł Harry.

Wzrok mężczyzny zatrzymał się na nim, a jego oczy momentalnie rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na bliznę Harry'ego, bo od razu go rozpoznał.

- Ach, ależ to jest pan Harry Potter. – westchnął przecierając szkła swoich okularów. - Nazywam się Charles Wonderwhy, bardzo mi miło. – wyciągnął do Harry'ego swoją pulchną dłoń. – Zawsze pana popierałem, a moja córka…

- Bardzo mi miło, panie Wonderwhy. – rzekł Harry twardo, ucinając jego wywód. – Ja, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger chcielibyśmy zapisać się na Zajęcia Uzupełniające. Mieliśmy też nadzieję, że coś pan nam o nich opowie.

Wonderwhy przez chwilę wpatrywał się jeszcze w Harry'ego ze zdumieniem, po czym zreflektował się i szepcząc „oczywiście, oczywiście", podszedł do swojego biurka i wyciągnął z szuflady zwitek pergaminu. Odchrząknął i zaczął czytać.

- Zajęcia Uzupełniające dla uczniów którzy nie ukończyli ostatniej klasy w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart poprowadzą profesorowie: McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick, Hagrid oraz Weasley.

- Weasley? – zdziwił się Ron.

- Tak… - mruknął Wonderwhy. – Ach, tak… Percy Weasley. To pana krewny?

- Mój brat. – odpowiedział Ron wymieniając zdumione spojrzenia z Harrym i Hermioną.

- I nie wiedział pan, że będzie tutaj uczył Obrony Przed Czarną Magią?

- Nie.

- Zajęcia rozpoczną się pierwszego lipca o godzinie dziesiątej, w pokoju numer 4565. To kilka drzwi dalej. – Wonderwhy podsunął im listę z nazwiskami. – Proszę o czytelny zapis swojego imienia i nazwiska poniżej.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona wpisywali się kolejno na dosyć długą listę uczniów Zajęć Uzupełniających. Harry z przyjemnością stwierdził, że sporo z nazwisk tam widniejących zna i już cieszył się na spotkanie z Deanem Thomasem i Luną Lovegood. Zerknął na Rona, który nadal był w głębokim szoku, gdy powoli wpisywał się na listę. Harry był bardzo ciekaw, dlaczego Percy nic nie wspomniał swojej rodzinie o tym, że przyjął posadę nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

- Dziękujemy panu bardzo. – rzekła Hermiona, gdy zbierali się do wyjścia.

- Nie ma za co. – odrzekł Wonderwhy uśmiechając się ciepło. – Bardzo miło było pana poznać panie Potter! Uważam, za wspaniałe to co pan zrobił!

Całą trójką wyszli z pokoju numer 4560 i odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Tak chyba będzie już zawsze. – powiedziała Hermiona śmiejąc się.

- Taa… wielki Harry Potter, wybawca świata. Mogę prosić o autograf? – zażartował Ron, klepiąc Harry'ego po plecach.

Harry już przygotował w myślach złośliwą odpowiedź, już otwierał usta, gdy nagle wpadł na coś miękkiego i pachnącego tak… czekoladowo. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył czyjąś brodę, a gdy podniósł wzrok, idealnie przystrzyżone blond włosy i stalowe oczy wpatrujące się w niego ze złością.

- Potter. – wycedził Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy! –zawołał Harry zdziwiony. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

- O to samo mógłbym zapytać ciebie… - jego wzrok powędrował do pokoju za plecami Hermiony. – O nie. – jęknął.- Ty, ta szlamowata Granger i żałosny Weasley zapisaliście się na Zajęcia Uzupełniające?

- Malfoy! – krzyknął Harry ostrzegawczo.

Najwyraźniej, mimo, że śmierciożercy ponieśli klęskę, Draco Malfoy nie zamierzał rezygnować ze swoich przekonań i nawyków. Harry poczuł, buzujący w nim gniew i nienawiść do blondyna. I jeszcze miał czelność…

- Zejdź mi z drogi, _Wybrańcu_. – syknął Malfoy. – Będę musiał oglądać twoją ohydną buźkę przez dwa miesiące, więc przynajmniej oszczędź mi tego teraz.

Widząc jednak, że Harry nie zamierza się odsuwać, wyminął ich i bez pukania zniknął za drzwiami pokoju numer 4560.

- Malfoy! – wykrzyknął Ron, kilka minut później, gdy wchodzili do Nory. – Ze wszystkich ludzi żyjących na ziemi! I dlaczego on ma w ogóle czelność, żeby się tam pojawiać? Po tym wszystkim?

- Ron uspokój się. – szepnęła Hermiona, gdyż właśnie zauważyła Weasleyów siedzących w kuchni.

- Zachowuje się dokładnie tak samo, jakby nic się nie zmieniło! Pieprzony dupek!- krzyknął Harry.

- Harry! – zawołała Hermiona.

Harry był zbulwersowany zachowaniem ślizgona, dlatego zignorował ostrzeżenie przyjaciółki. Nienawidził go odkąd skończył jedenaście lat i miał nadzieję, że po śmierci Voldemorta i skończeniu szkoły, nie będzie musiał go więcej oglądać. Najwyraźniej los chciał inaczej i w tamtym momencie Harry miał ochotę skopać losowi ten jego zawszony tyłek.

- O co chodzi z Malfoyem? – zapytała Ginny, wchodząc do przedpokoju, by się z nimi przywitać.

- Malfoy. Zapisał się. Na Zajęcia Uzupełniające. – wysapał czerwony ze złości Ron.

- Och… - westchnęła Ginny. – Co za dupek! Jak on śmie?

Harry i Ron wydali z siebie aprobujące okrzyki, po raz kolejny nie zwracając uwagi na Hermionę i jej karcące uwagi.

Ochłonęli dopiero parę godzin później, gdy pani Weasley podała kolację (zupa pomidorowa i kurczak) i na chwilę zapomnieli o drażliwym temacie Malfoya, gdyż w Norze pojawił się Percy. Przywitał się ze swoją rodziną i jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł przy stole, biorąc do ręki łyżkę i jedząc swoją porcję zupy.

- Jestem ciekaw, dlaczego nic nam nie powiedziałeś, że przyjąłeś ofertę pracy w Hogwarcie. – rzucił Ron, niby od niechcenia.

- Będziesz pracował w Hogwarcie? – zdziwił się George.

Percy uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i odłożył łyżkę.

- Nikt mi tego nie zaproponował. Profesor McGonagall nie mogła znaleźć kandydata, więc zgłosiłem się, bo potrzebowałem pracy. Nie traktuję tego jako stałej posady. – zaśmiał się nieco sztucznie. – Tylko rok i potem zamierzam wrócić do Ministerstwa.

- Na jakim stanowisku będziesz pracował, kochanie? – zapytała pani Weasley promieniejąc z dumy.

- Nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

- Och, świetnie. – sarknęła Ginny. – Będzie mnie uczył mój własny brat. Cóż za radosna nowina.

- Nie zamierzam nikogo faworyzować.- ostrzegł Percy.

Ginny zmierzyła brata wzrokiem, jakby był z kompletnie innej planety, odłożyła swoje puste naczynia do zlewu i zniknęła na schodach. Harry jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył za nią, zastanawiając się, czy iść do niej czy nie. Zdecydował się jednak zostać. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nie miał na razie ochoty na jej towarzystwo.

- Jak się o tym dowiedziałeś? – zwrócił się Percy do brata, ignorując zachowanie Ginny.

- Byliśmy dzisiaj w Ministerstwie Magii zapisać się do Zajęć Uzupełniających. – wyjaśniła Hermiona uprzedzając Rona. – I dowiedzieliśmy się, że będzie nas uczyć większość nauczycieli z Hogwartu, w tym ty.

- Ach, a więc chcecie kontynuować swoją edukację? To bardzo dobrze! – ucieszył się Percy. – No i będę was uczył. Ale ostrzegam cię Ron, – tu puścił do młodszego brata oko – nie będziesz miał przez to łatwiej.

Ron przewrócił wymownie oczami.

- A ty George, co planujesz? – zmienił temat Percy. – Dalej będziesz kontynuował prowadzenie tego… hm…_sklepu_?

Atmosfera momentalnie stężała, gdy George rzucił bratu nienawistne spojrzenie.

- Czyście wszyscy powariowali? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Synku… - próbowała załagodzić go pani Weasley.

- Przestań! Zachowujecie się jakby nic się nie stało! Jakby Fred nie zginął dwa tygodnie temu, a cztery dni później nie odbył się jego pogrzeb! Co z was za ludzie?

- George, zaraz wróci ojciec, jestem pewna, że…

- Nie. – rzekł twardo George. – Wynoszę się stąd.

Jak powiedział tak zrobił. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i chwilę później dało się słyszeć ciche pyknięcie, gdy deportował się ze swojego rodzinnego domu – Nory.

Harry wstał cicho od stołu i skinął na Hermionę by razem z nim wyszła na dwór. Usiedli na ławce, nieopodal drzwi frontowych w zamyśleniu przetwarzając całą sytuację. Wszystko wydawało się być takie nierealne. Ginny miała rację – tak nie powinno być. Voldemort zginął. Wszyscy byli bezpieczni.

- Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze długo świat będzie wracać do normy, Harry. – szepnęła Hermiona, jakby odpowiadając jego myślom.

To była prawda. Harry nie rozumiał, jak mógł być na tyle głupi i myśleć, że wszystkie problemy rozwiążą się z dniem, w którym Voldemort upadnie na ziemię martwy. Zmieniło się jedynie to, że czarodzieje i czarownice nie musieli więcej żyć w ciągłym strachu.

- Wiem. – odpowiedział w końcu – Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego dzisiaj wydawało mi się, że już wrócił.

Nie zmienił się nawet Draco Malfoy. Nadal był tym samym, zimnym i wyniosłym ślizgonem, którym był gdy mieli po jedenaście lat. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Harry czuł się z tego powodu trochę… zawiedziony? Odrzucił jednak tę myśl na bok, obiecując sobie, że wróci do niej później. Hermiona ścisnęła jego rękę dodając mu tym samym otuchy. Czasem miał wrażenie, że tylko przyjaciele ratowali go przed kompletnym wariactwem.


	3. Zajęcia Uzupełniające

Loczek123, dziękuję za szczerą opinię i mam nadzieję, że cię nie zawiodę, jeśli chodzi o kolejne rozdziały. Masz rację - fascynacja Harry'ego do Ginny nie zmieni się od razu, ale zdradzę, że nie stanie się to w AŻ TAK odległej przyszłości ;).

* * *

Pierwszego lipca o godzinie dziewiątej trzydzieści, Harry, Ron i Hermiona pojawili się w Ministerstwie Magii, nie mogąc doczekać się rozpoczęcia Zajęć Uzupełniających. Żadne z nich nie miało najmniejszego pojęcia, jak będzie to wyglądać i całą trójką z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali jakichś instrukcji. Jedyne, czego Harry nie chciał widzieć, siedziało już w obszernej sali, przy jednej z ławek. Tym czymś był Draco Malfoy. Oparł nonszalancko głowę na ramieniu, wpatrując się w okno. Na ich widok nic nie powiedział – skrzywił się jedynie kpiąco.

Harry i Ron usiedli z dala od niego, zaraz za Deanem Thomasem i Justynem Finch-Fletchleyem. Hermiona zaś zajęła miejsce obok Luny Lovegood. Na samym końcu Sali znajdował się podest, na którym stało biurko, a za nim wisiała tablica. Harry dostrzegł jeszcze parę znajomych twarzy, w tym między innymi Clarę Robbinson z Ravenclawu i Jacka Diamonda z Gryffindoru. Pomachali do niego, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Kilkanaście minut później w sali pojawiła się profesor McGonagall. Wyglądała o wiele lepiej, niż ostatnim razem, gdy Harry ją widział. Przerwał rozmowę z Ronem na temat nowego modelu Błyskawicy i spojrzał na kobietę, która uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło.

- Witam na Zajęciach Uzupełniających. – jej głos potoczył się głośnym echem po sali, na co wszystkie rozmowy ucichły – Wszyscy się tutaj znamy, więc nie muszę się wam przedstawiać. Bardzo się cieszę, że znów mogę was zobaczyć i mam nadzieję, że nasza wspólna praca będzie owocna.

Hermiona wyprostowała się na swoim krześle i podniosła pióro, by w każdej chwili być gotowa do robienia notatek.

- Muszę was na wstępie uprzedzić, że nasze lekcje nie będą przypominały tych, które znacie z Hogwartu. Będą o wiele trudniejsze, a do tego będą wymagały od was dużo zaangażowania. Nie możecie pozwolić sobie na niesłuchanie, ponieważ żaden nauczyciel nie będzie powtarzał dwa razy. – tu McGonagall pogroziła palcem – Musicie również poświęcić wiele czasu wolnego na naukę, ponieważ nie uda wam się opanować całego materiału na lekcjach. Nauczyciele będą uczyć was jedynie podstawowych przedmiotów. Lekcje takie, jak zielarstwo, astronomia, wróżbiarstwo, historia magii, numerologia, mugoloznawstwo oraz starożytne runy będą nauczane przez te oto urządzenia.

McGonagall wskazała na stojące na jej biurku dziwne, okrągłe przedmioty z wieloma, niewielkimi otworami, których Harry wcześniej nie zauważył.

- Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć czym one są? – zapytała McGonagall.

Ręka Hermiony błyskawicznie wystrzeliła w górę i Harry doznał coś na kształt deja vu. Usłyszał głośne prychnięcie gdzieś za sobą i odwrócił się by je zlokalizować. Dostrzegł przepełnioną kpiną twarz Malfoya, ale zignorował go, chcąc posłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia Hermiona na temat tych dziwnych przedmiotów.

- To scjentasole *. – wyjaśniła – Można przekazać im własną wiedzę, którą potem będą odtwarzać na dane hasło w formie lekcji. Przypominają mugolskie samouczki, lecz są o wiele skuteczniejsze.

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się zszokowany w Hermionę, zastanawiając się, skąd u licha o tym wie. Nie dane mu było jednak zbyt długo o tym myśleć, gdyż McGonagall znów przemówiła:

- Dokładnie. Dziękuję bardzo, panno Granger. - Harry odniósł wrażenie, że ledwo powstrzymała się przed powiedzeniem: „Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru" - Zostaniecie podzieleni losowo na grupy dwuosobowe. Każdej grupie przypada jeden scjentasol. Proszę o wrzucenie do tej misy – tu wskazała na niepozorne naczynie stojące po jej prawej stronie – kawałka pergaminu ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem, oraz przedmiotami, których będziecie uczyć się z scjentasolów a następnie wylosujemy wasze grupy.

Harry pospiesznie napisał na pergaminie, który pożyczył od Hermiony, swoje imię i nazwisko oraz „zielarstwo", bo był to jedyny przedmiot, którego nie wykładał nauczyciel, a który wybrał do OWUTEMów i wrzucił go do misy. McGonagall w tym czasie rozdała im plany lekcji.

- Co? – wykrzyknął Ron. – W poniedziałki mamy aż trzy Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? Trzy godziny z Percym? – spojrzał na Harry'ego wzrokiem pełnym przerażenia – On nas zamęczy.

Harry mimowolnie odwrócił się do Malfoya, by zobaczyć jego reakcję, ale nie wyczytał nic z kamiennej twarzy ślizgona. Ten napotkał wzrok Harry'ego i jego usta wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmieszku.

- I co się gapisz, Potter? – wyszeptał. – Podoba ci się to co widzisz, co?

Harry nie miał w głowie żadnej, równie złośliwej uwagi, więc skrzywił się tylko z odrazą i odwrócił głowę. Dokładnie w tym samym czasie, McGonagall zaczęła wyczytywać nazwiska uczniów, którzy byli ze sobą w grupach.

- Lovegood i Thomas, Smith i Polleny, Finch-Fletchey i Weasley, Granger i Zake... – urwała wpatrując się w Harry'ego dziwnie – hm… Potter i Malfoy… Yalls i Diamond, Rose i…

Ale Harry już nie słuchał, gapiąc się z przerażeniem na nauczycielkę. Był pewien, że kompletnie zawali zielarstwo, jeśli będzie musiał uczyć się go z Malfoyem.

- Kurczę, stary… współczuję. – mruknął Ron posyłając ślizgonowi nienawistne spojrzenie.

- Następna lekcja to zielarstwo, - powiedziała McGonagall nieco niepewnym tonem. – więc grupy, które wybrały ten przedmiot do OWUTEMów biorą po jednym scjentasolu i zostają, a ci, którzy nie wpisali go na swoją listę, mają godzinną przerwę.

Gdy salę w końcu opuściła spora część uczniów, McGonagall poprosiła ich o zajęcie miejsc w grupach, gdzie mieli siedzieć już na stałe. Harry mimowolnie wstał, wziął swoją torbę i usiadł obok Malfoya, odsuwając swoje krzesło jak najdalej od niego.

- Wiesz jak się tego używa? – zapytał spoglądając na scjentasol stojący na ich ławce.

- Daruj sobie, Potter. – syknął Malfoy.

- Słuchaj, ja też cię nie znoszę, ale będziemy skazani na siebie przez najbliższe dwa miesiące, a chcę zdać OWUTEMy jak najlepiej, więc myślę, że powinniśmy współpracować. – wyszeptał stanowczo Harry.

- Wybraniec i zbawca wszechświata proponuje mi _przyjaźń_? – zdziwił się Malfoy sarkastycznie. – Och, nie posiadam się z radości.

- Nie proponuję ci przyjaźni, tylko zwykły rozejm. – mruknął Harry, odwracając głowę.

Ślizgon zmierzył go od góry do dołu, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Chyba nie mam wyjścia. – rzucił. – Ale nie licz na nic więcej, Potter.

Harry zignorował tę uwagę, przyglądając się scjentosalowi.

- Więc wiesz jak się tego używa? – powtórzył wskazując na przedmiot.

- Musisz odmówić dwie zdrowaśki, a potem zatańczyć nago na Mount Everest, przy pełni księżyca. – odparł Malfoy śmiertelnie poważnie. – Swoją drogą, ciekawe kto wymyśla takie kretyńskie nazwy jak „scjentasol".

Harry ledwo powstrzymał się, przed napadem śmiechu, gdyż szybko przypomniał sobie, że rozmawia ze swoim wrogiem.

- Mów poważnie, Malfoy.

Ślizgon pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko.

- Musisz najpierw wypowiedzieć nazwę przedmiotu, a potem stuknąć to różdżką.

- Zielarstwo. – rzekł Harry przeciągle i wolno, po czym dotknął różdżką urządzenia.

Na początku odniósł wrażenie, że nie zrobił tego jak należy, ponieważ nic się nie stało, lecz po chwili z wnętrza urządzenia zaczął wydobywać się niski, męski głos:

- Lekcja pierwsza: Torydor i jego właściwości.

Jeden z otworów scjentosola rozszerzył się i wypadła z niego zielona masa, która zaczęła się przeobrażać. Kilka sekund potem na ich biurku stała niewielka doniczka, a w niej niepozorna roślina o dziwnie wyglądających, przypominających ludzkie dłonie liściach.

- Torydor to roślina o pożytecznych właściwościach magicznych. – ciągnął głos wydobywający się ze scjentosola – Sok z jego korzeni wykorzystywany jest w leczeniu nawet najpoważniejszych złamań, a wyciąg z kwiatów wpływa dobrze na pamięć. Torydory można spotkać w krajach śródziemnomorskich...

* * *

Parę godzin później, gdy profesor Flitwick zarządził koniec zajęć, Harry podniósł się z krzesła i z ulgą opuścił salę. Malfoy nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem, przez cały czas, gdy obok niego siedział. Właściwie nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zerwał się z miejsca i bez żadnego pożegnania wyszedł. Na ten widok, w Harrym tylko spotęgowała się nienawiść do ślizgona.

- To było wspaniałe! – zawołała Hermiona, pół godziny później, gdy siedzieli w kuchni w Norze, ślęcząc nad zadaniami domowymi. – Uczymy się tak dużo, w tak krótkim czasie!

Ron rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie.

- Jasne. – sarknął - I już pierwszego dnia musimy siedzieć nad książkami. To rzeczywiście rewelacja. Chociaż tobie – tu zwrócił się do Harry'ego – to współczuję. Siedzieć z Malfoyem na każdej lekcji, każdego dnia? To musi być straszne.

- Jest. – mruknął Harry przerzucając kartki _Magicznego przewodnika po roślinach śródziemnomorskich_.

Ron już otwierał usta, by wygłosić kolejną opinię na temat ślizgona, gdy drzwi frontowe się otworzyły i stanął w nich pan Weasley, z rozczochranymi włosami, pomiętą szatą i teczką w ręku. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale uśmiechnął się słabo na ich widok.

- Witam, młodzieży! – Harry odniósł wrażenie, że niezbyt umiejętnie starał się, aby jego głos brzmiał dziarsko – Mówię wam dzieciaki, potworny młyn dzisiaj w ministerstwie.

- W pańskim departamencie? – zdziwiła się Hermiona.

- Och, oczywiście. – potwierdził pan Weasley – Potrzebne są wszystkie możliwe ręce do pracy. A do tego, wyobraźcie sobie, pewien pensylwański czarodziej ubzdurał sobie, że…

- Harry?

Niespodziewanie w kuchni pojawiła się Ginny, chociaż nikt nie zauważył jej, gdy wchodziła. – Mogę cię prosić na słówko? – zapytała.

Harry skinął tylko głową i poszedł za nią do pokoju, który dzieliła z Hermioną. Rzadko tam bywał i nadal nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do wytapetowanych kwiatami ścian i kolorowych szkiełek zawieszonych pod sufitem. Gdy tylko tam wszedł, uderzył go silny zapach perfum, jakby ktoś zdzielił go czymś ciężkim w nos.

- O… o czym chciałaś porozmawiać, Ginny? – zapytał, ledwo powstrzymując się przed kichnięciem. – Masz jakieś wieści od George'a?

- Od Georga? Och, tak. Regularnie ze sobą korespondujemy. – powiedziała Ginny – Zajmuje się teraz odbudową Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów.

- Więc zamierza dalej prowadzić sklep?

- Na to wygląda.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Ginny stanęła dokładnie naprzeciwko niego, wbijając wzrok w jego twarz tak intensywnie, że aż poczerwieniał na twarzy. Utkwił swoje spojrzenie gdzieś ponad nią, udając że jest głęboko zafascynowany plakatem przedstawiającym Fatalne Jędze.

- Hm… więc… o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać? – wydukał Harry, nagle zauważając, że dystans pomiędzy ich ciałami niebezpiecznie się zmniejszył.

- O tym… i owym. – szepnęła Ginny, stanęła na palcach i go pocałowała.

Harry nie miał pojęcia co robić. Ręce dziewczyny objęły go za szyję, wieszając się na nim tak, że mimowolnie pochylił się, żeby się nie udusić. Stał z opuszczonymi ramionami, zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc jak się zachować. Nie oddał pocałunku. Ginny go zaskoczyła.

Odsunęła się od niego, patrząc w jego oczy ze zdumieniem.

- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – zapytała niby miękkim i troskliwym głosem, ale wyczuł w nim pewną urazę.

- Tak… chyba tak. – wymamrotał.

Nie miał pojęcia, co innego mógłby powiedzieć. Że niespodziewanie jego ciało doznało nagle paraliżu? Że jest zmęczony? Źle się czuje?

- Och… jesteś pewien? Bo jeśli…

- Muszę iść. – rzekł nagle twardo.

Chciał jakoś pocieszyć Ginny, powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zamiast tego uniósł dłoń do jej ramienia i jakoś tak… poklepał ją. Tak, zdecydowanie było to klepnięcie i Harry poczuł że potworne zażenowanie wypala się na jego twarzy. Pospiesznie opuścił pokój i pobiegł na górę do swojej sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

_Co to u licha było?_

**Scjentasol – od łacińskich słów: **_**scientia**_** (nauka) i **_**sola**_** (samotny). Jak błyskotliwie stwierdził pan Malfoy – mógł wymyślić to tylko kompletny kretyn i ktoś, kto nie ma krzty talentu do wymyślania nazw własnych. **


	4. Nocne wycieczki

Mówiąc szczerze, nie jestem zbytnio zadowolona z tego rozdziału. Proszę o wybaczenie i obiecuję, że następne będą lepsze i dłuższe. Naprawdę! Mam napisane już dziewięć i przysięgam, że tylko ten jest taki słaby.

* * *

- Potter, albo się skupisz, albo własnoręcznie wleję w ciebie to świństwo.

Harry podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na wściekłego Malfoya, który wpatrywał się w niego ze złością, zza ochronnych gogli. Trzymał w rękach zwierzątko (Harry nie słuchał, gdy Hagrid o nim mówił), wielkości ludzkiej pięści, przypominające chomika, tyle że miało po dwa kolce na czubku głowy i tyle samo kłów wystających z pyszczka. Ich zadaniem było nakarmienie jakąś cuchnącą, bulgoczącą substancją owego żyjątka, które bardzo namiętnie się przed tym wzbraniało, wierzgając kończynami i drapiąc przy tym Malfoya.

- Już, już. – zreflektował się Harry. – Otwórz…

Malfoy z obrzydzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy, rozwarł powoli palcami szczęki zwierzątka, które wydało z siebie głośny pisk. Harry nie zwlekał ani sekundę dłużej. Przechylił miskę z cieczą nad pyszczkiem gryzonia i obserwował, jak prychając połyka oleistą substancję. Malfoy z impetem wrzucił go do klatki stojącej na ich stoliku i odetchnął z ulgą, zdejmując ochronne gogle.

- Może nam pan jeszcze raz łaskawie przypomnieć, po co karmimy te ohydne szczury? – zawołał do Hagrida.

Jednak tamten go nie usłyszał, zajęty obserwowaniem poczynań Hermiony i Petera Zake'a, których zwierze wymknęło się spod kontroli i teraz wspinało się po zasłonach, wydając z siebie okropne dźwięki.

- Nareszcie. – mruknął Harry przyglądając się ich gryzoniowi, który znacznie się powiększył, a z głowy zaczęły wyrastać mu dodatkowe dwa kolce.

- Paskudztwo. – skwitował Ślizgon.

- Daj, spokój, Malfoy, przecież są całkiem milutkie. – zażartował Harry. – O wiele bardziej, niż fretki.

- Spieprzaj, Potter.

Najwyraźniej Ślizgon nadal źle wspominał dzień, w którym Moody (a właściwie śmierciożerca, który się pod niego podszywał) chcąc ukarać Malfoya za atakowanie Harry'ego od tyłu, zamienił go we fretkę i podrzucał do góry. Harry zupełnie nie rozumiał dlaczego – on wspominał ten moment z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Usłyszeli jakiś szmer i nagle już dużo większe zwierzę rozwarło paszczę (bo nie można było więcej nazywać tego pyszczkiem) i zaczęło ziać ogniem. Harry i Malfoy zerwali się ze swoich krzeseł, lecz ten drugi nie był wystarczająco szybki – płomienie sięgnęły jego już i tak poranionej dłoni.

- Cholera! – zaklął Ślizgon.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją w zwierzę.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

Gryzoń znieruchomiał i przewrócił się na bok, miotając oczami na wszystkie strony.

- Pieprzony szczur! Zabiję go! – krzyczał Malfoy.

- _Aquamenti. _

Z różdżki Harry'ego wystrzelił strumień wody, który ugasił palące się biurko.

- Daj rękę. – mruknął do ślizgona, wyciągając do niego swoją dłoń.

Malfoy zmierzył go oburzonym spojrzeniem, lecz ból był najwyraźniej silniejszy, niż jego urażona duma, bo po chwili namysłu zrobił to, o co Harry poprosił. Jego ręka była cała poparzona i poraniona.

- _Renervate. _

Rany na dłoni ślizgona zaczęły się zabliźniać, a zaczerwienienie powoli znikać. Po chwili pozostały po nich już niewielkie, różowe ślady. Malfoy wyszarpnął rękę z palców Harry'ego, która znajdowała się tam o kilka sekund za długo. Po raz kolejny posłał mu jedno ze swoich wyniosłych spojrzeń i zabrał się za naprawianie szkód, które wyrządził gryzoń.

- Oddam to świństwo Hagridowi, niech on sobie z nim radzi. – rzekł Harry, podnosząc klatkę, która powoli stawała się dla zwierzęcia za ciasna.

- Powiedz swojemu rozrośniętemu przyjacielowi, że jak na następnej lekcji też będziemy karmić tego zapchlonego wszarza, to naskarżę na niego w departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. – warknął Malfoy.

- Tylko spróbuj.

Mierzyli się jeszcze przez chwilę wściekłymi spojrzeniami, po czym Harry odwrócił się i zaniósł klatkę do biurka Hagrida.

- Milusie, co nie, Harry? – zapytał olbrzym uradowany, obserwując z uśmiechem uczniów, podejmujących próby obezwładnienia agresywnych gryzoni.

- Hagridzie, błagam, powiedz, że nie masz ich nielegalnie.

Hagrid posłał Harry'emu urażone spojrzenie.

- Nie wim, o czym mówisz. To świetne zwierzęta, mogą…

- Nie ważne. – przerwał mu Harry. – Jeśli masz je nielegalnie, możesz mieć kłopoty. Szczególnie jeśli nie robią nic pożytecznego.

I to powiedziawszy wrócił do swojej ławki, gdzie Malfoy właśnie starał się zaklęciami odratować książkę do Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, której brzegi były całkowicie spalone, a okładka podarta.

- Cholerny grubas… - mruczał pod nosem. – kiedyś przez niego wszyscy wylecimy w powietrze…

- Mówisz o Hagridzie? – zapytał Harry lodowatym tonem, siadając na swoim miejscu.

- Nie, o sierotce Marysi. – sarknął Ślizgon. – Fascynuje się pirotechniką. Na miłość boską, Potter, ty to masz talent do dobierania sobie znajomych.

- A propos znajomych, co słychać u twojego ojca?

Malfoy nic nie odpowiedział. Spuścił głowę, nagle bardzo zajęty przeglądaniem notatek do transmutacji. Nie odezwał się do Harry'ego słowem przez resztę lekcji. Gdy McGonagall ogłosiła koniec zajęć wyszedł z sali, nie zaszczycając go nawet kpiącym spojrzeniem.

* * *

Harry znów nie mógł zasnąć. Wiercił się na łóżku, powodując, że sprężyny skrzypiały niebezpiecznie. Tym razem jego głowy nie zaprzątały myśli o Voldemorcie i jakimś ukrytym horkruksie o którym nikt nie wiedział. Zastanawiał się nad Malfoyem i jego reakcją na wczorajszych Zajęciach Uzupełniających, gdy Harry wspomniał o jego ojcu. Czy Malfoy zerwał z nim kontakt i dlatego tak się zachował? Oznaczałoby to, że Ślizgon się zmienił, ale czy coś takiego w ogóle było możliwe? Harry nie był do końca przekonany.

Nie podobało mu się, że Malfoy w ogóle go obchodzi. Nie było sensu o nim rozmyślać, podczas gdy ten nawet na Harry'ego nie patrzył. Nie był tego wart.

Przypomniał sobie o Ginny, z którą rozmowy umiejętnie unikał, od pamiętnego wieczoru. Tej nocy spała u przyjaciółki, z którą nie widziała się kilka miesięcy, więc nie było to takie trudne. Nadal nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego zachował się tak dziwnie. Przecież Ginny była dla niego kimś bardzo ważnym i chciał tego, co ona.

Usłyszał skrzypienie łóżka Rona i ze zdziwieniem obserwował, jak jego przyjaciel podnosi się, zakłada kapcie i powoli, na palcach, kieruje się do wyjścia.

- Gdzie się wybierasz?

Ron momentalnie podskoczył i, z ręką na klamce, wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony okrzyk. Odwrócił się do Harry'ego i spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

- Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału? – zapytał szeptem.

- Gdzie idziesz? – powtórzył Harry.

Nie widział dokładnie jego twarzy, ale mógłby przysiąc, że Ron zarumienił się lekko na to pytanie.

- Do łazienki! – odpowiedział po chwili wahania – Tak, do łazienki. A co, nie można?

- Można. – przyznał Harry.

- A ty, dlaczego nie śpisz?

Harry zamyślił się. Co miał odpowiedzieć przyjacielowi? Że nie może spać, bo myśli o Malfoyu? Ronowi prawdopodobnie nie spodobałaby się ta informacja.

- Nie mogę zasnąć. – wyjaśnił w końcu.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Jasne. Idź do łazienki.

I powiedziawszy to, położył się, odwrócił na drugi bok i postanowił udawać, że śpi, bo szczerze mówiąc, nie do końca wierzył Ronowi. I miał rację. Jego przyjaciel wrócił do sypialni dopiero nad ranem, gdy słońce zawitało już do ich pokoju. Podszedł po cichu do swojego łóżka, położył się i czekał. Parę minut później rozległ się dźwięk budzika.

- Harry, wstawaj. – powiedział Ron, przeciągając się i ziewając.

* * *

Harry postanowił nie wspominać nic Ronowi o tym, że wie o jego nocnej wycieczce. Zamiast tego, obiecał sobie obserwować zachowanie przyjaciela i sprawdzić, czy następnej nocy również wymknie się z sypialni. Jego intuicja go nie myliła i wkrótce doszedł do wniosku, że Ron, noc w noc, mniej więcej o tej samej porze wychodzi gdzieś i wraca dopiero nad ranem. Harry musiał dowiedzieć się gdzie i którejś nocy z kolei, okrył się peleryną niewidką i po cichu, uważając na skrzypiącą podłogę, ruszył za przyjacielem. Ciekawość w nim zapłonęła, gdy zobaczył, jak Ron narzuca na siebie sweter i wychodzi z Nory. Nie szli zbyt długo – okrążyli budynek, a potem szopę, w której pan Weasley urządził skład mugolskich przedmiotów. Harry'emu włosy stanęły dęba, gdy zobaczył kto czekał na jego przyjaciela za szopą.

_Hermiona. _

Wyglądała na nieco zniecierpliwioną, przestępowała z nogi na nogę. W przeciwieństwie do Rona była kompletnie ubrana. Na jego widok uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- W końcu. – powiedziała jakimś dziwnym głosem, którego Harry nigdy u niej nie słyszał. – Stoję tu już pół godziny. Co cię zatrzymało?

- Wydaje mi się, że Harry coś podejrzewa. – burknął Ron – Ostatnio zachowuje się jakoś dziwnie.

- Ron, nie możemy im jeszcze powiedzieć.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Harry i Ginny mają problemy, George praktycznie zerwał kontakty z rodzicami, kilka miesięcy temu zmarli Fred, Lupin, Tonks… - urwała. - Naprawdę muszę ci przypominać? Wydaje mi się, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment, by obwieszczać wszystkim, jacy jesteśmy szczęśliwi.

Ron pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Po prostu głupio się czuję, kiedy muszę go okłamywać. – mruknął.

- Wiem. Ja też.

Ku zdumieniu Harry'ego, Hermiona zrobiła jeszcze kilka kroków w stronę Rona i wtuliła się w niego, wzdychając cicho.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. – zapewnił ją Ron, głaszcząc po głowie.

Harry postanowił dłużej się temu nie przyglądać i powoli, uważając by nie narobić hałasu, wycofał się i gdy upewnił się, że jego przyjaciele go nie usłyszą, ruszył przed siebie szybkim marszem. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie widział. Ron i Hermiona umawiali się na nocne schadzki! Za plecami wszystkich! Ciekaw był, jak długo to trwało. I co to w ogóle za argument, że Harry i Ginny mają problemy? Nie zrobiłby im awantury, tylko dlatego, że jemu i siostrze Rona nie najlepiej im się układa! Przecież umiał cieszyć się szczęściem innych.

Wszedł do sypialni, ściągnął z siebie pelerynę i wsunął się pod ciepłą kołdrę. Jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad zachowaniem swoich przyjaciół i Ginny. Jego myśli powędrowały chyba po raz kolejny w stronę Dracona Malfoya, kiedy w końcu usnął.


	5. Mroczny Znak

_Odniosłam wrażenie, że Harry zbyt często odnosi wrażenie. _

_Chciałam podziękować za wszystkie pochlebne komentarze. Naprawdę wiele to dla mnie znaczy. Jeśli chodzi o dialogi, to dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi i obiecuję się postarać nie popełniać więcej tych błędów :). _

_Rozdział piąty dedykuję mojemu bratu, który jest strasznym egoistą, bo zostawia mnie w tym kraju na trzy miesiące zupełnie samą! _

_

* * *

_

Hermiona się przeziębiła. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Nory dziwili się, jak można przeziębić się w środku lipca, kiedy na zewnątrz jest ponad dwadzieścia pięć stopni Celsjusza. Harry doskonale wiedział, lecz postanowił zachować tę informację dla siebie i udawać, że ta sytuacja zdumiała go tak samo, jak innych. Ron uparł się, by zostać w domu i opiekować się nią (Harry nie był pewny, dlaczego to zrobił – bo nie chciał iść na Zajęcia Uzupełniające, czy dlatego, że czuł się współwinny choroby Hermiony), mimo, że przecież mogła robić to pani Weasley. Ginny zaoferowała Harry'emu towarzystwo w drodze do Londynu, ponieważ chciała odwiedzić George'a na Pokątnej. Niechętnie, ale zgodził się, modląc się w duchu, by dziewczyna nie zadręczała go pytaniami. Na nic się to jednak zdało.

- Harry, moglibyśmy jeszcze porozmawiać? – zapytała, gdy aportowali się w uliczce, w której Harry, Ron i Hermiona zwykli to robić, gdy szli na zajęcia do Ministerstwa.

- Och… hm… Przykro mi, Ginny, ale… no cóż, spieszę się na zajęcia – wymamrotał Harry nie patrząc na nią.

- Zajmę ci tylko chwilę – nalegała Ginny.

- Ale ja naprawdę się spieszę. – było to wierutne kłamstwo, do pierwszej lekcji (eliksirów) zostało mu bite czterdzieści minut.

- No to może później? Spotkamy się w Dziurawym Kotle? O której kończysz zajęcia?

- O… piętnastej – westchnął Harry z rezygnacją.

- W takim razie kwadrans po piętnastej w Dziurawym Kotle. Może być? – zapytała Ginny.

- Jasne.

Pożegnała się z nim i zniknęła gdzieś za rogiem. Harry ruszył przed siebie, myśląc tylko o tym, że czeka go bardzo ciężki dzień.

Gdy znalazł się w końcu w Ministerstwie, powitały go typowe dla tego miejsca hałas i poruszenie. Jakiś niski, pulchny czarodziej, który szedł naprzeciwko niego, zmierzył go zdumionym spojrzeniem i zatrzymał się momentalnie.

- Harry Potter. – było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

Harry również się zatrzymał, nieco poirytowany. Przytrafiało mu się to każdego dnia, nawet po kilka razy.

- Słucham?

- Podziwiam pana z całego serca! – zawołał czarodziej kłaniając się nisko. – Czy uczyniłby mi pan ten zaszczyt i podpisał się… zaraz, gdzie ja mam pióro?

Widząc, że mężczyzna zajął się przetrząsaniem swojej opasłej torby, Harry skorzystał z okazji i chyłkiem przebiegł obok niego, kierując się prosto do windy.

Ku swemu szczeremu zdziwieniu, nie był pierwszą osobą, która pojawiła się przed czasem na zajęciach. Na ławce przed pokojem numer 4565 w Departamencie do spraw Edukacji i Kontroli nad Szkołami Magii siedział Draco Malfoy, pogrążony w lekturze jakiegoś grubego tomu. Na widok Harry'ego zatrzasnął książkę i wrzucił ją bezceremonialnie do swojej torby.

- Co tu robisz tak wcześnie, Potter? – zapytał.

- Straciłem poczucie czasu – mruknął Harry nie wiedząc co innego mógłby powiedzieć.

- Aha.

Malfoy nadal unikał Harry'ego, odkąd ten zapytał o jego ojca. Harry postanowił nie popełniać dwa razy tego samego błędu i nie dotykać tego tematu. Właściwie, nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego tak mu zależy na pokojowych stosunkach ze ślizgonem. Przecież nie będzie miał z tego żadnych korzyści, a do tego Malfoy… Malfoy to śmierciożerca. Służył Voldemortowi. Pewnie ma wypalony Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu.

Wzrok Harry'ego mimowolnie powędrował w miejsce na ręce chłopaka, gdzie powinno znajdować się przeklęte znamię. Malfoy dostrzegł to i uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Chcesz sprawdzić? – wyszeptał, podwijając rękaw.

Harry szybko odwrócił oczy z odrazą. Nie chciał. Nigdy nie był pewny, czy Ślizgon został naznaczony przez Voldemorta i bał się o tym przekonać.

- Oj, Potter, daj spokój, nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak – zaśmiał się Malfoy. – Przecież to nic strasznego. A może boisz się, że TO przemówi? Że wąż powstanie z mojego ramienia i cię zje?

Harry niechętnie zwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Malfoya. Spojrzał na jego blade, naznaczone kilkoma bliznami, lewe przedramię. Czyste. Nie było śladu po Voldemorcie. Uczucie ulgi powoli spłynęło na jego ciało, gdy tak patrzył na rękę ślizgona, jakby była jakąś świętą relikwią.

- No, koniec przedstawienia – mruknął Malfoy zakrywając przedramię. – Nie bolało, co Potter?

- Ja… Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry zdumiony.

- Wiem, że pragniesz patrzeć na moje ciało nieustannie, ale, Potter, jesteśmy w Ministerstwie Magii. Poza tym… - zmierzył go przeciągłym spojrzeniem. - … jesteś paskudny.

Harry nie zdenerwował się na tę uwagę tak bardzo, jakby chciał. Puścił ją mimo uszu.

- Dlaczego Voldemort nie wypalił na twojej ręce Mrocznego Znaku? – sprostował.

- Wybacz, Potter, ale nie będę ci opowiadać historii mojego życia.

Zapadła cisza. Harry nie był pewny, dlaczego tak ucieszył się na widok _nieskalanego _Mrocznym Znakiem ramienia Malfoya, ale nie zamierzał sobie w tamtym momencie zaprzątać tym głowy. Stwierdził tylko, że w jakiś dziwny, pokrętny sposób, nienawidzi ślizgona trochę mniej. A może już tylko go nie lubi?

* * *

Lekcje prowadzone przez Percy'ego Weasleya były potwornie nudne. Nie dlatego, że Harry wiedział już wszystko o czym mówił, ale dlatego, że Percy miał jakąś dziwną cechę zamieniania nawet najciekawszych tematów w przewidywalne i monotonne. Może to przez jego flegmatyczny sposób bycia?

Harry siedział z głową wspartą na dłoni, gapiąc się w tablicę i zastanawiając, kiedy Percy w końcu skończy mówić i Harry będzie mógł wyjść z tego dusznego pomieszczenia na jeszcze bardziej duszne powietrze, żeby mógł spotkać się z Ginny i wreszcie wyjaśnić z nią wszystkie nieporozumienia. Jak na złość, Malfoy, który siedział koło niego, również nie słuchał i zajmował się dźganiem jego ręki ostro zakończonym piórem, co powoli stawało się irytujące, bo robił to już od dobrych piętnastu minut. Harry wyszarpnął swoją dłoń spod pióra ślizgona i zwrócił się w jego stronę zniecierpliwiony.

- Wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało – mruknął Malfoy z miną pięcioletniego dziecka któremu właśnie odebrano zabawkę.

Gdyby Harry nie czuł się tak potwornie znużony, pewnie roześmiałby się na ten widok, ale w tej sytuacji posłał ślizgonowi tylko ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i powrócił do wlepiania wzroku w tablicę.

Cztery tysiąclecia później, wyszli w końcu z sali, w towarzystwie innych uczniów, równie śpiących i znużonych co oni i, półświadomi tego, że nadal idą ramię w ramię, ruszyli do windy. Nie odzywali się do siebie słowem i gdy wyszli na ulicę Malfoy nie patrząc na Harry'ego powiedział:

- No to do jutra. – i zniknął gdzieś za rogiem.

Harry stał jeszcze chwilę w tym samym miejscu, nie mogąc się nadziwić zachowaniem Malfoya, ale wkrótce również zaczął iść, prosto do ciemnej, opuszczonej uliczki, z której się deportował.

W Dziurawym Kotle jak zwykle się coś działo. Grupa czarownic w średnim wieku, zaśmiewała się z jakiegoś artykułu z tygodnika _Czarownica_, dwaj zakapturzeni czarodzieje, siedzący w kącie rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, a barman Tom z nieskrywanym wysiłkiem polerował zakurzone kieliszki. Na widok Harry'ego uśmiechnął się upiornym uśmiechem, w którym brakowało kilku zębów. Harry dostrzegł Ginny, siedzącą przy jednym z dwuosobowych stolików. Popijała kremowe piwo i czytała z uwagą jakąś gazetę. Ruszył do niej, czując jednocześnie na sobie oczy wszystkich obecnych. Dwie czarownice, zajmujące stolik obok baru pokazywały go sobie palcami.

- To Harry Potter – ktoś szepnął.

- Panie Potter. – jakaś kobieta, zatrzymała go silnym uściskiem dłoni i podsunęła kawałek pergaminu i pióro – Mogę prosić o autograf?

Harry podpisał się dla świętego spokoju i prawie biegiem pokonał dystans dzielący go od krzesła naprzeciwko Ginny, nie chcąc by ktoś jeszcze go zaczepiał. Był wdzięczny dziewczynie, że zignorowała wszystkie ciekawskie spojrzenia i podniecone szepty.

- To się robi naprawdę irytujące – westchnął Harry. – Niedługo przestanę pokazywać się w miejscach publicznych.

- Nie wiem, co cię tak dziwi - zaśmiała się Ginny, odkładając gazetę na bok. - Nie stałeś się przecież sławny tydzień temu. Teraz się to po prostu nasiliło.

- Wiem, zauważyłem – mruknął Harry. – Co u George'a?

- Nic ciekawego. Nie planuje samobójstwa, jeśli o to pytasz. Pomogłam mu wnieść parę mebli do sklepu. Niedługo urządza ponowne otwarcie. Przyjdziesz?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Nie sądzę – odparł w końcu.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie chcę wywoływać tam szumu. No wiesz, odwrócę uwagę od sklepu, jeśli się tam pojawię. Wszyscy będą się rzucać po autografy – wyjaśnił Harry.

- Jak chcesz – rzekła Ginny. – Zresztą, nie o tym chciałam rozmawiać.

Atmosfera między nimi momentalnie się zagęściła. Harry odwrócił głowę przyglądając się, jak Tom zabiera się za polerowanie blatów, ale gdy barman posłał mu kolejny ze swoich uśmiechów zrezygnował i znów spojrzał na Ginny.

- Chciałam porozmawiać o nas – powiedziała w końcu, nerwowo bawiąc się własnymi palcami. – No wiesz, do czego to wszystko zmierza… i tak dalej.

Harry się nie mylił. Czekała go bardzo poważna rozmowa i mimo że wiedział, że prędzej czy później będą musieli ją odbyć, panicznie się tego bał.

- Bo… ja bardzo cię lubię, Harry i wiem, że ty też mnie lubisz, ale nie jestem pewna, czy chcemy tego samego – wyrzuciła z siebie Ginny.

- A… czego ty chcesz?

- Ja… chcę być z tobą.

Harry popatrzył na nią na wpół zdziwiony, na wpół zażenowany.

- Ja też chcę być z tobą.

- Och…

Policzki Ginny pociemniały, gdy tak patrzeli na siebie, nie do końca rozumiejąc, po co właściwie o tym rozmawiają.

- Więc mamy jasność – rzekła powoli.

- Tak…

Cisza.

- Ale… co to było… wtedy w moim pokoju? Czy coś się stało? - zapytała nagle Ginny.

Harry miał szczerą nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie podejmie tego tematu. Sam nie był pewien i nie do końca potrafił nazwać tamto uczucie, skąd więc miał teraz wynaleźć odpowiedź na takie idiotyczne pytanie?

- Ja… hm… byłem zmęczony. I nie najlepiej się czułem – wyjaśnił.

- Rozumiem. Czyli między nami wszystko w porządku?

- Jasne – odparł Harry.

* * *

* _nie wiem, czy w książce było wyraźnie napisane, że Tom ma wszystkie zęby, czy nie. Jeśli było, to z góry przepraszam za mijanie się z kanonem ;)._


	6. Niespodzianki

_Zbliżamy się do półmetka!_

Tak szybko?

_

* * *

_

Lipiec powoli dobiegał końca. Harry, Ron i Hermiona nie mogli cieszyć się wakacjami, jak to robiła większość otaczającego ich świata. Mimo, że na dworze było wyjątkowo upalnie i słonecznie, oni zajmowali się wyłącznie nauką. Kiedy przesiadywanie w domu stawało się zbyt uciążliwe, zabierali ze sobą zwoje pergaminów, książki i pióra i szli uczyć się nad pobliskim stawem, gdzie siadali pod wysokim dębem, rozkoszując się błogim nastrojem. Czasem zabierali ze sobą Ginny, gdy nie miała nic ciekawszego do roboty. Siadała obok Harry'ego opierając głowę o jego ramię i pogrążała się w lekturze gazety czy książki. Niestety wkrótce odkryli, że nauka na dworze nie przynosi lepszych efektów, wręcz przeciwnie, nieustannie coś ich rozpraszało. Nie potrafili jednak zrezygnować z tych chwil szczęścia, szczególnie, że ostatnio mieli ich niewiele.

- Nigdy tego nie skończę – jęknął Ron znad wyjątkowo długiego zwoju pergaminu. – McGonagall nas zamęczy.

Leżał na trawie, wspierając się na przedramionach. Promienie słoneczne padały na jego twarz.

- Nie narzekaj, Ron – skarciła go Hermiona, która opierając się o drzewo, czytała _Standardową Księgę Zaklęć (Stopień Siódmy)_ – Gdybyś zaczął pisać wczoraj, nie musiałbyś teraz się denerwować. Czy ty zawsze musisz robić wszystko na ostatnią chwilę?

- Tylko rzeczy, których nie chcę robić.

Harry również nie potrafił skupić się nad swoją pracą. Tak jak Ron, odłożył na później pisanie eseju dla profesor McGonagall na temat transmutacji transsubstancyjnej i teraz siedział obok Hermiony i pisał tak długo, że aż rozbolało go ramię.Wokół niego leżały otwarte książki i notatki z lekcji. Ginny, która tym razem postanowiła przyjść tam z nimi, oparła leniwie głowę na jego brzuchu i czytała _Proroka Codziennego_.

- Przypominam wam jeszcze o ćwiczeniu zaklęć niewerbalnych dla Percy'ego. – mruknęła Hermiona znad opasłego tomu.

- Pamiętamy. – warknął Ron.

Harry nie był pewien, co dzieje się między jego przyjaciółmi, bo doszczętnie się już w tym pogubił. Raz wydawało mu się, że zaraz rzucą się sobie w ramiona a chwilę potem - do gardeł. Ignorowanie ich nienaturalnych zachowań stawało się coraz trudniejsze, więc momentami nie wytrzymywał i po prostu kazał im się zamknąć. Ale nie tego dnia, kiedy mimo nieskończonego eseju i nawału innych zadań, Harry czuł się tak beztrosko szczęśliwy. Wszystko zaczynało się układać i bardzo się z tego cieszył. Każdej nocy spał trochę dłużej.

- Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się zdać OWUTEMy jak najlepiej – westchnęła Hermiona unosząc głowę do słońca. – Ta robota kosztuje nas naprawdę sporo wysiłku.

- Delikatnie powiedziane – prychnął Ron. – Nie minął jeszcze miesiąc a ja już mam dosyć. Wyobraźcie sobie, co to będzie w sierpniu.

- Nie przesadzajcie – zaśmiała się Ginny. – Mówicie o tym, jakbyście pracowali co najmniej dziesięć godzin w polu!

Cała trójka rzuciła jej mordercze spojrzenia. No, może nie trójka, bo Harry nie potrafił rzucać morderczych spojrzeń w stronę Ginny. Za każdym razem, gdy próbował, wychodziło mu tylko głupawe szczerzenie zębów i niekontrolowany ślinotok.

- Jeszcze zobaczysz – pogroził Ron siostrze. – W tym roku ty też zdajesz OWUTEMy. Zobaczymy, czy wtedy będzie ci tak wesoło.

Ginny nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko przewróciła stronę w Proroku i wydała z siebie zdumiony okrzyk.

- Lucjusz Malfoy aresztowany! – przeczytała nagłówek.

Harry niemal wyszarpnął gazetę z jej rąk i zaczął czytać.

- Został aresztowany tydzień temu, za przekręty w Ministerstwie i rozległą przeszłość kryminalną – wyjaśnił przyjaciołom.

Biedny Malfoy, pomyślał Harry, oddając Ginny gazetę. Czy to dlatego tak zareagował na pytanie Harry'ego? Ale przecież wtedy jego ojciec nie był jeszcze w więzieniu. To nie mogło być to. O co więc chodziło?

- Należało się, parszywemu tchórzowi. Jego synek zresztą nie lepszy – powiedział Ron ze wstrętem – Nie wiem, właściwie, dlaczego nie aresztowali ich zaraz po bitwie.

Nagle, wbrew woli Harry'ego, fala gniewu zalała jego ciało mimo, że teoretycznie podzielał zdanie przyjaciela.

- _Śmierciożercy_ – syknął Ron.

Harry wbijał paznokcie w ziemię, powstrzymując się, by nie krzyknąć na przyjaciela. Ron nie miał prawa się tak wyrażać, skoro nie znał wszystkich faktów. To było niesprawiedliwe. Nie wiedział, że mimo że Malfoy był potwornym dupkiem, nie miał Mrocznego Znaku i nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził.

- Harry, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Ginny, patrząc na niego zaniepokojona.

- Tak, jasne – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby i powrócił do pisania, nie opatrując wypowiedzi Rona żadnym komentarzem.

Jeszcze przez parę sekund czuł na sobie pełen troski wzrok dziewczyny, ale postanowił udawać, że tego nie dostrzega. Słowa same wypływały spod jego pióra, bo on z pewnością ich nie wymyślał, nadal zajęty tematem Malfoyów.

Co w takim razie stało się z matką Dracona? Czy chłopak mieszkał z nią? Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie praktycznie nic na jego temat. Nie wie gdzie mieszka, co robi…

- Jestem głodna – powiedziała nagle Ginny. – Idę do domu coś zjeść. Jacyś ochotnicy na towarzysza?

Harry, Ron i Hermiona pokręcili przecząco głowami, na co dziewczyna wstała, pocałowała Harry'ego w policzek i ruszyła przed siebie, do majaczącej się na horyzoncie Nory. Hermiona odczekała chwilę, aż Ginny będzie wystarczająco daleko, by nie mogła ich usłyszeć i powiedziała:

- Harry, ja i Ron chcielibyśmy ci coś powiedzieć.

Zwrócił się w ich stronę, nieco przerażony.

- Bierzecie ślub? – zapytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Jego przyjaciele wymienili zdumione spojrzenia, po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Nie… - zaprzeczyła Hermiona, łapiąc się za brzuch. – Dlaczego tak pomyślałeś?

- Nie wiem – burknął Harry urażony, patrząc spode łba na zaśmiewającą się dwójkę – Tak jakoś.

- Jeszcze nie teraz, stary, ale jeśli będziemy coś takiego planowali, na pewno damy ci znać. – Ron poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Och, więc jesteście razem?

Harry z całej siły starał się brzmieć jak osoba szczerze zdumiona, lecz nie najlepiej mu to wyszło, zważywszy na jego poprzednie pytanie.

- To właśnie chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć - rzekła Hermiona rumieniąc się.

Ron patrzył na niego niepewnie, jakby bojąc się jego reakcji. Czy oni myśleli, że Harry na tę wiadomość wybuchnie i zacznie na nich wrzeszczeć? Niby dlaczego? Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- To wspaniale – stwierdził bez ogródek.

* * *

Harry postanowił w rewanżu również nie zwracać uwagi na Dracona Malfoya, ale niestety nie najlepiej mu to wychodziło. Za każdym razem gdy go widział, przygnębionego i zasępionego, coś wyrywało się w Harrym do ślizgona. Tak bardzo mu współczuł. Nieco niepokojący był fakt, że nagle zaczęło go obchodzić, jakie blondyn ma samopoczucie. W końcu jeszcze dwa lata temu, gdy Lucjusz Malfoy został aresztowany w Departamencie Tajemnic, nie czuł nic innego, tylko chłodną satysfakcję.

Raz nawet, Harry podszedł do Dracona na jednej z przerw, by powiedzieć, że naprawdę mu współczuje. Zabrzmiało to jednak w jego ustach trochę fałszywie, gdyż był tą samą osobą, która jeszcze nie tak dawno życzyła Lucjuszowi najgorszego. Młody Malfoy wytknął mu to lodowatym tonem, nie omieszkując przy tym wykpić Harry'ego, skoro nadarzyła się okazja, na co Harry rzekł:

- Nie mówię, że współczuję twojemu ojcu, tylko tobie.

Ślizgon podniósł głowę, nieco zdziwiony, patrząc na czekającego w napięciu Harry'ego, z taką miną, jakby walczył z dwiema sprzecznymi emocjami. Uniósł w końcu lewy kącik ust w nieco pogardliwym, ale przynajmniej uśmiechu i powiedział wolno:

- Dzięki, Potter.

Harry odwzajemnił ten wyraz i wrócił do czekających na niego w osłupieniu Rona i Hermiony. Na widok ich min zaśmiał się beztrosko.

- No co?

- Harry, czy ty przed chwilą powiedziałeś Malfoyowi, że mu współczujesz? – zapytała Hermiona, najwyraźniej nie wierząc własnym oczom.

- Tak – przyznał nagle wyjątkowo wesoły Harry, po czym dodał przerażonym szeptem: - To zabronione?

- Po prostu nigdy nie spodziewaliśmy się, że możesz współczuć… Malfoyowi – mruknął Ron.

- Widocznie jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiecie.

Harry sam był zaskoczony, że zwykły, codzienny gest wykonany w jego stronę przez Malfoya, może mu tak polepszyć humor, lecz po raz kolejny postanowił się nad tym nie zastanawiać, dochodząc do wniosku, że i tak nic mu to nie da.

Zauważył tylko, że Malfoy nie zachowuje się już tak jak wcześniej. Owszem, nadal był zarozumiały, zbyt pewny siebie i arogancki, nadal kpił z Harry'ego, kiedy tylko się dało, ale przestał wygłaszać swoje rasistowskie poglądy i stał się… milszy. Nie _miły_, ale _milszy_. Harry nie potrafił znaleźć na to innego określenia, choć to, w zestawieniu z Malfoyem, brzmiało dość komicznie.

Weszli do sali i zajęli swoje miejsca przy scjentasolach. Ślizgon dał mu znak ręką, by zaczął.

- Zielarstwo – rzekł Harry głośno.

Znów musieli odczekać kilka sekund, by urządzenie zaczęło działać.

- Cholerny rupieć – mruknął Malfoy, uderzając otwartą dłonią w scjentasola.

- Zadanie: - rozległ się głos, wydobywający się z urządzenia – Projekt na temat magicznych roślin śródziemnomorskich. Historia, zastosowanie i właściwości. Przygotowany w dwuosobowych grupach, w formie prezentacji. Termin:dwunasty sierpnia.

Harry i Malfoy wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia.

- O nie… - jęknął ślizgon. – Nie dość że siedzę z nim – tu wskazał na Harry'ego – na każdej lekcji, pięć dni w tygodniu, po kilka godzin, to mamy jeszcze przygotowywać razem projekt?

Harry pewnie i by się zezłościł na takie słowa Malfoya, gdyby nie ton, jakimi zostały wypowiedziane. Jakoś tak… żartobliwie.


	7. U Malfoya

Rozdziały nie będą ukazywały się tak często jak wcześniej, bo mam nowy komputer. Sprawa jest zbyt zawiła i nudna, żeby ją teraz opowiadać, dlatego powiem tylko, że trochę ze względu na swoje lenistwo, ale też po części na głupotę mojego braciszka nie mam całej Kwitnącej (czyli tego, co do tej pory udało mi się wyskrobać) na dysku. Ale niedługo będę miała.

W nagłym przypływie szczerości powiem, że jestem troszeczkę niezadowolona z tego opowiadania i spodziewałam się po sobie trochę więcej, ale bez obaw, nie mam w zwyczaju zostawiać nieskończonej pracy i na pewno dobrnę do końca. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się połączyć Harry'ego i Dracona przed końcem kwietnia :).

* * *

Malfoy oświadczył swoim typowym, wyniosłym tonem, że nie zamierza nawet zbliżać się do Nory, nie mówiąc już o postawieniu tam stopy, więc na przygotowywanie projektu umówili się u niego w domu. Harry zdziwił się, gdy spojrzał na kawałek pergaminu z adresem, który dał mu ślizgon, gdyż nie była to z pewnością posiadłość Malfoy Manor. Mieszkanie, do którego zaprosił go Malfoy, znajdowało się w centrum Londynu, na Calumed Street* 36/12.

Ciekawość wygrała z niepokojem, który odczuwał Harry i w sobotę po południu aportował się w Londynie. Nie ufał ślizgonowi i z każdym krokiem jego hipoteza zakładająca, że Malfoy zamierza go tam zwabić, obezwładnić i oddać w ręce śmierciożercom, którym udało się uniknąć sądu, stawała się coraz bardziej prawdopodobna. Z drugiej strony, Malfoy mógł przecież wyprowadzić się od rodziców. Był już dorosły. Niepokojące było jednak miejsce, bo z własnego doświadczenia Harry wiedział, że blondyn nienawidził mugoli, a teraz nagle zamieszkał w jednym miejscu razem z nimi? Coś tutaj było nie tak.

Bez najmniejszych trudności odnalazł właściwy budynek. Był to kilkunastopiętrowy apartamentowiec, ze szklanymi szybami i jakimś gburowatym ochroniarzem, siedzącym w budce nieopodal. Harry dziękował w duchu niebiosom, że urodził się w mugolskiej rodzinie, bo w innym wypadku miałby potężne trudności z dostaniem się do środka. Wystukał numer mieszkania na cyfrowej tablicy i cierpliwie czekał.

- Właź, Potter - usłyszał tak dobrze mu znany, nieco znudzony głos i drzwi się otworzyły.

Wszedł do obszernego, gustownie zaprojektowanego holu i od razu skierował się do schodów. Nie był pewien, na którym piętrze mieszkał Malfoy, więc wolał nie jeździć windą w tą i z powrotem, szukając właściwego.

W końcu, po kilku minutach intensywnej wspinaczki, dysząc ciężko odnalazł mieszkanie numer 12 i zadzwonił do drzwi. Musiał czekać kilka dobrych minut, zanim Malfoy w końcu raczył mu otworzyć, lecz nie narzekał, bo przynajmniej miał czas, by trochę uspokoić przyspieszony oddech.

Gdy rzucił okiem na stojącego w drzwiach ślizgona, od razu stwierdził, że coś jest nie tak. Jednak dopiero po chwili zrozumiał dlaczego – Malfoy był ubrany w zwykłe, mugolskie ciuchy. Malfoy w _mugolskich_ ubraniach. Świat stawał na głowie. Jakby tego było mało, jego ubiór nie był jedyną niecodzienną rzeczą. Włosy ślizgona, zwykle starannie, równo ułożone, tym razem odstawały w różne strony i były lekko napuszone.

- Boże, Malfoy, ktoś umarł? - zapytał przyglądając się blondynowi ze zdumieniem.

- Och, zamknij się, Potter. Wyglądasz jeszcze gorzej - odciął się ślizgon, przepuszczając go w drzwiach.

Harry wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się. Mieszkanie Malfoya sprawiało wrażenie zaskakująco normalnego. Znajdowali się w dużych rozmiarów pokoju dziennym, ze ścianami koloru seledynowego (Harry miał niejasne przeczucie, że skądś to zna) i nowoczesnymi, kasztanowymi meblami. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądało na dom czarodzieja, lecz gdy Harry przyjrzał się bliżej, zauważył ruchome fotografie stojące na komodzie, zaraz obok leniwie wirujący fałszoskop, egzemplarz _Proroka Codziennego_ na stoliku i jeszcze parę innych przedmiotów, świadczących o magii unoszącej się w powietrzu.

- Przyznaj się, Malfoy, zabiłeś mugoli do których należało to mieszkanie - rzekł Harry, nadal nie mogąc nadziwić się wystrojowi domu.

- A czego innego się spodziewałeś, Potter? - warknął Malfoy – Głów domowych skrzatów na ścianach i wrzących w niezliczonej ilości kociołków trucizn?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Właściwie to nawet nie miał czasu na wyobrażanie sobie mieszkania Malfoya, zbyt zajęty rozmyślaniem nad powodami, dla których blondyn wyprowadził się z rodzinnego domu.

- Siadaj, tylko nie waż się czegoś dotknąć - nakazał ślizgon i zniknął za jakimiś drzwiami. - I nie łaź po moim dywanie w tych swoich brudnych buciorach! - zawołał.

Harry nie kłopocząc się zdejmowaniem butów usiadł na kanapie, od razu stwierdzając, że jest zaskakująco wygodna. Położył obok siebie torbę i rozejrzał się. Widok z mieszkania był naprawdę ładny – w oddali można było dostrzec spokojną tego dnia Tamizę i kilka wysokich biurowców.

Ślizgon wrócił po kilku minutach z kubkiem herbaty w ręku (oczywiście dla siebie) i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko Harry'ego, zakładając nogę na nogę. Spostrzegł, że Harry nie wykonał jego polecenia i nie zdjął butów, ale pozostawił to bez komentarza, krzywiąc się tylko na widok ciemnych plam na kremowym dywanie.

- Od czego zaczniemy? - zapytał Harry, nieco zakłopotany.

Sam nie wiedział, co go tak speszyło. Czy to to mieszkanie wywarło na nim takie wrażenie? Malfoy uśmiechnął się ironicznie na to pytanie. Harry poczuł jeszcze większy wstyd, gdy przetworzył w głowie swoje słowa i zrozumiał, jak zabrzmiały.

- Błagam cię, Potter, NIGDY, PRZENIGDY nie mów tak do mnie - rzekł stanowczo. - Rudej Wiewiórze też rzucasz takie teksty?

Harry poczuł narastający w nim gniew, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy mówi o Ginny.

- Nie twoja sprawa, Malfoy - burknął.

- Ależ oczywiście że moja - oświadczył spokojnie ślizgon. – Jesteś wybrańcem, wybawcą świata, osobą publiczną. Mam prawo wiedzieć wszystko o twoim życiu prywatnym. Więc jesteś z Wiewiórą, czy nie?

- Chyba nie do końca rozumiesz znaczenie słowa „prywatne", Malfoy.

Harry czuł się okropnie ze świadomością, że jest obecnie w sytuacji gorszej od Malfoya. To było jego mieszkanie, czuł się tam pewniej, bezpieczniej, podczas gdy Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak ma się bronić przed jego szyderczymi atakami. Momentalnie jakikolwiek cień współczucia, który czuł do blondyna w ostatnich dniach zupełnie wyparował i zastąpiła go niekontrolowana złość.

- Nie twoja sprawa - powtórzył przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Zresztą nie ważne. Jeśli będziecie planować ślub to i tak dowiem się o wszystkich szczegółach z gazet. Prawdopodobnie nie będę potrzebował nawet zaproszenia, by dowiedzieć się co dokładnie się działo. Już widzę te nagłówki: Ślub roku: Wybraniec i...

- Byłbyś zazdrosny?

Miało zabrzmieć to drwiąco i sarkastycznie, jednak zupełnie tak nie zabrzmiało. Malfoy to zauważył i na chwilę na jego niewzruszonej twarzy pojawiła się pewna emocja, jednak po chwili znikła zastąpiona typowym, beznamiętnym wyrazem. Upił łyk swojej herbaty.

- Nie gustuję w zdrajcach krwi - mruknął patrząc za okno.

Harry nie był pewien, czy Malfoy mówi o nim, czy o Ginny, więc zignorował tę uwagę i podążył za wzrokiem blondyna. Słońce było wysoko na niebie, oświetlając swoimi promieniami całe pomieszczenie. Londyn wyglądał tak spokojnie i beztrosko z tej perspektywy, choć były to godziny szczytu.

- Czemu wyprowadziłeś się z rodzinnego domu? - zapytał Harry impulsywnie.

Był przekonany, że Malfoy znowu go wyśmieje, albo obdarzy kolejnym lekceważącym spojrzeniem, które, rzecz jasna, miał wypracowane do perfekcji, dlatego tak wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy ślizgon powiedział nie patrząc na Harry'ego:

- Pokłóciłem się z rodzicami.

- Dlaczego w takim razie zamieszkałeś... wśród mugoli?

- Bo tak mi wygodnie - odburknął Malfoy. – Ci mugole są potwornie tępi i kompletnie ślepi na magię. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie są moje klucze, bo zawsze używam zaklęć.

Znów zapadła cisza. Harry przyglądał się Malfoyowi zaskoczony, zastanawiając się, o co mógł pokłócić się ze swoimi rodzicami. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie powinien pytać, bo ślizgon nie wydawał się być chętny do zwierzeń. Szczególnie Harry'emu.

- A ty, Potter? Dlaczego nie znajdziesz sobie normalnego domu, tylko mieszkasz w tym... _czymś_? - zapytał nagle Malfoy.

- Nie wiem - wymamrotał Harry, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego nadal przebywa w Norze. Hermiona przynajmniej miała powód – jej rodzice byli w podróży i mieli wrócić dopiero w sierpniu. - Po prostu mam teraz dużo pracy, w związku z Zajęciami Uzupełniającymi i nie mam czasu na szukanie mieszkania... poza tym, w ten sposób codziennie widzę się z Ronem, Hermioną i Ginny.

Malfoy wykrzywił wargi z niesmakiem, na wspomnienie przyjaciół Harry'ego, ale nic nie powiedział. Harry był mu za to wdzięczny – był zmęczony nieustannymi kłótniami.

- Nie dość że jesteś niechlujny, paskudny i bezbrzeżnie głupi, to do tego jeszcze leniwy - wytknął mu ślizgon.

- Ty Malfoy za to jesteś uosobieniem pracowitości - zadrwił Harry.

- Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem. Może i jestem _troszeczkę_ leniwy, ale do tego też schludny, przystojny i niesamowicie inteligentny – powiedział ślizgon. - Zupełne przeciwieństwo ciebie.

Harry'emu mimowolnie przyszła do głowy pewna kuriozalna myśl, będąca jakimś starym, głupim powiedzeniem, lecz nie przeszkodziło jej to w wywołaniu niekontrolowanych, lekkich rumieńców na jego twarzy. Skarcił się w duchu za takie pomysły i dostrzegł, że Malfoy przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem i rozbawieniem, jakby ta sama myśl nawiedziła go w tym samym czasie. Harry szybko odwrócił wzrok, udając, że nagle bardzo zainteresował się bogatą biblioteczką, w której spoczywało wiele najprzeróżniejszych książek.

- Więc zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, czy jesteś z najmłodszą z klanu rudzielców, czy nie? - powiedział spokojnie Malfoy.

Harry westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę z nieskrywaną irytacją.

- Tak, ja i Ginny jesteśmy razem - przyznał. - Dasz mi w końcu spokój?

- Chyba tak - mruknął ślizgon. - Poczekaj, muszę tylko wysłać sowę do _Proroka Codziennego_... no wiesz, rozwiązanie krzyżówki... można wygrać sporą sumę.

Malfoy wstał i ruszył przed siebie. Harry roześmiał się i wyciągnął różdżkę by go zatrzymać.

- _Colloportus_! - zawołał celując w drzwi.

- Boże, Potter, ty naprawdę jesteś aż tak głupi. To są drzwi do kuchni, a tam nie trzymam sowy. - i powiedziawszy to, zrobił jeszcze parę kroków przed siebie.

Harry rzucił się, by go zatrzymać, podbiegł do ślizgona i złapał go za rękę, powstrzymując przed pójściem dalej. Malfoy odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego jakoś dziwnie. Przez chwilę stali tak w osłupieniu, z dłonią blondyna spoczywającą w jego dłoni, gdy Malfoy oswobodził swoją rękę i rzekł cicho, nie patrząc na niego:

- Myślę, że powinniśmy w końcu zabrać się za ten projekt.

Harry pokiwał głową, wdzięczny ślizgonowi, że zakończył tę niezręczną sytuację, usiadł na kanapie i wyciągnął z torby pergaminy i książki, które mogłyby przydać im się w pracy. Malfoy podszedł do swojej komody, wyciągając z niej również przygotowane przez siebie materiały. Zajął miejsce obok Harry'ego i zaczął opowiadać już normalnym tonem o swoich pomysłach, a Harry słuchał go z uwagą. Potem on przedstawił swoje propozycje, ale Malfoy (czego można było się spodziewać) stanowczo je odrzucił, święcie przekonany, że jego są lepsze. Harry próbował jakoś go przekonać i wreszcie znów kłócili się jak zwykle. Tego w zasadzie mu brakowało, bo rozmowa którą odbył na początku z blondynem była co najmniej nienormalna, pełna jakichś niedomówień i podtekstów. Wreszcie Malfoy postawił na swoim i zaczęli realizować projekt według jego pomysłów. Wszystko wróciło do normy, czego Harry tak rozpaczliwie pragnął. Dziwne było tylko to uczucie, gdy ramię blondyna przypadkowo ocierało się o niego. Harry odniósł jakieś podejrzane wrażenie, że Malfoy celowo usiadł tak blisko.


	8. Pani Weasley

Udało mi się odzyskać to, co dotychczas napisałam. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

* * *

Harry wrócił do Nory późnym wieczorem i zaniepokoił się, że w domu nie palą się światła. Przerażony wpadł do środka, a w jego głowie natychmiast zaczęły formować się wizje przedstawiające śmierciożerców porywających Weasleyów i Hermionę, by wymusić na nim oddanie się w ich ręce. Harry oczywiście nie zwlekałby nawet sekundy, ale nie chciał, by cokolwiek stało się jego przyjaciołom. Wbiegł do kuchni, zapalił światła i dostrzegł kawałek pergaminu leżący na stole. Był to list, napisany w pośpiechu. Harry rozpoznał pismo Rona.

_Mama miała zawał. Jesteśmy w Mungu. Dołącz do nas jak najszybciej. _

Harry poczuł się, jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę wiadro zimnej wody. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, wybiegł z Nory na chłodne powietrze i od razu pożałował, że nie wziął ze sobą swetra. Nie było jednak czasu na wracanie się do domu. Obrócił się wokół własnej osi i deportował się.

Nie dbał o to, czy przypadkiem nie zobaczył go jakiś mugol, gdy aportował się na środku ruchliwej ulicy w Londynie, myślał tylko o tym, by upewnić się, że pani Weasley czuje się dobrze. Pobiegł w stronę budynku domu towarowego _Purge & Dowse Ltd_, stanął przed manekinem kobiety, ubranym w zielony, nylonowy strój i gdy skinęła przyzwalająco głową, przelazł przez szybę do Kliniki Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga.

Przepychając się pomiędzy ubranymi w białe fartuchy uzdrowicielami, chorymi i odwiedzającymi, podbiegł do recepcji. Musiał dowiedzieć się, co jest z panią Weasley, musiał upewnić się, że czuje się dobrze. Nie mógł pozwolić, by kolejna bliska mu osoba...

- Czy może pani mi powiedzieć, w którym pokoju leży Molly Weasley? - wypalił Harry dysząc ciężko.

Rudowłosa czarownica zmierzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem, ale gdy natrafiła wzrokiem na jego bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, jej twarz nagle złagodniała. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło i powiedziała uprzejmie:  
- Oczywiście panie Potter. Pani Weasley leży... a tak, na drugim piętrze w pokoju 289. Czy mam oddelegować kogoś, by pana tam zaprowadził?

Harry nie miał czasu by odpowiadać na niedorzeczne pytania recepcjonistki. Puścił się biegiem do schodów i chwilę potem stał już przed pokojem numer 289. Nie kłopocząc się pukaniem wszedł do środka, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony.

Pani Weasley leżała w łóżku pod oknem, otoczona ze wszystkich stron członkami rodziny. Była przytomna i uśmiechała się do nich słabo. Kamień spadł Harry'emu z serca. Na jego widok rozpromieniła się i szepnęła zmęczonym głosem:

- Jest Harry... och, kochaneczku, nie musiałeś się kłopotać, to nic poważnego, naprawdę.

Weasleyowie i Hermiona odwrócili się by na niego spojrzeć i Harry dostrzegł że przy łóżku szpitalnym siedzi nawet George, który nie odzywał się do rodziców od kilku miesięcy. Brakowało tylko Charliego, który zapewne przebywał obecnie w Rumunii.

Harry podszedł do nich.

- Jak się pani czuje, pani Weasley? - zapytał z niepokojem.

- Już lepiej, Harry, już lepiej. Zawał dla czarodziejów to nic poważnego. Podali mi odpowiednie eliksiry i za parę dni powinnam wrócić do domu - wyjaśniła pani Weasley. - Artur i dzieci są tu już od paru godzin i dotrzymują mi towarzystwa, ale dziękuję ci, Harry, że przyszedłeś.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą i stanął obok Ginny. Dziewczyna wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale dzielnie czuwała przy łóżku matki. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do Harry'ego i wtuliła w jego ramię. Pozwolił jej na to, wiedząc, że właśnie tego potrzebuje. Sam jednak nie specjalnie miał głowę do przytulania się.

- Właśnie rozmawialiśmy o tym, że mama powinna zwolnić - powiedział Percy, patrząc wymownie na George'a. - Ostatnio miała dużo spraw na głowie i sporo stresów, więc to pewnie dlatego...

- Och, Percy, nie przesadzaj. Czuję się już dobrze. Byłam tylko przemęczona.

Harry dostrzegł, że George, który dotychczas siedział przy łóżku w milczeniu, spuścił nisko głowę. Pewnie myślał, że to jego wina.

W drzwiach, których Harry wcześniej nie zauważył, stanęła przysadzista pielęgniarka w średnim wieku i rzuciła Weasleyom, Harry'emu i Hermionie wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Tylko cztery osoby jednocześnie - warknęła.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście - mruknął pan Weasley, szybko licząc gości swojej żony. - Ach tak, jest nas... ośmioro, więc wyjdę ja i hm...

- Ja i Hermiona jesteśmy tu już od... początku - rzekł Ron cicho. - My wyjdziemy.

- Ja też - odezwała się Ginny.

- Nie, kochanie, z tobą chciałam jeszcze porozmawiać. I z tobą, Arturze - szepnęła pani Weasley.

- Ja wyjdę - powiedział szybko Harry, widząc, że reszta Weasleyów nie jest skora do opuszczenia sali szpitalnej.

Pielęgniarka zaczęła przytupywać nogą ze zniecierpliwienia.

- No to ja też - wymamrotał George podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła. - Trzymaj się, mamo.

Całą czwórką opuścili pokój w którym leżała pani Weasley, zostawiając w nim Ginny, pana Weasleya, Percy'ego i Billa. Usiedli w ciszy na ławce nieopodal. George ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Jak to się stało? - odezwał się w końcu Harry.

- Byliśmy wtedy w domu - odparł Ron łamiącym się głosem. - Mama powiedziała że musi odpocząć i poszła na górę do sypialni... potem zaczęła nas wołać... to było straszne. Ale dzięki Bogu, nic jej nie będzie.

- Mówiła, że dla czarodziejów to nic poważnego - zauważył Harry.

- Nie tak jak dla mugoli - przyznała Hermiona. - Zawał zwykle oznacza, że czarodziej jest przemęczony i musi przystopować. Ale zlekceważony zawał, może przynieść równie niebezpieczne skutki.

Zapadła cisza. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby nikogo nie było w domu. Aż wzdrygnął się na tę myśl. Nie wyobrażał sobie Nory... świata, bez pani Weasley. Wydawało mu się, że była w nim od zawsze. Może i nie odgrywała tak istotnej roli jak Ron czy Hermiona, ale mimo to stanowiła ważną część, bez której... świat Harry'ego nie byłby już tym samym światem.

- A jak było u Malfoya? - zapytała Hermiona, przerywając ciszę.

- Potwornie - odparł Harry zgodnie z prawdą.

- Byłeś u _Malfoya_? - odezwał się nagle George.

Ton jakim wypowiedział ostatnie słowo świadczył o tym, jak bardzo George gardził ślizgonem.

- Przygotowujemy razem projekt na zielarstwo. No wiesz, w związku z Zajęciami Uzupełniającymi.

- Współczuję - mruknął George wracając do swojej poprzedniej pozycji.

Harry jednak nie oderwał od niego wzroku, bo dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, przez co George musiał właśnie przechodzić. Nadal dochodził do siebie po stracie brata, który był jednocześnie jego najlepszym przyjacielem (wbrew pozorom, zdarza się to bardzo rzadko). Jego matka, z którą poważnie się pokłócił i do której nie odzywał się przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy, dostała zawału, co bądź co bądź, było po części jego winą. Harry poczuł się okropnie głupio, bo ostatnio światła reflektorów były skierowane głównie na niego – to o niego się troszczono, to jego pytano, czy wszystko u niego w porządku, czy dobrze się czuje. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na George'a, który prawdopodobnie przeżywał wszystko jeszcze bardziej niż on.

- Jak ci idzie odbudowa sklepu? - zagadnął go Harry.

George spojrzał na niego przez palce.

- Szczerze mówiąc, to świetnie - rzekł ponuro. - Za kilka dni szykuję drugie otwarcie. Ginny mówiła mi, że nie chcesz przyjść, żeby nie odwracać uwagi od sklepu, ale chciałem cię poprosić, żebyś jednak znalazł czas. No wiesz, to świetna reklama – _Wybraniec kupuje w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów? My też musimy być tacy jak Wybraniec! _

Harry'emu nie specjalnie spodobała się forma reklamy, którą przedstawił George, ale pokiwał głową, chcąc poprawić mu humor.

- W takim razie przyjdę.

- I zabierz ze sobą jak najwięcej ludzi - poprosił George. - Im więcej, tym lepiej.

Kilka minut później, z pokoju, w którym leżała pani Weasley wyszedł Bill. Rozejrzał się i podszedł do nich.

- Kończą się godziny odwiedzin – oświadczył smutnym tonem. - Pójdźcie pożegnać się z mamą i wracajcie z Ginny do domu.

- Tata nie idzie z nami? - zapytał zaskoczony Ron.

- Zostanie tutaj na noc - odparł Bill.

- Dlaczego nie przyjechałeś z Fleur? - zdziwił się Harry.

- Źle się czuje.

Harry wymienił szybkie, porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Hermioną. Kilka dni wcześniej rozmawiali o tym, że Fleur, żona Billa, ostatnio zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie. Hermiona wysnuła nawet hipotezę, że kobieta może być w ciąży.

Harry, Ron, Hermiona i George poszli pożegnać się z panią Weasley i życzyć jej szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się tylko i wyściskała wszystkich, ocierając ze wzruszenia oczy.

Gdy wrócili do Nory był już środek nocy, jednak Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny nie byli ani trochę zmęczeni, nadal wstrząśnięci wydarzeniami tego dnia. Harry był przekonany, że tej nocy nie zaśnie. Przytrafiło mu się zbyt wiele niecodziennych rzeczy, by mógł tak po prostu przyłożyć głowę do poduszki i usnąć.

Usiedli we czwórkę przy stole, popijając w milczeniu herbatę, zagłębieni we własnych myślach. Ron ujął spoczywającą na blacie dłoń Hermiony, na co ta przysunęła się bliżej niego, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. Po paru minutach, siedzieli już w pełnym uścisku, kołysząc się do przodu i do tyłu. Ron pocałował Hermionę w czoło, szepcząc co chwila: „wszystko będzie dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze". Harry nagle poczuł się, jakby był tam zupełnie nie na miejscu i zapragnął natychmiast uciec, zostawić ich samych. Zerknął w bok i zobaczył Ginny, posyłającą mu jakieś dziwne spojrzenia. Czy ona chciała, żeby zrobił to samo, co Ron? By przytulił ją, zapewnił, że wszystko będzie dobrze?

Nie miał pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać, więc w końcu zrezygnował i posłał jej jedynie pokrzepiający uśmiech. Najwyraźniej nie pokrzepił jej wystarczająco, bo odwróciła ostentacyjnie głowę i złożyła ręce na piersiach.

- Idę spać - mruknął Harry, podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła. – Jestem wykończony.

Tak naprawdę nie był ani trochę śpiący, ale musiał uciec. Nie mógł znieść pełnych wyrzutów spojrzeń Ginny, ani Rona i Hermiony, przytulających się, całujących... mimo wszystko szczęśliwych.

Umył się i położył do łóżka. Patrzył za okno, rozmyślając.

Myślał o Malfoyu, który nie był już tym samym Malfoyem. I to nie dlatego, że to ślizgon się zmienił. Zmienił się Harry, a właściwie jego stosunek do chłopaka. Niepokoiło go to, a momentami wręcz przerażało, ale wypracował sobie świetną technikę odrzucania tematu Malfoya na drugi plan, tłumacząc sobie, że i tym razem, myślenie o nim nic mu nie da.

Myślał o pani Weasley i o tym, jak w przeciągu kilku minut, gdy był pewien, że stało jej się coś naprawdę złego, zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele dla niego znaczy. W pewnym sensie zastępowała mu matkę i zawsze dbała, by nie czuł się samotny. Gdy na święta robiła na drutach swetry dla całej rodziny, nigdy nie zapominała o Harrym, wysyłała mu prezenty na urodziny i zawsze traktowała go jak własnego syna. Była dla niego taka dobra.

Pomyślał również na chwilę o Ginny, z którą nieustannie miał problemy. Kiedyś była dla niego jedną z najważniejszych osób na świecie, a teraz... jakby się od niego trochę oddaliła. Coś się między nimi popsuło, lecz Harry jeszcze nie miał pewności co. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy przyszło mu do głowy, że może po prostu do siebie nie pasują.


	9. Prezent urodzinowy

Moim zdaniem jeden z lepszych. Czekam na wasze opinie i z góry przepraszam za tak znienawidzoną przez was Ginny ;).

* * *

Pani Weasley wróciła do Nory kilka dni później. Wyglądała już o wiele lepiej – nabrała kolorów i stała się radośniejsza. Żartowała nawet, że zawał tak naprawdę wyszedł jej na dobre – George, mimo że nie wrócił do domu, regularnie odwiedzał swoją rodzinę, a cała reszta Weasleyów (w tym Harry i Hermiona) wyręczali ją we wszystkim. W pomoc matce szczególnie zaangażował się Bill, który odkąd pani Weasley wróciła do domu, bywał tam codziennie, przynosił jej prezenty i przesiadywał do bardzo późna. Hermionę bardzo zaintrygował fakt, że nigdy nie przychodził z Fleur, lecz Harry nie miał do tego głowy. Za każdym razem, gdy przyjaciółka szturchała go znacząco w ramię, kiedy Bill po raz kolejny zjawiał się w Norze bez żony, kiwał tylko głową na znak, że rozumie co Hermiona ma na myśli, lecz jakoś nigdy nie miał okazji by się nad tym zastanowić.

Nadal dręczyły go problemy ze snem. Chodził z wiecznie podkrążonymi oczami, rozkojarzony i zmęczony. Malfoy za każdym razem, gdy go widział, wzdrygał się z nieco nazbyt teatralnym obrzydzeniem i szeptał jakieś złośliwe uwagi na temat jego nieciekawego wyglądu. Harry odniósł niejasne wrażenie, że tymi kąśliwymi przytykami ślizgon chce poznać przyczynę jego gorszego samopoczucia. Nie zamierzał jednak mówić Malfoyowi, że nie może spać po nocach. Jeszcze czego.

Ginny się do niego nie odzywała, a jeśli już zdecydowała się coś powiedzieć, były to raczej zdawkowe, konieczne słowa, wypowiedziane lodowatym tonem. Harry kompletnie się pogubił, nie mając właściwie pojęcia na czym stoją. Za każdym razem, gdy udało im się zażegnać jeden kryzys, pojawiał się kolejny. Harry miał dosyć tej niepewności i w końcu stwierdził, że jeśli Ginny zamierza go tak traktować z bliżej nieokreślonej przyczyny, to proszę bardzo. On nie będzie więcej wchodził jej w drogę.

Ron i Hermiona nie specjalnie się nim przejmowali. Za bardzo byli zajęci sobą, by mogli zauważyć, że u niego nie wszystko biegnie właściwym torem. Harry nie miał o to pretensji, choć poczuł się nieco urażony, gdy przyjaciele oznajmili mu, że nie pojawią się na jego imprezie urodzinowej, którą przygotowywała pani Weasley.

- Och, Harry, zrozum - jęknęła Hermiona widząc jego zawiedzioną minę. – Moi rodzice wracają na weekend do Anglii i bardzo bym chciała, żeby poznali Rona.

- Nie mogą go poznać w inny weekend? - zapytał Harry chłodno.

- Mogliby, ale już w poniedziałek wyjeżdżają w kolejną podróż. Harry, wiem że ci przykro i życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego, ale moi rodzice...

- Rozumiem - uciął Harry. - Nie ma sprawy.

- Sto lat, stary - mruknął Ron klepiąc go po plecach. - Dopilnowaliśmy, żeby nasze prezenty trafiły jutro w twoje ręce.

- To wspaniale.

Hermiona złożyła mu po raz kolejny nieco przydługie życzenia, po czym razem z Ronem deportowała się z Nory. Harry czuł zimną satysfakcję, na widok ich zmieszanych, pełnych wyrzutów sumienia min, gdy obserwował, jak znikają na podwórku przed domem. Rozumiał swoich przyjaciół i sam zapewne postąpiłby tak samo, lecz mimo to, poczuł się odsunięty. Zdał sobie sprawę, że już nigdy nie będzie traktowany na równi, że zawsze Ron będzie bardziej po stronie Hermiony i odwrotnie. Zabolało go to, lecz postanowił o tym nie myśleć i wrócił do środka.

Od progu osaczyła go rozpromieniona pani Weasley, ubrana w kwiecisty fartuch, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i czerwonym notesem w ręce.

- Harry, kochaneczku, jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz zaprosić nikogo więcej? Jestem przekonana, że nawet gdybyśmy powiadomili gości godzinę przed przyjęciem i tak by się zjawili.

- Nie, pani Weasley, to naprawdę wszyscy, dziękuję - westchnął Harry. - Nie chcę robić kłopotu sprowadzając tutaj połowę Hogwartu.

Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

- Ależ to żaden kłopot - powiedziała. - Ale rozumiem. Nie chcesz więcej gości, to nie. Uprzedzam tylko, że pytam ostatni raz i później nie będzie czasu na zmianę zdania - pogroziła mu żartobliwie palcem.

- Jestem tego świadom - oświadczył Harry przesadnie oficjalnym tonem.

Pani Weasley zachichotała.

- A więc dobrze. Oczekuję pana jutro o godzinie siedemnastej w ogrodzie - rzekła.

- Z pewnością się zjawię.

* * *

Jak obiecał pani Weasley tak zrobił – punkt siedemnasta przyszedł do ogrodu na swoją imprezę urodzinową i z miejsca zachwycił się wystrojem, który przygotowała pani domu. Drzewa ozdobione były wielobarwnymi światełkami, pośrodku ogrodu stał długi stół zastawiony talerzami, sztućcami i szklankami a w powietrzu unosiły się czerwone i złote lampiony. Z jednego z nich, największego, znajdującego się w dalszej części ogrodu, co chwila wystrzeliwały zielone iskry i zatrzymywały się wysoko w powietrzu, formując się w napis: „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry!". Pod jednym z drzew stał wielki stos prezentów.

- Przysłali ich pełno - rzekł podążając za jego wzrokiem George, który nagle pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd. – I nie tylko twoi znajomi. Jeden dostałeś nawet od niejakiego Ezechiela Osaraka. Nie pytaj skąd pochodzi, bo nie wiem.

- Skąd ludzie znają ten adres? - zdziwił się Harry.

- Nie znają. Piszą po prostu na kopercie _Harry Potter_, a sowa sama ciebie znajduje. To naprawdę proste...

- Harry, jesteś już! - zawołała pani Weasley, przerywając rozmowę z Kingsleyem i podchodząc do nich. - I jak ci się podoba?

- Jest... wspaniale - wypalił Harry jeszcze raz rozglądając się po ogrodzie.

Pani Weasley chciała go chyba jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale nie zdążyła, bo oto wszyscy obecni nagle zdali sobie sprawę, że się zjawił i zaczęli podchodzić do niego, ściskać mu dłoń i składać życzenia. Jedynie Luna Lovegood się nie zbliżyła. Dalej stała oparta o pień jednego z drzew, popijając sok z dyni. Widząc, że na nią patrzy, uniosła jakby w toaście, trzymaną w ręku szklankę i posłała mu współczujący uśmiech.

Gdy w końcu wszyscy życzyli mu już wszystkiego najlepszego, ruszył w jej stronę, po drodze potykając się o jakiś kamyk. Klnąc w duchu stanął naprzeciwko Luny, zażenowany.

- Najlepsze życzenia, Harry - powiedziała swoim typowym, monotonnym głosem.

- Dzięki, Luna - mruknął Harry. - I dzięki, że przyszłaś.

- Nie ma sprawy. Ale nie widzę Rona i Hermiony. Czy coś się stało?

Harry zasępił się. Prawie zapomniał, że nie ma z nim jego przyjaciół. Na myśl, że w tym momencie pewnie świetnie się bawią u rodziców Hermiony poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.

- Musieli wyjechać - wyjaśnił. - A twój tata? Nie mógł przyjść?

- Myślę że nadal jest mu głupio, że ciebie wydał - szepnęła Luna.

- Chciał cię ratować. Nie mam do niego żalu.

- Wiem, mówiłam mu, ale się uparł. Powiedział, że jest zajęty badaniem nowego gatunku charpaków krętorogich - Luna pokręciła znacząco głową dając tym samym Harry'emu do zrozumienia, że nie istnieje inny gatunek charpaka krętorogiego... oprócz charpaka krętorogiego.

- W każdym razie przekaż mu, że nie jestem na niego zły - rzekł Harry i podszedł do stołu, bo właśnie dostrzegł panią Weasley machającą na nich ręką.

Usiadł pomiędzy Percym a George'm, naprzeciwko Neville'a Longbottoma, który uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało. Harry cieszył się z towarzystwa swoich przyjaciół i wielką przyjemność sprawiała mu rozmowa z nimi, lecz nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że kogoś brakuje i nie był do końca pewny, czy chodziło o Rona i Hermionę.

- Harry, otwarcie sklepu za tydzień - oznajmił George rzeczowo. - Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz.

- W sobotę? Jas-  
- George, chyba nie zapraszasz Harry'ego na to swoje otwarcie - rzekł Percy z pogardą. - Wiedz, że ma on teraz bardzo dużo nauki i nie ma czasu, by co tydzień chodzić na jakieś niedorzeczne imprezy, a poza tym...

- Rozumiem, co chcesz powiedzieć Percy, ale nie uważasz, że to Harry powinien decydować o tym, co będzie robić, a co nie? - powiedział George spokojnie i powoli.

- Oczywiście, że tak, jednakże...

- Ale ja bardzo chętnie pójdę - wypalił szybko Harry, nie chcąc doprowadzić do kłótni pomiędzy braćmi.

Zauważył, że George się zmienił. Nie dokuczał Percy'emu, był opanowany i cichy. Dawny, diabelski błysk w oku, który Harry zawsze u niego widział gdy ten był z bratem bliźniakiem, znikł, najwyraźniej bezpowrotnie. Harry'emu nie specjalnie podobał się ten nowy George – uprzejmy w stosunku do Percy'ego i spokojny. Czy śmierć Freda aż tak bardzo go zmieniła? Czy już nigdy nie będzie tą samą osobą?

- Świetnie - ucieszył się. - Ciebie Neville też zapraszam.

Neville najwyraźniej zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że dostanie oficjalne zaproszenie od właściciela Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów, bo roześmiał się i od razu ożywił. Udało mu się nawet wciągnąć w rozmowę o nowo odkrytych roślinach leczniczych profesor McGonagall, która po kilku minutach wyglądała, jakby miała zasnąć z głową wspartą na dłoni.

Wszyscy odśpiewali Harry'emu sto lat, zjedli przygotowany przez panią Weasley tort, po czym zmusili go do otwierania prezentów. Było ich naprawdę dużo, więc otworzył tylko pierwsze trzy które wpadły mu w ręce (dostał od Kingsleya egzemplarz Historii Magii, wzbogacony o obszerną informację o śmierci Voldemorta, od Hagrida zestaw domowych wypieków i od niejakiej Julii Bored niewielkie, czerwone, szklane serce, którego przeznaczenia nikt nie mógł dociec), podziękował za resztę i wdał się w rozmowę z Seamusem Finniganem na temat przyszłorocznych mistrzostw Europy w quidditchu.

Przyjęcie skończyło się dopiero późnym wieczorem. Wszyscy goście wreszcie opuścili Norę i udali się do swoich domów. Pani Weasley stwierdziła, że sprzątaniem zajmą się jutro, więc ona, pan Weasley, Harry, Ginny oraz Bill i George, którzy zobowiązali się zostać w domu na noc i pomóc rano w sprzątaniu, poszli się myć.

Harry wyszedł z łazienki i udał się do swojej sypialni, spodziewając się zastać ją pustą. Dlatego zdziwił się, gdy po wejściu do środka dostrzegł Ginny, ubraną w króciutką, różową koszulkę nocną i siedzącą na jego łóżku.

- G-Ginny? - zapytał zdumiony - Co ty tu robisz?

- Nie otworzyłeś mojego prezentu - stwierdziła dziwnym głosem.

To o to chodziło?

- Och... no tak. Przepraszam cię, Ginny, ale sama widziałaś ile ich było. Gdybym otwierał każdy po kolei siedzielibyśmy tam do rana.

- Nie o to mi chodzi - rzekła Ginny wstając. - Po prostu bardzo chcę, żebyś otworzył mój prezent w dzień swoich urodzin.

- Mogłaś mi powiedzieć wcześniej. To naprawdę nie może poczekać do rana?

Harry'emu nie podobało się, że dystans pomiędzy nimi znów niebezpiecznie się zmniejsza.

- A skoro mój prezent leży na dole, ukryty pomiędzy stertą innych, – ciągnęła dziewczyna jakby w ogóle go nie słuchając, - to muszę dać ci drugi.

Dopiero gdy klatka piersiowa Ginny niemal stykała się z jego torsem, zrozumiał, co dziewczyna chce zrobić. Strach sparaliżował jego ciało i przez chwilę miał dziwną pustkę w głowie, a jedyna myśl, która w tamtym momencie przez nią przeszła kazała mu natychmiast uciekać.

_Ginny zwariowała. Nie jest sobą. Nawet mówi nie swoim głosem. Trzeba coś zrobić. Przecież nie można dopuścić, by... _

- Kocham cię, Harry - szepnęła mu do ucha, a zimny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz wstrząsnął jego ciałem. - Zapomnijmy po prostu o wszystkich trudnościach. Nie może choć raz być normalnie?

_To nie jest właściwe. _

Zrobił kilka kroków w tył, odsuwając się od Ginny. Obserwował, jak jej twarz tężeje, nabiera jakiegoś dziwnego, nienaturalnego wyrazu. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że dziewczyna zaraz się rozpłacze, jednak z ulgą stwierdził, że nic takiego się nie dzieje. Zamiast tego zapytała tylko:

- Dlaczego?

- Myślę... że powinniśmy dać sobie trochę czasu, Ginny - rzekł Harry po chwili milczenia. - Nie jest między nami dobrze, sama to widzisz. Przerwa jest chyba najlepszym wyjściem.

Ginny zacisnęła mocno wargi i przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby chciała jeszcze zaprotestować, jednak najwyraźniej zrezygnowała, bo westchnęła tylko ciężko.

- Masz rację - przyznała, a Harry odniósł wrażenie, że nie mówi do końca szczerze. - Przerwa dobrze nam zrobi.

Stała jeszcze przez chwilę w tym samym miejscu, jednak widząc, że Harry nie ma nic do dodania, wyminęła go i pospiesznie opuściła sypialnię.

Gdy w końcu uporali się z bałaganem jaki panował w ogrodzie, Harry i George postanowili zabrać się za rozpakowywanie prezentów. Państwo Weasley wybrali się na spacer, a Ginny przez cały dzień nie wyściubiła nosa ze swojego pokoju, co szczerze mówiąc odpowiadało Harry'emu, który nadal czuł się zbyt zażenowany, by choćby na nią patrzeć.

On i George przy pomocy czarów przetransportowali prezenty do kuchni, gdzie usiedli przy stole i z zamiarem uporania się ze wszystkimi pakunkami za jednym razem, zaczęli rozrywać kolorowe papiery.

Nastał wieczór, a oni nie posunęli się zbytnio do przodu, lecz pojawili się Ron i Hermiona, którzy usiedli razem z nimi i przyłączyli się do, jak się okazało, żmudnej i nudnej pracy. Prezentów było mnóstwo i spora część z nich stanowiła po prostu książki, lecz zdarzały się również przedmioty bardzo dziwne, jak na przykład jakieś metalowe, podłużne urządzenie, którego przeznaczenia żadne z nich nie potrafiło dociec. Podarunek od tajemniczego Ezechiela Osaraka natomiast, okazał się po prostu zdjęciem (podpisanym) przedstawiającym Ezechiela Osaraka, ubranego w kwieciste szorty i różową koszulę, stojącego gdzieś w lesie, uśmiechającego się i machającego raz po raz do aparatu.

- Jak było u twoich rodziców? - zapytał Harry Hermionę, walcząc z jakimś wyjątkowo upartym kartonem.

- Och, całkiem miło - odparła Hermiona wymieniając z Ronem szybkie uśmiechy. - Rodzice bardzo polubili Rona. A jak było na imprezie? Cały czas żałowaliśmy, że nie mogliśmy tam z wami być.

Harry rzucił kolejny egzemplarz _O Harrym Potterze i jego mrocznej przeszłości_ na stertę książek i sięgnął do płaskiej paczuszki, starannie zapakowanej w srebrny papier.

- Było świetnie - mruknął.

Rozerwał opakowanie i jego oczom ukazała się następna książka. Już miał rzucić ją tam, gdzie było jej miejsce, jednak jego uwagę przykuł liścik, który z niej wypadł. Harry podniósł go i przeczytał:

_Mam nadzieję, że to ci pomoże, Potter, bo naprawdę twój wygląd zaczyna mnie wkurzać. _

_Wszystkiego najlepszego itp._

Harry poznał to pochyłe, staranne pismo. Nie mógłby pomylić go z żadnym innym. Z niedowierzaniem zerknął na okładkę książki. Złote litery _Jak zmienić się z obrzydliwego brzydala w kogoś całkiem przyzwoitego_, zalśniły w świetle świecy. Gapił się jak głupi na swój prezent, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa.

- Harry? - zapytał Ron. - Wszystko w porządku?

- Wydaje mi się... że dostałem prezent od Malfoya - wykrztusił.


	10. Pokątna

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak ma się zachować w stosunku do Malfoya następnego dnia, gdy razem z Ronem i Hermioną pojawił się w Ministerstwie na Zajęciach Uzupełniających. Ślizgon mu nie pomagał – gdy Harry zajął swoje stałe miejsce obok niego, nie odezwał się ani słowem na temat urodzin Harry'ego, a co dopiero prezentu, który mu wysłał.

Gdy przeszła fala zaskoczenia i niedowierzania, szczerze mówiąc, Harry'emu zrobiło się miło. Mimo, że podarunek Malfoya był nietaktowny i typowo bezczelny, to jednak sam fakt, że blondyn pamiętał o jego urodzinach, sprawiał, że Harry'emu robiło się tak jakoś... ciepło na sercu.

Postanowił zapytać ślizgona o to po południu, gdy będą sami. Nie skończyli jeszcze projektu na zielarstwo, więc Malfoy zaproponował by i tego dnia zajęli się nim u niego w domu. Była to idealna okazja. Harry już dawno zauważył, że gdy są sami ślizgon staje się o wiele bardziej... ludzki.

Tak więc, zaraz po Obronie Przed Czarną Magią, pożegnał się krótko z Ronem i Hermioną i razem z Malfoyem opuścił gmach Ministerstwa Magii. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, mijając spieszących do domów mugoli, przecinając zatłoczone ulice. Harry był nieco poirytowany zachowaniem swojego kompana, który nic nie robił sobie z mugolskich przejść dla pieszych i przecinał ulicę wszędzie, gdzie mu się żywnie podobało. Harry omal nie dostał palpitacji serca, gdy wielka, czerwona ciężarówka zatrzymała się z piskiem opon przed blondynem, który nie zaszczycił jej nawet spojrzeniem.

- Oszalałeś? - zawołał Harry, kiedy już obaj byli na chodniku.

- Co masz na myśli? - mruknął Malfoy patrząc z roztargnieniem w niebo.

- Tak bardzo ci zależy na tym, żeby zakończyć swój żywot pod kołami jakiegoś buldożera, Malfoy? - warknął Harry.

- Och, o tym mówisz. - Malfoy przewrócił oczami. – Potter, z łaski swojej zajmij się sobą. Nie potrzebuję twojej troski.

Harry naburmuszył się, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

Przez zachmurzone niebo przebiły się na chwilę wątłe promienie słońca i oświetliły twarz blondyna, sprawiając, że stała się nieco mniej ponura. Harry przyglądał się Malfoyowi i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że rzeczywiście jest bardzo przystojny. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Wcześniej skupiał się raczej na swojej nienawiści, a teraz, gdy jego stosunki z Malfoyem ociepliły się... Harry to dostrzegł. A im dłużej patrzył na ślizgona, tym bardziej przystojny się wydawał.

- Och, Potter, przestań – jęknął Malfoy. - Przypominam ci, że jesteś w zaawansowanym związku z Rudą Wiewiórą.

Harry szybko odwrócił wzrok.

- Już nie – bąknął.

Malfoy nie opatrzył tej informacji żadnym komentarzem. Spojrzał tylko na Harry'ego jakimś podejrzanym wzrokiem, po czym przyspieszył kroku, a na jego twarz wstąpił pewien nieodgadniony, delikatny uśmiech. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy Harry zobaczył u niego, prawdziwy uśmiech, nie mający nic wspólnego z ironią.

W mieszkaniu ślizgona znaleźli się kilka minut później.

Tym razem, Harry zdjął buty.

* * *

- Chciałem ci podziękować, za... hm... pamięć. - wymamrotał Harry.

Skończyli pracę nad projektem i teraz siedzieli w salonie Malfoya, kończąc w milczeniu herbatę. Ślizgon zajął miejsce w fotelu, a Harry na kanapie.

- Hę? – Malfoy uniósł jedną brew.  
- No... wysłałeś mi prezent urodzinowy - mruknął Harry, czując, że wstyd powoli wypala mu się na policzkach.  
Malfoy jeszcze przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby nie miał zielonego pojęcia o czym Harry mówi. Po kilku sekundach jednak, jego twarz rozjaśniła się w zrozumieniu a kącik ust uniósł wysoko w górę.

- Ach, o tym mówisz. Tak, wysłałem ci tę książkę i mówiąc szczerze, zrobiłem to dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego. - Zmierzył Harry'ego od góry do dołu krytycznym spojrzeniem. - Najwyraźniej nie zrozumiałeś mojej sugestii.

Harry milczał, udając, że jest poważnie zajęty oglądaniem zawartości swojego kubka (Malfoy zadbał o to, by Harry dostał najbardziej wyszczerbiony i popękany z możliwych).

- Zawsze zastanawiałem się, jak to możliwe, że ktoś taki jak ty może mieć takie powodzenie – westchnął Malfoy. - Rozumiem, że jesteś Wybrańcem i tak dalej, ale na Boga...  
- Przymknij się, Malfoy.  
- Właściwie, to nie dziwię się Wiewiórze, że cię rzuciła. - Ślizgon zignorował ostrzeżenie Harry'ego – Dziwne, że dopiero teraz.

- Ona mnie nie rzuciła.  
W szarych oczach Malfoya po raz kolejny zatliła się na sekundę pewna niezidentyfikowana emocja, po czym szybko zniknęła. Harry odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że Ślizgon chce o coś zapytać, ale ostatkami sił się powstrzymuje. Zamiast tego zaczął bawić się sznurkami swojej chabrowej bluzy.

- Ty ją rzuciłeś? - zapytał w końcu, niby od niechcenia, ale dało się wyczuć w jego pytaniu pewne napięcie.  
- Można tak powiedzieć.

Zapadła krępująca cisza, przerywana jedynie miarowymi oddechami ich obu. Harry starał się nie patrzeć na Ślizgona, jednak wbrew pozorom nie było to takie łatwe. Jego oczy jakby odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i same kierowały się w stronę Malfoya, który ze średnim zainteresowaniem przyglądał się swoim paznokciom.

Nagle, znikąd, Harry przypomniał sobie rozmowę, jaką odbył z Georgem w szpitalu. Do głowy wpadł mu pewien, dość ryzykowny pomysł. Postanowił jednak spróbować.

- W sobotę George Weasley urządza ponowne otwarcie swojego sklepu - mruknął Harry.  
- I co w związku z tym?  
Harry wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. _Dlaczego on musiał wszystko utrudniać?_

- Prosił mnie, żebym przyprowadził ze sobą jak najwięcej osób. Więc... może chciałbyś...?  
Dlaczego to zabrzmiało tak głupio? Harry poczuł się, jakby miał się zaraz zapaść pod ziemię, gdy twarz Malfoya powoli, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, wykrzywiała się w przepełnionym drwiną uśmiechu.  
- Potter, zapraszasz mnie na randkę? - zapytał rozbawionym tonem.  
- Nie – zaprzeczył szybko. - Nie, po prostu chcę...  
- Dobra.  
Harry'emu przez chwilę wydawało się, że się przesłyszał.

- Co?  
- Dobra! – powtórzył Malfoy, głośno i wyraźnie, jakby mówił do osoby mającej problemy ze słuchem. - Pójdę z tobą na otwarcie tego sklepu!

* * *

Ulica Pokątna zawsze należała do jednego z ulubionych czarodziejskich miejsc Harry'ego. Tak samo jak Ministerstwo – odkąd zginął Voldemort, znów tętniła życiem, a w powietrzu zawisła magiczna, radosna atmosfera, którą Harry tak uwielbiał. Był sierpień, więc Pokątna wypełniła się uczniami niosącymi naręcze książek, uczniami stojącymi z nosami przyklejonymi do witryny sklepu miotlarskiego, uczniami śmiejącymi się, uczniami biegnącymi gdzieś w pośpiechu. Wielu z nich odwracało za Harrym głowy, szepcząc do siebie coś na jego temat. Dwójka dzieciaków, na oko trzynastoletnich, nawet zatrzymała się, pokazując go sobie palcem.

- Na co się gapicie? - warknął Malfoy poirytowany. - Nie wtykajcie swoich pryszczatych nosów w nie swoje sprawy.  
Harry ledwo powstrzymał się przed parsknięciem śmiechem, po czym pociągnął ślizgona za ramię, by dał sobie spokój.  
- Widziałeś, jak się gapili? - zawołał Malfoy z oburzeniem, wskazując kciukiem przez ramię na rzeczywiście trochę pryszczatych nastolatków. - Jakbyś był jakimś pieprzonym okazem muzealnym.  
- Przyzwyczaiłem się - mruknął Harry.  
Malfoy wydał z siebie ciche prychnięcie, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Doszli do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów, z których wydobywała się głośna, skoczna muzka. Przez witryny sklepowe, można było dostrzec czarodziejów i czarownice ściśniętych w środku jak sardynki. Harry westchnął ciężko i pociągnął po raz kolejny za ramię Malfoya, który już szykował się do ucieczki.  
Gdy tylko weszli do środka ze wszystkich stron otoczył ich dziki tłum. Harry rozglądał się przez chwilę, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy jakąś znajomą twarz, ale nikogo takiego nie dostrzegł. Złapał za nadgarstek Malfoya, żeby nie zginął mu w tłumie. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Ślizgon wyszarpnął swoją rękę, ale nie zrobił tego. Co więcej, nawet nie skomentował zachowania Harry'ego.  
Jakaś jasnowłosa kobieta odwróciła się do niego przodem i Harry natychmiast ją poznał. Rita Skeeter spoglądała na niego zza swoich, dobrze mu znanych, okularów w czerwonych obwódkach, ozdobionych niewielkimi brylancikami. Jej spojrzenie przebiegło po jego twarzy, nieco w dół i zatrzymało się dokładnie na dłoni, która ściskała nadgarstek Malfoya. Harry szybko go puścił, widząc, jak zmienia się wyraz na jej twarzy. Z zaskoczenia, poprzez pewne niezrozumienie, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na niemal szaleńczym rozradowaniu.

- Harry! - zawołała na tyle głośno, że parę osób stojących najbliżej odwróciło się do nich. - Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj!  
- Harry? Harry Potter? - ktoś szepnął. – To on?  
- Ja też się pani tutaj nie spodziewałem - syknął Harry.  
Nadal pamiętał jej zjadliwe artykuły na temat jego i Hermiony. Nie wspominając już o książce o Dumbledorze.  
- Przyszłam napisać mały artykulik na temat tego sklepiku - wyjaśniła Skeeter wykonując teatralny gest ręką. - Cieszy się sporą popularnością. A może chciałbyś, Harry, coś mi o nim opowiedzieć? Jakieś wrażenia? Przy okazji, mógłbyś udzielić mi wywiadu...  
- Nie, dziękuję - odparł stanowczo Harry, odwracając się do niej plecami.  
Był przekonany, że zobaczy Malfoya, ale ten gdzieś zniknął. Pewnie poszedł oglądać towar, pomyślał Harry, przeciskając się między ludźmi.

- Harry Potter? - rozległ się kobiecy głos.  
Harry zerknął w miejsce, skąd się wydobywał i jego oczom ukazały się dwie dziewczyny, na oko nieco od niego młodsze. Jedna – wysoka i ciemnowłosa, druga – przysadzista i ruda.

- Słucham?  
- Jestem twoją wielką fanką! - zapiszczała ta wyższa. - O mój Boże, Mary, masz pióro?  
Dziewczyna o imieniu Mary, zaczęła gorączkowo grzebać w swojej torebce, ale Harry już odwrócił od nich wzrok. Wszyscy dookoła zwrócili się w jego stronę. Nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd, ludzie wręcz rzucili się na niego, podając mu pióra i kawałki pergaminów.  
- Dla Henry'ego! - krzyknął ktoś wciskając mu w rękę notes i ołówek.  
- Dla kochanej Rudy!  
Poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go za rękę. Spróbował ją wyszarpnąć, ale uścisk był zbyt silny. Raptem wszystko dookoła zaczęło wirować i rozmazywać się. Harry poczuł się, jakby ktoś przeciskał go przez bardzo ciasną rurę. Zabrakło mu powietrza a ciśnienie w uszach stawało się nie do zniesienia. I gdy już myślał, że nie wytrzyma, ucisk zelżał a on sam odetchnął z ulgą. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że znajduje się w jakiejś odosobnionej uliczce. Odwrócił się, a jego oczom ukazał się nikt inny, jak Malfoy.

- Och, nie patrz tak na mnie, Potter – burknął. - Nie porywam cię. Miałem po prostu dosyć tego tłoku.  
- I musiałeś zabierać mnie ze sobą? - zapytał Harry z pretensją w głosie. - Obiecałem George'owi, że będę dzisiaj w Magicznych Dowcipach.  
- Odniosłem wrażenie, że zaraz zjedzą cię te hieny - mruknął Malfoy nie patrząc na niego.  
- Och...  
To wszystko co Harry potrafił powiedzieć. Był trochę na siebie zły, ale nie potrafił wymyślić czegoś bardziej konstruktywnego, niż zwykłe „och".

- W każdym razie Rita Skeeter dobierze ci się do tyłka, Potter - powiedział Malfoy i ruszył przed siebie, a gdy zobaczył, że Harry nie idzie za nim odwrócił się i rzucił zniecierpliwionym tonem: - Idziesz?  
Harry zreflektował się i podbiegł do niego. Wolał nie pytać, gdzie są, choć czuł, że powinien.  
- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał.  
- Nie widziałeś, jak gapiła się na tę twoją cholerną rękę? Właściwie, to po co, do licha, w ogóle dotykałeś mojego nadgarstka? Czy ja jestem jakimś dzieciakiem, żebyś musiał mnie pilnować?  
Harry nie odpowiedział (właściwie i tak nie wiedziałby, co mógłby odpowiedzieć na coś takiego), bo właśnie wyszli na ruchliwą, szeroką ulicę. Z miejsca ją rozpoznał.

Byli na Calumed Street.


	11. Mimo wszystko

_Kanon postanowił wyjechać na krótkie wakacje. Prosił, żebym przekazała, że niedługo wróci. _

_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze._

* * *

- Nigdy nie zamierzałem wstąpić w szeregi Czarnego Pana, Potter. On chciał ukarać mojego ojca, dlatego powierzył mi zadanie... uśmiercenia Dumbledore'a. Nie miałem zamiaru nikogo zabijać. Nie jestem swoim ojcem.  
Harry gapił się na Malfoya z lekko rozwartymi ustami. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ślizgon zwierza mu się z czegoś takiego. Coś ścisnęło go mocno za serce. Tak naprawdę, nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, w jaki sposób Malfoy przyłączył się do Voldemorta. Wolał skupiać się na swojej wieloletniej nienawiści i być ślepym na jakiekolwiek okoliczności łagodzące.  
Znów byli w salonie Malfoya, jednak tym razem blondyn usiadł razem z nim na kanapie. Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczęli rozmawiać o swojej przeszłości. Było to zaskakująco naturalne, choć gdyby parę lat temu ktoś mu powiedział, że będzie siedział w domu Dracona Malfoya i słuchał jego zwierzeń, zapewne wybuchnąłby śmiechem. Teraz jednak w ogóle nie był w nastroju do żartów.  
- Jest pieprzonym tchórzem - mruknął ślizgon nie patrząc Harry'emu w oczy. - Zasłużył sobie na to, co go spotkało.  
Harry przez chwilę nie potrafił skojarzyć, o kim blondyn mówił. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, że chodziło o Lucjusza Malfoya. Raptem, odczuł przemożną chęć, by jakoś pocieszyć ślizgona, ale nie miał pojęcia od czego zacząć.  
- Ciebie, Potter, też nienawidziłem - rzekł po chwili Malfoy, nieco głośniej. Podniósł na niego głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Okropnie cię nienawidziłem. Zawsze wszędzie musiałeś być pierwszy, zawsze najważniejszy, najlepszy. Wszyscy skakali wokół ciebie, jakbyś był jakąś cholerną porcelanową lalką, która może się w każdej chwili stłuc.  
Harry'emu bardzo spodobał się czas przeszły, którego użył ślizgon.  
- A teraz? - szepnął.  
- Teraz też jesteś wkurzający - przyznał Malfoy, kiwając głową. - Ale nie... nie nienawidzę cię.  
Zapadła cisza, a Harry z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że po raz pierwszy nie wydaje się być krępująca. Przeciwnie, sprawiała wrażenie wyjątkowo naturalnej.

Malfoy patrzył na niego jakoś dziwnie. Kąciki jego ust były lekko uniesione ku górze. W szarych, zwykle beznamiętnych i obojętnych oczach zatańczyły wesołe iskierki. Harry odwrócił wzrok, czując że się rumieni.  
Od kiedy w ogóle Harry rumienił się w obecności Malfoya? I dlaczego ten zachowuje się tak... niemalfoyowo? Dlaczego nie może być taki jak zwykle - złośliwy, zimny i arogancki?  
- Ja też cię nienawidziłem - rzekł Harry. - Ale to była twoja wina, to ty zachowywałeś się jak dupek.  
- Ja? - zdziwił się ślizgon z udawaną pretensją. - Potter, a kto nie przyjął mojej wyciągniętej ręki? Kto cały czas miał ślizgonów za śmierciożerców? Kto rzucił na mnie jakiś czarnomagiczny urok, od którego omal nie umarłem?  
Gdy Malfoy zadał ostatnie pytanie, poczucie winy spłynęło na Harry'ego lodowatą falą.  
- Nie wiedziałem, jak to działa – wymamrotał spode łba.  
- No świetnie! - zawołał Malfoy z oburzeniem. - Rzuciłeś na mnie urok, którego w ogóle nie znałeś i nie wiedziałeś jak działa! A jakby to było zaklęcie uśmiercające? Boże, Potter, ty naprawdę jesteś taki głupi...  
- Cały ten czas myślałeś, że chciałem cię _zabić_?  
- No... tak.  
- Nigdy nie chciałem zabić nikogo.  
Malfoy odchrząknął znacząco.  
- Oprócz Voldemorta.  
Teraz wydał z siebie głośne kaszlnięcie.  
- I Snape'a. Ale tylko czasami.  
Malfoy zaczął prawie się krztusić. Harry roześmiał się.  
- Och, zamknij się Malfoy - rzucił.  
Chciał, by jego głos brzmiał gniewnie, ale nie specjalnie mu to wyszło, bo nie potrafił pozbyć się szerokiego uśmiechu z twarzy.  
- A' propos, Snape'a, - zaczął Malfoy – to zawsze zastanawiałem się, dlaczego aż tak bardzo cię nienawidzi. Oczywiście on w ogóle nie lubił gryfonów (i wcale mu się nie dziwię), ale ty mu szczególnie podpadłeś.  
- Nie przepadał za moim ojcem - wyjaśnił Harry. - I ja mu go chyba trochę przypominałem.  
Malfoy uniósł brwi.

- Dlaczego nie przepadał za twoim ojcem?  
Harry kaszlnął nerwowo, chcąc odwlec trochę odpowiedź na to pytanie. Nie był pewien, czy powinien opowiadać Malfoyowi o szczegółach niezbyt przyjaznej znajomości Jamesa Pottera i Severusa Snape'a. Odniósł wrażenie, że mistrz eliksirów wolałby, żeby nikt nie wiedział, jak zachowywał się w stosunku do niego ojciec Harry'ego.

- No cóż, powiedzmy, że mój ojciec był dla Snape'a trochę jak ty dla mnie – wyjaśnił.. - … w szkole, oczywiście – dodał.  
Na twarz Malfoya wstąpił wyraz jeszcze większej konsternacji.  
- To nie wszyscy Potterowie są szlachetni i prawi? - wyszeptał teatralnie, z udawanym strachem. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że twój tatuś był zły i samolubny? Niemożliwe.  
Z ust Harry'ego wyrwał się chichot, pospiesznie stłumiony dłonią. To co powiedział Malfoy nie było przecież zabawne.  
- A jednak.  
Harry zerknął na zegarek. Było już późno.  
- Chyba już pójdę – powiedział wstając.  
Malfoy podniósł na niego wzrok i przez chwilę, Harry'emu wydawało się, że zaraz poprosi go, by został. Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jemu również nie spieszy się, by wyjść, ale musiał. Wiedział, że gdyby nie wrócił na noc do Nory, Ron i Hermiona, a przede wszystkim pani Weasley bardzo by się martwili. A Harry nie chciał przyprawiać dodatkowych zmartwień pani Weasley. Nie po tym, co jej się przytrafiło.  
- W porządku - mruknął Malfoy, również wstając, by odprowadzić go do drzwi.  
Weszli do przedpokoju. Harry uklęknął, by założyć buty.  
- Potter, zrób coś dla mnie – poprosił ślizgon.  
Harry podniósł ze zdziwieniem głowę.  
- Przeczytaj książkę, którą ci dałem.

* * *

- Gdzie byłeś? - powitał go od progu Ron. - Nie widzieliśmy cię w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów.  
On i Hermiona siedzieli przy stole w kuchni. Nie wyglądali na zadowolonych.  
- U Malfoya - odparł Harry zgodnie z prawdą.  
Jego przyjaciele wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia.  
- _U Malfoya_? - powtórzył Ron, jakby nie dosłyszał.  
- Tak, u Malfoya.  
- Po co?  
Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Ron zamierzał urządzać mu teraz śledztwo? Jakim prawem? Zresztą i tak nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby wytłumaczyć przyjaciołom swoją obecność w mieszkaniu Malfoya, skoro sam nawet nie był pewien, dlaczego się tam znalazł.

- Po prostu. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
- Przyjaźnisz się teraz z Malfoyem? - wyszeptał Ron lodowatym tonem.  
- A to jakiś problem? - zapytał Harry gniewnie.  
- Harry, po prostu się o ciebie martwimy - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie jestem pewna, czy towarzystwo Malfoya... Ginny powiedziała nam, że nie jesteście już razem...  
- _Ja_ lubię jego towarzystwo - oznajmił Harry. - I nic wam do moich relacji z Ginny. Właściwie nie rozumiem, co was tak dziwi? Jesteście zbyt zajęci sobą, a ja muszę od czasu do czasu z kimś porozmawiać.  
Nie powinien był tego mówić. Hermiona nie powiedziała nic, jedynie utkwiła w nim swoje pełne rozczarowania i zaskoczenia oczy, lecz Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy i wykrztusił:  
- Co?  
- Nie to miałem na myśli - powiedział Harry szybko. - Nie mam do was pretensji. Malfoy jest teraz... inny.  
Oczywiście, że miał do nich pretensje. Oczywiście, że czuł się odsunięty, ale nie potrafił im tego powiedzieć. Byli zbyt szczęśliwi, by mógł w jakikolwiek sposób się między nich mieszać, tylko dlatego, że ostatnio nie spędzają już z nim tyle czasu.  
- Jakoś nie mogę w to uwierzyć - prychnął Ron.

- No to nie wierz - zaperzył się Harry.  
- Uspokójcie się! - zawołała Hermiona wstając.  
Była wściekła. Jej spojrzenie niemal miotało błyskawice.  
- Ron, przestań zachowywać się jak zazdrosny dzieciak – warknęła. - Jeśli Harry chce przyjaźnić się z Malfoyem, to nie nasza sprawa. A ty, Harry... - Zwróciła się do niego, a jej twarz momentalnie złagodniała i wypełniła się troską. - Po prostu uważaj na siebie. Nie chcemy, żeby przydarzyło ci się coś złego.  
Harry i Ron oniemieli, obaj z podobnymi minami gapiąc się na Hermionę.  
- Jestem zmęczona – oświadczyła. - Idę spać. Dobranoc.

Odeszła od stołu i weszła na schody, a Harry i Ron jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyli za nią, z szeroko otwartymi ustami.  
Wkrótce i oni poszli na górę, położyć się do łóżek, nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem. Chwilę po tym, gdy Harry przyłożył głowę do poduszki, zasnął.  
Znajdował się w jakimś mikroskopijnym pomieszczeniu. Gdyby rozłożył ręce na boki napotkałby ściany. Ktoś za jego plecami wypowiedział jego imię, ale gdy się odwrócił nie zobaczył żywej duszy. Nagle tuż przed jego twarzą, pojawiła się lewitująca głowa Rona. Zawieszona w powietrzu, jakby na niewidzialnym sznurku wyglądała dość komicznie. Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać i nawet otworzył usta by to zrobić, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.  
- Potter cuchnie - odezwała się głowa Rona, głosem do złudzenia przypominającym głos Malfoya.  
Harry'ego przestało to śmieszyć, a zaczęło trochę przerażać. Coś ukłuło go w pierś i gdy spojrzał w dół, zobaczył po pierwsze, że jest nagi, a po drugie, że wielka odznaka ze świecącymi, czerwonymi literami przebiła mu skórę. Kilka kropel krwi skapnęło na podłogę.  
- To za mojego ojca - powiedziała głowa.  
Harry poczuł okropny ból w nosie, jakby ktoś go kopnął w twarz, i usłyszał głośne chrupnięcie. Podniósł ręce do twarzy. Krew zaczęła ściekać mu po palcach.  
- No to do zobaczenia, Potter, chyba... żebyśmy się już nie zobaczyli.  
Coś zmiażdżyło mu palce u lewej ręki. Chciał krzyknąć ale i tym razem głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Czuł ciepłą krew tryskającą z jego nosa i spływającą w dół po twarzy i szyi. Zamachnął się, by uderzyć lewitującą głowę, sprawić, żeby przestała, jednak jego pięść tylko przeleciała przez nią jak przez powietrze.  
- Nie gustuję w zdrajcach krwi - rzekła głowa Rona, ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego.  
Nie miał pojęcia co stanie się tym razem. Zamknął oczy. Ból, który tym razem zaserwowała mu głowa pochodził raczej ze środka i zlokalizowany był gdzieś w okolicach serca. Harry uniósł powieki i znów zerknął na swoją lewą pierś. Nie zmieniła się. Coś mocno ścisnęło go za gardło tak, że nie mógł oddychać. Tracił powietrze. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to się udusi...

Obudził się z krzykiem i usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku. Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy i zerknął na łóżko Rona. Na szczęście nie obudził go jego wrzask. Harry założył okulary, kapcie i szlafrok i zszedł na dół do kuchni, by napić się wody. Przed oczami nadal miał wizję tamtego pokoju. Przez chwilę nawet, wydało mu się, że czuje lekkie kłucie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie we śnie wbiła się odznaka.

Odznaka z napisem _Potter cuchnie_.


	12. George

_Pragnę oficjalnie oświadczyć, że skończyłam pisać Kwitnącą._

* * *

Następnego dnia była niedziela. Ron i Hermiona jak zwykle zajęli się sobą – zaraz po śniadaniu zniknęli gdzieś bez śladu. Państwo Weasley wybrali się w odwiedziny do Lovegoodów więc siłą rzeczy, Harry i Ginny zostali sami w Norze. Harry nie mógł znieść ciężkiej atmosfery i zdawkowych zdań, pozbawionych jakichkolwiek emocji ze strony dziewczyny, a że nie przeprosił jeszcze George'a za to, że poprzedniego dnia tak szybko opuścił Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów, postanowił go odwiedzić. Trochę głupio mu było zostawiać Ginny samą w domu, ale chęć ucieczki od jej ponurych spojrzeń była silniejsza.  
Gdy tylko Harry wszedł do sklepu uderzyło do niego poruszenie i specyficzna woń, świadcząca o unoszącej się w powietrzu magii. Uśmiechnął się do paru znajomych z Hogwartu, obejrzał kilka nowych towarów, zatrzymując się dłużej przy podejrzanie wyglądających muffinach. Właściwie, w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów nie było rzeczy, która nie wyglądałaby podejrzanie, nawet mop oparty o poręcz schodów prowadzących do mieszkania George'a. Harry w kilku podskokach pokonał drewniane stopnie i stanął przed niskimi drzwiami. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że były lekko uchylone. Wszedł więc do mieszkania i zaraz jak to zrobił, okropna duchota otoczyła go ze wszystkich stron. Ledwo powstrzymał się przed kichnięciem i skierował się w stronę sypialni George'a.

Zastał go na wpół siedzącego, na wpół leżącego na niepościelonym łóżku, ubranego w poplamioną, flanelową piżamę. Wyglądał okropnie. Włosy miał potargane, wzrok zamglony, a w ręce trzymał jakieś czarno-białe zdjęcie. Na jego twarzy widniały ślady łez. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył Harry'ego a strach wypełnił jego oczy. Zerwał się i wycierając pospiesznie policzki rękawem, usiadł na łóżku.

- H-Harry? - zapytał drżącym głosem. - Co ty tutaj robisz?  
- Przyszedłem... - Harry omiótł wzrokiem pokój. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nikt w nim nie mieszkał. Grube warstwy kurzu zalegały na szafkach, z żyrandola zwisały pajęczyny. Zupełnie nie pasował do przepełnionego ludźmi sklepu. - Hm... przyszedłem, żeby cię przeprosić za to, że... że wczoraj tak szybko wyszedłem.  
Brudne ubrania walały się po podłodze, a resztki jedzenia, rzucone gdzie popadnie, wydzielały nieciekawy zapach. Harry zwrócił się do George'a zszokowany. Wiedział, że ten nie specjalnie dawał sobie radę po śmierci brata, ale wydawało mu się, że powoli stawał na nogi. A może nie chodziło o Freda? Może George'owi przydarzyło się coś jeszcze?  
- W takim razie, nie ma sprawy - mruknął George, jakby Harry właśnie nie przyłapał go na płakaniu w miejscu, które właściwie nie nadawało się do życia.  
- George, o co chodzi? - zapytał Harry z niepokojem. - Myślałem, że Ginny ci pomaga... że stajesz na nogi.  
- Co masz na myśli?  
Harry wskazał wymownie na cały pokój.  
- Och, to - George przewrócił teatralnie oczami, lecz jego zapuchnięte powieki nieco zepsuły efekt. - Harry, wyluzuj. Wszystko jest okay. Naprawdę.  
Harry poczuł się trochę zakłopotany. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma się zachować w takim momencie. Czy powinien uszanować wolę George'a i wyjść, czy może była to jedna z tych sytuacji, w których musiał interweniować? Hermiona by wiedziała. Hermiona zawsze znała się na takich rzeczach... w końcu była dziewczyną.  
- George, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał w końcu.  
Co za głupie pytanie. Wystarczyło rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu George'a, by stwierdzić, że z pewnością nic nie było _w porządku_.  
- Jasne.  
George spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale mu to nie wyszło. Zamiast tego, jego twarz wykrzywiła się w nienaturalnej minie, która tylko jeszcze bardziej pogłębiła jej smutny wyraz. Na ten widok, w Harrym znów obudziła się tłumiona od jakiegoś czasu potrzeba niesienia pomocy innym, dlatego usiadł obok George'a na łóżku. Chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie do końca wiedział, jak powinien się za to zabrać.  
- George... ja... - zaczął dość nieporadnie. - Ja myślę, że nie powinieneś być teraz sam.  
- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Harry! - roześmiał się dość histerycznie George. - Jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz?  
Zapadła cisza. Harry wiedział, o co powinien zapytać, ale czuł się z tym bardzo niezręcznie. Nigdy nie darzył jakimś szczególnym przywiązaniem żadnego z bliźniaków, poza zwykłą sympatią. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że smutek nie ma prawa istnieć w ich towarzystwie. Teraz świat George'a jakby rozpadł się na pół, a Harry wiedział, że nie powinien być tym, który będzie pomagał mu go sklejać. Z drugiej strony, nie mógł zostawić go samego w takim stanie.  
- Tęsknisz za Fredem? - szepnął w końcu, nieco zduszonym głosem.  
Reakcja George'a była natychmiastowa. Odwrócił głowę, udając, że nagle zainteresowała go sceneria za oknem. Dłonie zacisnęły się na pościeli, tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu knykcie. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął silny dreszcz.  
- Nic mi nie jest... - wymamrotał, ocierając cisnące się do oczu łzy.  
Zakłopotanie, które zawładnęło umysłem Harry'ego, zaczęło szybko rosnąć. Odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc dalej patrzeć na załamanego przyjaciela.  
- Zginął w słusznej sprawie - powiedział po chwili George. - A ty, Harry, przecież wiesz, jak to jest, co nie? W końcu też straciłeś tam wielu przyjaciół... Jak ty to robisz? Jak udaje ci się po prostu żyć dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic?  
- No... n-nie wiem – wydukał Harry.  
- To trochę wkurzające, wiesz? To, że zachowujesz się, jakby nic się nie stało. Jak jakiś pieprzony robot, no nie? Powiedz mi, Harry, jak to jest być tym wybranym? Jak to jest, żyć ze świadomością, że wszyscy zginęli tam _za ciebie_, i nie zwariować?  
Harry poczuł się, jakby ktoś właśnie uderzył go z całej siły w brzuch. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że rozmawia nadal z tym samym Georgem, który kiedyś wraz z bratem ofiarował mu Mapę Huncwotów, który zawsze był po właściwej stronie.  
Teraz Harry widział jedynie przerażonego, załamanego człowieka, który tylko wygląda jak George, ale z pewnością nim nie jest. Zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej. Mówił rzeczy, których prawdziwy George nigdy by nie wypowiedział.  
- I ze wszystkich ludzi, akurat ty pytasz mnie o Freda... - George zwrócił się w końcu w jego stronę. - Co za hipokryzja.  
Harry milczał, zbyt zszokowany, by mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek.  
- Myślę, że powinieneś sobie pójść.  
Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł Percy, ubrany w czarne, długie do ziemi szaty i granatowy kapelusik. Omiótł zdumionym spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie, zlustrował pospiesznie Harry'ego i George'a siedzących na łóżku i w osłupieniu stanął naprzeciwko nich.

- Na Boga, George, przez ten pokój przeszło tornado? - zapytał wyniosłym tonem, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. - Harry, co ty tutaj robisz?  
- Przyszedłem...  
- Wybacz, braciszku, że nie jestem takim pedantem, jak ty – warknął George wstając.  
Podszedł do komody stojącej w kącie pokoju i wyciągnął z niej jakieś kartki.  
- Proszę, to te dokumenty o które mnie prosiłeś – mruknął podając dość gruby plik Percy'emu. - Coś jeszcze?  
- George, myślę... - powiedział Percy.  
- No to w takim razie za dużo myślisz. Harry też zbierał się do wyjścia, także możecie iść razem.  
Harry wymienił zdziwione, a może nawet trochę przestraszone spojrzenia z Percym.  
- George... - zaczął, lecz ten znów mu przerwał, wyciągając różdżkę.

- Jeśli natychmiast nie wyjdziecie, to przysięgam, oberwiecie tak mocno, że popamiętacie do końca życia – zagroził.  
Percy również wyciągnął różdżkę. Harry'emu cała ta sytuacja wydawała się niedorzeczna. Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, jak George...  
- George, uspokój się...  
Huknęło, błysnęło i nagle, Harry poczuł, że coś wypycha go z mieszkania. Przeleciał przez drzwi frontowe i uderzył boleśnie plecami o drewniane schody. Nieopodal z ziemi podnosił się Percy. Dopadł do zamkniętych drzwi i nacisnął klamkę lecz nie ustąpiły. Zaczął walić w nie pięściami lecz również i tym razem nic się nie stało.  
- George! Na miłość boską, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko!  
- Chyba powinniśmy sobie pójść - powiedział Harry cicho.  
Percy odwrócił się do niego z jakimś dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. On również zachowywał się jakoś nienaturalnie.  
- Z całym szacunkiem, Harry, ale to mój brat i wiem, co dla niego najlepsze - oświadczył swoim typowym, pompatycznym głosem.  
- Wiem, ale...  
- Harry, naprawdę nie możesz tutaj w niczym pomóc, więc może po prostu sobie idź?  
Złość przez chwilę kotłowała się w Harrym i jeszcze przez parę minut kłócił się z Percym, lecz w końcu zdecydował, że chłopak ma rację. Z ciężkim sercem pożegnał się z nim i opuścił sklep.  
Gdy tylko zetknął się ze świeżym powietrzem, niechciane myśli wparowały do jego głowy. Może George miał rację? Może rzeczywiście Harry zachowywał się, jakby był pępkiem świata i śmierć innych ludzi w ogóle go nie obeszła? Ale przecież tak nie było. Przynajmniej nie starał się tak zachowywać.  
Śmierć tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy ponieśli klęskę w bitwie o Hogwart rzeczywiście była po części jego winą. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, skupiając się raczej na swoim zwycięstwie, a nie na ofiarach. Coś mocno ścisnęło go za serce. Przecież nie chciał, by tak to wyglądało.  
Przypomniał sobie sytuację sprzed kilku minut. Co Percy robił w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów, miejscu którym otwarcie tak pogardzał? George dał mu jakieś dokumenty...  
Harry wszedł do Dziurawego Kotła a z niego prosto na Charing Cross Road.

George... był w potwornym stanie. Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak bardzo. Wiedział, że chłopak ma problemy z pogodzeniem się ze śmiercią brata, ale nigdy nie pomyślałby, że aż tak poważne. A może nie chodziło tylko o Freda?  
Harry szedł przed siebie, zupełnie bezwiednie. Przecinał ulice, mijał spacerujących ludzi, myślał o Weasleyach. Gdy znalazł się nieopodal wysokiego apartamentowca, tak dobrze mu już znanego, jego szczęka niemal walnęła o brukowany chodnik, gdy zobaczył, co to za budynek. Stał przed wejściem do wieżowca, w którym mieszkał Draco Malfoy.  
Zimne, niemal lodowate zrozumienie spłynęło na niego silną falą, bo oto doszło do Harry'ego, że tak naprawdę myślał o ślizgonie od samego rana. Trochę ze względu na sen ostatniej nocy, który starał się zepchnąć na dalszy plan. Z jednej strony potrzebował nieco czasu dla siebie, by mógł wszystko sobie przemyśleć, ale z drugiej, nie mógł się doczekać, żeby znów zobaczyć się z Malfoyem.

Popędzany podejrzliwym wzrokiem wodnistych oczu podstarzałego strażnika, Harry szybko wystukał numer mieszkania na cyfrowej tablicy.  
- Potter, to znowu ty?

* * *

- I co o tym myślisz?  
- Myślę, że za dużo myślisz, Potter.  
Harry westchnął poirytowany i ze złością wyrzucił trzymany w ręku kamyk do wody.  
On i Malfoy korzystając z zapewne ostatnich dni pięknej pogody, wybrali się na spacer do pobliskiego parku. Usiedli na ławce naprzeciwko dużego, tajemniczego jeziora, a Harry opowiadał przyjacielowi o sytuacji która go tego dnia spotkała. Powiedział mu, o tym, że martwi się o George'a, o poirytowanym i rozkojarzonym Percy'm, a nawet o obrażonej Ginny. Malfoy zdawał się być nieco znudzony jego opowieścią, ale nie przerywał i cierpliwie słuchał.  
- Ale nie uważasz, że powinienem coś z tym zrobić? No wiesz, w końcu to brat mojego najlepszego przyjaciela – mruknął Harry obserwując dzieci bawiące się na placu zabaw.  
Malfoy posłał Harry'emu pełne wyrzutu i pogardy spojrzenie.  
- No to powiedz o tym swojemu przyjacielowi – rzekł niecierpliwie. - Naprawdę, Potter, czy ty nie potrafisz powstrzymać tych swoich matko-teresowych odruchów? Musisz zawsze wszystko wiedzieć i wszystkim pomagać?  
- Nie – bąknął Harry.  
- No właśnie. Więc daj sobie spokój i zajmij się sobą. Nie musisz wszystkich na siłę uszczęśliwiać.  
Łatwo mu mówić, pomyślał Harry. Nie wszyscy są takimi egoistycznymi i bezdusznymi dupkami jak Malfoy.  
- Ale jeśli ja mu nie pomogę, to kto? - jęknął Harry.  
Malfoy wydał z siebie sfrustrowany okrzyk i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
- Nie wiem... mówiłeś przecież, że ten drugi rudzielec... (jak mu tam, Peter?) go odwiedził. Więc nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która o tym wie.  
- Właśnie... wziął od George'a jakieś dokumenty – zastanowił się Harry. - Ciekawe jakie...  
- Powiem ci coś, Potter i słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę dwa razy powtarzał – warknął Malfoy przysuwając się bliżej Harry'ego. - Twoja misja ratowania świata już się skończyła, więc możesz w końcu przestać zgrywać bohatera i zająć się dla odmiany własnym życiem. Daj sobie spokój z Weasley'em, nie masz przecież obowiązku zajmowania się problemem każdego człowieka, który chodzi po tej planecie. Zapomnij o nim i choć raz bądź egoistą.  
Ich twarze dzieliło dosłownie kilkanaście centymetrów. Harry obserwował wąskie, blade usta Malfoya, poruszające się z każdym wypowiadanym słowem z takim zaangażowaniem i może nawet pewną troską, że Harry'emu przeszło przez głowę, że może ślizgonowi naprawdę na nim zależy i nie jest to tylko jego chora wyobraźnia.  
Spojrzał w stalowe oczy Malfoya i aż ciarki przeszły mu po plecach na widok prawdziwego niepokoju błąkającego się gdzieś w głębi. _Malfoy niepokoił się o Harry'ego_.  
W jednej sekundzie, jakiekolwiek wspomnienia związane z w pewnym sensie ostrzegawczym snem z poprzedniej nocy wyparowały z jego głowy. Postanowił posłuchać rady blondyna i zapomnieć o George'u, Percy'm i w ogóle o wszystkich Weasleyach. Harry spełnił już swoją rolę i teraz miał czas tylko dla siebie...

Dla siebie i Malfoya, który siedział obok.


	13. OWUTEMy

Ostatnie dni sierpnia mijały Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie pod znakiem nauki i paskudnej pogody. Nie robili właściwie nic innego, tylko się uczyli – albo w Ministerstwie, albo w Norze. Im mniej czasu dzieliło ich od OWUTEMów, tym większe napięcie i stres dało się wyczuć za każdym razem, gdy siadali do książek. Najbardziej odbiło się to na zwykle spokojnej i opanowanej Hermionie, która na trzy dni przed pierwszym egzaminem nie jadła praktycznie nic, wszystko leciało jej z rąk, a gdy pani Weasley powiedziała, żeby się nie martwiła, bo na pewno bardzo dobrze sobie poradzi, wybuchła histerycznym płaczem.

Ron natomiast, przeżywał całą sprawę w milczeniu. Nie odzywał się do nikogo a jedyne dźwięki jakie z siebie wydawał, były tylko cichymi pomrukami, skierowanymi zwykle w stronę jego matki, która pytała go, co chciałby na śniadanie, albo czy wrzucił wszystkie brudne skarpetki do prania.

Harry na szczęście znosił całe to napięcie zadziwiająco dobrze. Nie był pewien, czy jeszcze do niego nie dotarło, że za trzy dni będzie zdawał najważniejszy egzamin w swoim życiu, który zadecyduje o całej jego karierze, czy może było to spowodowane nawałem wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w jego życiu. Tak, czy inaczej, nie specjalnie przejmował się stresem wszystkich dookoła i w spokoju uczył się zaległego materiału.

Pierwszy egzamin miał odbyć się w środę, a ostatni w piątek. Na początku tygodnia profesor McGonagall odpuściła im Zajęcia Uzupełniające, dochodząc do wniosku, że i tak niczego się nie nauczą parę dni przed OWUTEMami.  
Jednak Harry, Ron i Hermiona się uczyli. Nie robili nic innego, tylko ślęczeli nad książkami, albo ćwiczyli zaklęcia. To ostatnie robili zwykle na strychu, ponieważ na dworze jakoś nie chciało przestać padać.

- Przypomnijcie mi, żebym poprosiła jutro Ginny, żeby kupiła na Pokątnej zapas piór - szepnęła Hermiona drżącym głosem, podnosząc głowę znad jakiś notatek.

- Yhy – mruknął Ron.

Siedzieli w sypialni Harry'ego i Rona, w której zamknęli się zaraz po śniadaniu. Harry zajął miejsce na swoim łóżku, Ron na swoim, natomiast Hermiona przycupnęła na podłodze w kącie, tuląc do siebie swoje kolana i trzęsącymi rękoma przewracając zwoje pergaminu.

- Gdzie ona właściwie jest? - zapytał Harry. - Nie widziałem jej od rana.

- G-Ginny? Chyba znów poszła odwiedzić George'a – powiedziała Hermiona, nerwowo przerzucając stronę w grubej książce.

Harry ostatnio widział się z George'm w jego mieszkaniu nad Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasleyów, kiedy wyrzucił jego i Percy'ego za drzwi. Znów przestał odwiedzać Norę. Widywał się tylko z Ginny – innym nie chciał otwierać drzwi. Sklep prowadziła dziewczyna, którą zatrudnił do pomocy. Percy pojawiał się w rodzinnym domu dość regularnie, jednak za każdym razem, gdy Harry chciał zapytać go o młodszego brata, ten szybko zmieniał temat.

- George ostatnio zachowuje się dość dziwnie – zauważył Harry, mając nadzieję, że w końcu będzie mógł podzielić się z przyjaciółmi swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

- Zamknij się i ucz – warknął Ron.

Właśnie powtarzał zaklęcie Patronusa, lecz jak na razie z jego różdżki z trudem wywlekała się jedynie wątła srebrna mgiełka, po czym po kilku sekundach rozpływała się bez śladu w powietrzu. Harry cały czas dawał mu do zrozumienia, że wystarczająco się nie skupi i nie przypomni sobie jakiegoś szczęśliwego momentu w swoim życiu, nigdy nie uda mu się wyczarować odpowiedniego Patronusa, lecz ten tylko łypał na niego ze złością, więc Harry dał sobie w końcu spokój.

Powrócił do lektury _Eliksirów dla bardzo zaawansowanych_ i nic już nie powiedział na temat George'a ani na jakikolwiek inny.

Kilka minut później dostojna, dobrze Harry'emu znana sowa jasrzębiata zapukała dziobem w szybę, odrywając ich od nauki. Harry szybko podbiegł do okna, otworzył je i odwiązał od nóżki sowy mały liścik. Litery napisane ręką Malfoya były rozciągnięte, jakby pisane w pośpiechu.

_Uczysz się? _

Harry uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po pióro, by odpisać ślizgonowi.

**Udaję. A ty? **

Przywiązał do nóżki sowy swoją odpowiedź, pogładził ją po dziobie i wypuścił na zewnątrz. Trochę było mu szkoda biednego ptaka, którego Malfoy zmuszał do dostarczania listów w taką pogodę. Deszcz nie przestawał padać.

- List od Malfoya? - zapytała Hermiona, niby mimochodem.

- Taak... - mruknął Harry, powracając na swoje łóżko.

Odwrócił się, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć kątem oka, jak Ron i Hermiona wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

* * *

W pierwszy dzień egzaminów Harry czuł się trochę zdenerwowany, jednak było to zdenerwowanie raczej mobilizujące, więc specjalnie się nie martwił. Uznał, że i tak więcej się już nie nauczy i jeśli nie zda OWUTEMów tak jak by chciał, to przynajmniej będzie wiedział, że naprawdę się starał i nie zmarnował swojej szansy. Jego przyjaciele też jakby się uspokoili – Hermiona oczywiście nie przełknęła na śniadaniu ani kęsa, ignorując panią Weasley, która nieustannie powtarzała, że potrzebują sił, by mogli wykorzystać swoją wiedzę w stu procentach, ale przynajmniej wyciszyła się i skupiła. Ron nadal do nikogo się nie odzywał, a gdy pan Weasley życzył mu powodzenia, zrobił się okropnie zielony na twarzy i wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować, jednak gdy już pojawili się w Ministerstwie przynajmniej sprawiał wrażenie skoncentrowanego i dość pewnego siebie.

Harry dostrzegł w tłumie czekających uczniów Malfoya, opierającego się nonszalancko o kamienną ścianę. Wyglądał na spokojnego, choć Harry zauważył, że przytupuje nerwowo nogą. Uprzedził Rona i Hermionę, że zaraz wróci i podszedł do ślizgona.

- Stremowany? - zapytał uśmiechając się lekko.

Malfoy zmierzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

- Potter, Malfoyowie nie mają w zwyczaju być „stremowani" - oświadczył. - Powinieneś się już tego nauczyć.

- Ach, rzeczywiście... wybacz mi to niedopatrzenie – westchnął Harry teatralnym głosem.

- A ty? - zignorował jego uwagę ślizgon - Boisz się?

- Jako pierwszy piszę egzamin z eliksirów. Więc w sumie trochę tak.

- Startujesz ze straconej pozycji - przyznał Malfoy.

- Co?

- No wiesz, właściwie normalne lekcje eliksirów miałeś tylko przez rok – mruknął Malfoy. - Przez resztę czasu polegały one właściwie na tym, że Snape się nad tobą znęcał.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Malfoy mówił coś takiego?

- W zasadzie, należało ci się - stwierdził po chwili namysłu.

W tym samym momencie, z sali w której zwykle odbywały się Zajęcia Uzupełniające wychyliła się łysiejąca głowa znanego Harry'emu mężczyzny, jednak dopiero po chwili go rozpoznał – był to Charles Wonderwhy u którego on, Ron i Hermiona zapisywali się na zajęcia parę miesięcy wcześniej. Wyszedł z sali, skierował różdżkę na swoje gardło, powiedział coś i w jednej chwili, jego głos potoczył się głośnym echem po korytarzu.

- Proszę wszystkich o uwagę! - zawołał, przekrzykując rozgadany tłum. – Zapraszam uczniów na egzamin pisemny z eliksirów. Proszę ustawić się w kolejce i podać swoje nazwisko.

Spora część ludzi obecnych na korytarzu Departamentu do spraw Edukacji i Kontroli nad Szkołami Magii, poruszyła się i uformowała w kolejkę do sali Zajęć Uzupełniających. Harry dostrzegł Rona i Hermionę, przeciskających się zaraz obok drzwi. Skinął na Malfoya i obaj stanęli za jakimś wysokim, ciemnowłosym chłopakiem.

- O, Boże, Janine, o, Boże! - pisnęła jakaś dziewczyna do swojej przyjaciółki, kiedy przechodziły obok nich – Ja nic nie umiem!

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Zajęcia Uzupełniające właśnie dobiegały końca. Czekały go tylko egzaminy – musiał zdać je jak najlepiej. Skierował swój wzrok na Malfoya, stojącego obok niego. Był od Harry'ego nieco wyższy, tak, że ten musiał lekko zadzierać głowę by na niego spojrzeć.

Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że przecież jeszcze dwa miesiące temu nienawidzili się z całego serca. Co się zmieniło? I kiedy się to zmieniło? Harry nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział, że jeszcze wiele rzeczy będzie musiał przemyśleć i jeszcze wiele decyzji podjąć, ale postanowił nie martwić się na zapas.

W końcu nadeszła ich kolej.

- Harry Potter – rzekł Harry.

Wonderwhy podniósł na niego oczy i uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, na widok jego niezbyt pewnej miny. Przebiegł wzrokiem po długiej liście którą trzymał w rękach.

- Potter... Potter... ach, tak, siedzi pan w drugim rzędzie od okna... ławka numer 13.

Harry odwrócił się do Malfoya. Wyglądał na trochę zniecierpliwionego. Harry czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć.

- Powodzenia... Draco.

Malfoy wydawał się być bardzo zaskoczony tym, że Harry tak nagle postanowił zwracać się do niego po imieniu, jednak najwyraźniej mu to nie przeszkadzało, bo po chwili na jego twarz wstąpił typowy beznamiętny wyraz.

- Dzięki, Potter. Obyś zdał.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wszedł do sali.

* * *

Harry wyszedł z sali Zajęć Uzupełniających i odetchnął z ulgą. Wydawało mu się, że poszło całkiem dobrze – był to w końcu ostatni egzamin i to do tego z Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Egzaminator nie miał się do czego przyczepić, choć początkowo wyglądał jakby bardzo mu zależało na tym, by Harry nie zdał. Cały czas kręcił na coś nosem, nie podobały mu się ruchy różdżki i barwy zaklęć. Jednak Harry'emu udało się wykonać wszystkie jego polecenia i ten apodyktyczny staruch musiał to przyznać.

Harry był jednym z ostatnich, którzy opuścili salę i gdy wyszedł na opustoszały korytarz nie zobaczył nigdzie Rona i Hermiony. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że pewnie poszli świętować bez niego, jednak nie specjalnie go to zmartwiło. Od jakiegoś czasu mniej przejmował się tym, że został odsunięty na dalszy plan. Rozumiał zachowanie swoich przyjaciół i nie miał im tego za złe.

Dostrzegł za to Draco. Siedział na ławce i wpatrywał się w podłogę. Gdy zobaczył Harry'ego, jakiś wyraz ulgi przemknął przez jego twarz, lecz po chwili zniknął bez śladu.

- Boże, Potter, postanowiłeś tam zamieszkać? - westchnął.

- Czekałeś na mnie? - zapytał Harry podchodząc do niego.

- Nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty – odparł ślizgon beznamiętnie. - No, w każdym razie, to już koniec. Gorzej być nie może. Co było do spaprania, to spaprałeś.

Harry roześmiał się.

- A więc tobie wszystkie egzaminy poszły doskonale?

- Śmiesz wątpić?

- Ależ skądże.

Draco wstał i obaj ruszyli w stronę windy.

- A tak z ciekawości, co tak długo tam robiłeś? - zapytał ślizgon. – Chciałeś przekupić egzaminatora sztuczką: „Jestem Harry Potter, popatrz na moją bliznę"?

- Słyszałem, że tobie trafiła się egzaminatorka. Próbowałeś na niej swojego nieodpartego uroku? - odgryzł się Harry.

- Spróbowałbym, ale była starsza niż Nicolas Flamel... - burknął Draco.

Wjechali windą na samą górę i wysiedli z niej na londyńską ulicę, gdzie z miejsca otoczył ich tłum ludzi.  
Harry rozejrzał się. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał się z teraz z Draco pożegnać. Coś stanęło mu w gardle. Nie chciał tego robić, nie chciał tego mówić. Nie wiedział, kiedy znów się spotkają, jeśli teraz tak po prostu pójdą w swoje strony. Zajęcia Uzupełniające dobiegły końca i nie mieli już żadnego pretekstu, by dalej się spotykać.

Draco również nie wyglądał na zbyt uradowanego tą perspektywą. Jego twarz stężała, zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odwrócił wzrok.

- Ja... - szepnął Harry. – Draco, myślisz, że moglibyśmy...

- To... cześć, Potter.

Ślizgon na niego nie patrzył. Spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w chodnik, a gdy Harry nic nie odpowiedział po prostu odszedł szybkim krokiem. Harry patrzył za nim jeszcze przez chwilę, nie wierząc własnym oczom, aż w końcu głowa blondyna zlała się z setkami innych głów.

Zaczęło padać. Momentalnie, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że na zewnątrz jest okropnie zimno.


	14. Nowa miłość Harry'ego Pottera

- Myślicie, że nam się udało? - zapytał po raz dziesiąty tego dnia Ron.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

- Jeśli nie, to przecież nie musimy być koniecznie aurorami. Jest masa innych, bardzo interesujących zawodów.

Harry spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie siebie, jako sprzedawcy w Esach i Floresach, albo nauczyciela w Hogwarcie. Nastawił się już na posadę aurora i nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie siebie na jakiejkolwiek innej.

Był już późny wieczór. Całą trójką siedzieli przy stole w kuchni, jedząc kolację, którą wcześniej przygotowała dla nich pani Weasley. Reszta domowników leżała już w łóżkach.

- Malfoy też chce zostać aurorem? - zwrócił się Ron do Harry'ego lodowatym tonem.

- Nie wiem.

Harry'emu nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, by zapytać ślizgona o wybrany zawód, choć mogłoby się to wydawać tak oczywistą sprawą. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym i od razu założył, że Draco, tak jak on, stara się o posadę aurora. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że przecież blondyn stał kiedyś po stronie Voldemorta i dość niedorzeczne byłoby, gdyby nagle zapragnął zostać łowcą czarnoksiężników.

Harry o tak wiele rzeczy nigdy go nie zapytał. Nie wiedział o nim nic, był dla niego niemal obcym człowiekiem. Dlaczego więc Harry czuł tak nieznośną, wypalającą w nim dziury pustkę? Czemu to wszystko nie mogło być prostsze?

- Planujesz się z nim jeszcze spotkać? - spytała cicho Hermiona.

- Nie wiem… Chyba nie.

Mógłby właściwie odwiedzić Draco w jego mieszkaniu, w końcu ślizgon nie zabronił mu tam przychodzić, jednak czuł się głupio. Co miałby powiedzieć? _Cześć, Draco, chciałem pogadać_? Zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo idiotycznie w głowie Harry'ego, a co dopiero na głos. Dopóki trwały Zajęcia Uzupełniające mogli widywać się pod pretekstem projektu na zielarstwo. Teraz nie mieli już niczego, czym mogliby usprawiedliwiać swoje spotkania.

- I bardzo dobrze – stwierdził Ron składając ręce na piersiach. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle się z nim spotykałeś.

Mówiąc szczerze, Harry też nie rozumiał. W końcu Draco był jego wrogiem od... odkąd pamiętał. Zawsze się nienawidzili. Raz Harry nawet prawie zabił ślizgona (choć nieumyślnie). A teraz... wszystko się zmieniło. Kiedy i jak, Harry nie miał pojęcia.

I od kiedy w ogóle mówił do Malfoya po imieniu?

- Och, Ron, daj mu spokój – mruknęła Hermiona znad swojej jajecznicy. - Malfoy nie jest teraz ważny. Harry, nie uważasz, że powinieneś porozmawiać z Ginny?

Harry nawet nie miał siły, żeby się zezłościć.

- O czym? - zapytał udając, że nie wie, co Hermiona ma na myśli.

- O was. Ten wasz kryzys trwa zbyt długo, a ona już jutro wyjeżdża do Hogwartu. Naprawdę nie sądzisz, że jest to idealna okazja, żeby się z nią pogodzić?

- Nie.

- Och, Harry... - westchnęła Hermiona niecierpliwie – Daj spokój. Rozumiem, że o coś się pokłóciliście, ale...

- My się nie pokłóciliśmy, Hermiono – oświadczył Harry sucho. - Nie jesteśmy już razem.

Zerknął z niepokojem na Rona, który najwyraźniej postanowił nie wtrącać się w tę wymianę zdań. Harry był mu wdzięczny, za to, że zostawił sprawę ich relacji Ginny i Harry'emu i nie zajął żadnej ze stron. Nie spodziewał się po nim aż takiej dojrzałości. Najwyraźniej związek z Hermioną mu służył.

- Harry, jesteś pewien? - zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna. - Nie poznaję cię.

Zachowywała się tak jak zawsze i Harry nie miał jej tego za złe. Martwiła się o niego i Ginny. Chciała dla nich jak najlepiej.

- To najlepsze wyjście – mruknął Harry i upił łyk herbaty ze swojego kubka.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby bardzo chciała coś powiedzieć, ale bała się jego reakcji. Rozgrzebywała widelcem swoje jedzenie, raz po raz rzucając mu ukradkowe spojrzenia.

- Chodzi o Malfoya? - zapytała w końcu, dość nieśmiało.

Harry miał wielką ochotę, by zaprzeczyć, zapewnić ją, że Draco nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, ale te słowa jakoś nie przeszły mu przez gardło. Nie potrafił tak kłamać.

Ostatnio zawsze chodziło o Malfoya.

- Harry...

Zerwał się z miejsca. Nie mógł tego znieść. Obdarzył Hermionę jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym spojrzeniem, które miało być po części przepraszające i bez słowa poszedł do sypialni.

Byleby nie myśleć.

* * *

- Ginny, jesteś pewna, że spakowałaś absolutnie wszystko? - zawołał pan Weasley, który mocował się z kufrem przy bagażniku swojego nowego samochodu – Bo jak wepchnę twoje bagaże do środka, to nie będzie już odwrotu!

Ginny wychyliła głowę zza okna swojego pokoju. Zmierzyła ojca krytycznym spojrzeniem i krzyknęła:

- Jestem pewna!

Harry, Ron, Hermiona i pani Weasley stali grzecznie obok samochodu, czekając aż zejdzie na dół, by się z nią pożegnać. Była już ostatnią z dzieci Weasleyów, które kontynuowało edukację w Hogwarcie. Jakby tego było mało, czekał ją ostatni rok w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa i była, delikatnie mówiąc, lekko podekscytowana.

Weasleyowie oraz Harry i Hermiona czekali dobre piętnaście minut, zanim w końcu pojawiła się przed domem, dźwigając jeszcze jedną torbę.

- Jeszcze to, tato – powiedziała podając panu Weasley walizkę.

Pan Weasley wydał z siebie wściekły okrzyk, po czym wepchnął bagaż na tylne siedzenie samochodu i zatrzasnął z impetem drzwi.

- Do zobaczenia kochanie – szepnęła pani Weasley, przyciągając do siebie Ginny i ocierając łzy. - Bądź grzeczna, nie rób nikomu kłopotu i pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz do nas napisać, jak coś złego będzie się działo. No i ucz się! Bierz przykład ze swojego brata – tu wskazała głową na Rona.

Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy, na co Hermiona roześmiała się i szturchnęła go znacząco w ramię.

Ginny w końcu oswobodziła się z ramion matki, uścisnęła Hermionę, podała rękę Ronowi i gdy zwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego, na jej twarz wstąpiły rumieńce zakłopotania.

- Hm... no to... do zobaczenia, Harry – wymamrotała, nie patrząc na niego.

- Do zobaczenia, Ginny.

Gdy na chwilę podniosła głowę uśmiechnął się do niej przyjacielsko. Lubił Ginny. Zawsze była dla niego kimś istotnym. Nie ważne, czy byli razem, czy nie, chciał ją mieć po swojej stronie. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

W tym samym momencie usłyszeli ciche pyknięcie i na środku podwórka aportowały się dwie osoby. Gdy opadły tumany kurzu, Harry rozpoznał Billa i Fleur. Śmiali się i trzymali za ręce.

- Ginny, jeszcze jesteś. To świetnie - ucieszył się Bill podchodząc do nich.

- Bill, co wy tu robicie? - zdziwiła się pani Weasley.

Uścisnęła krótko syna i jego żonę.

- My chcieli coś wam powiedzieć – rzekła Fleur swoją łamaną angielszczyzną, nadal z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - I to dobrzi, że Ginny jeszcze nie pojechali, bo my mamy coś ważni.

Hermiona wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, po czym wymieniła pospieszne spojrzenia z Harrym.

- To już właściwie oficjalne. Mieliśmy małe problemy i nie byliśmy pewni, ale teraz już możemy wam powiedzieć. - Bill objął Fleur ramieniem. – Spodziewamy się dziecka!

Radość, jaka nagle zapanowała wśród Weasleyów była nie do opisania. Wszyscy się roześmiali. Pani Weasley zaczęła jeszcze bardziej płakać, na co jej mąż objął ją czule, sam nie mogąc powstrzymać cisnących się do oczu łez. Ginny rzuciła się Fleur na szyję, zanosząc się rozradowanym śmiechem. Ron podszedł do brata, by mu pogratulować, a Harry zerknął na uśmiechniętą Hermionę.

- A nie mówiłam? - powiedziała, chyba nie mogąc powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta wyrazu satysfakcji.

- Wygląda na to, że ty zawsze masz rację – przyznał Harry.

Dziewczyna złapała go za rękę, nie odwracając wzroku od szczęśliwej rodziny.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – szepnęła mu do ucha, jakby doskonale wiedząc o wszystkich sprzecznych uczuciach kotłujących się w jego głowie.

Ginny i pan Weasley musieli jechać na dworzec, bo spóźniliby się na pociąg, lecz Bill i Fleur zostali jeszcze w Norze, zachęcani przez zapłakaną panią Weasley. Oni, Harry, Ron i Hermiona usiedli w kuchni, sącząc herbatę i rozmawiając.

- Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście nam wcześniej? - zapytał Ron z przejęciem.

- Nie byliśmy pewni – powtórzył Bill, spoglądając z radością na promieniejącą żonę. - Potem wniknęły pewne problemy... - Fleur zachichotała. – ale teraz wszystko jest w porządku.

- Jakie problemy? - drążył Ron.

- Nie wtykaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy, braciszku.

- Który to miesiąc? - zapytała podekscytowana Hermiona.

- Trzeci – odparła Fleur z dumą.

- To taka wspaniała nowina! - zawołała pani Weasley drżącym głosem, ocierając oczy chusteczką. – Tak bardzo się cieszę!

Z tej radosnej atmosfery wyrwał ich dudniący odgłos dochodzący od strony okna. Wszyscy zwrócili się w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli sowę płomykówkę, stojącą na parapecie i nerwowo przestępującą z jednej nóżki na drugą. Hermiona wstała, podeszła do okna i wpuściła ptaka do środka. Harry od razu go rozpoznał – była to sowa, która zawsze dostarczała jej _Proroka Codziennego_ do Hogwartu. Hermiona pogrzebała w kieszeni spodni, wrzuciła monetę do woreczka sowy i odebrała od niej gazetę. Gdy tylko ją rozłożyła i rzuciła okiem na pierwszą stronę z jej ust wyrwał się zaskoczony okrzyk.

- Co się stało? - zapytał Harry, wyciągając szyję, by zobaczyć, co takiego aż tak zdziwiło przyjaciółkę.

- Nic – mruknęła chowając gazetę za plecami. - Więc, Fleur, znacie już płeć dziecka?

- Och, Hermiono, daj spokój. Pokaż, co piszą – rzekł Ron sięgając do jej rąk.

Wyrwał jej gazetę i zerknął na okładkę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, po czym wypełniły się gniewem. Podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego i szybko schował magazyn za plecami.

- Co? - zdziwił się Harry.

- Nic – odparł Ron z miną niewiniątka. - Nic wartego uwagi.

Harry rzucił się przez stół i wyszarpnął z dłoni przyjaciela gazetę. Spojrzał na pierwszą stronę. Jego oczom ukazał się wielki, czarny napis:

_**Nowa miłość Harry'ego Pottera?**_

Pod spodem widniało jego zdjęcie, a zaraz obok fotografia przedstawiająca...  
Draco.  
_  
Kilka tygodni temu pisaliśmy o burzliwym związku Harry'ego Pottera z młodszą od niego o rok Ginny Weasley. Najwyraźniej Harry postanowił zmienić swoje upodobania i spróbować czegoś nowego, gdyż jakiś czas temu, nasz specjalny korespondent, Rita Skeeter, widział go, jak spacerował po ulicy Pokątnej z niejakim Draconem Malfoyem, rówieśnikiem Harry'ego i jego odwiecznym przyjacielem z Hogwartu. _Chłopcy trzymali się za ręce i szeptali sobie czułe słówka,_ mówi Rita Skeeter z przejęciem,_ Widziałam nawet, jak w pewnym momencie

Hermiona w ułamku sekundy zabrała mu _Proroka_ z rąk.

- Nie powinieneś tego czytać – oświadczyła, kładąc z odrazą magazyn na podłodze i kierując na niego swoją różdżkę.

- Co za potworna baba! - wykrzyknęła pani Weasley patrząc na pierwszą stronę – Jak ona w ogóle może...? Takie oszczerstwa...!

Harry nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Gapił się tylko z otwartymi ustami na płonącą gazetę, czując na sobie jednocześnie wzrok wszystkich obecnych.

Przypomniał sobie, jak Rita spotkała jego i Draco w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów. Rzeczywiście trzymał wtedy ślizgona za nadgarstek, ale miało to przyczynę zupełnie niewinną. Słowa Draco nagle odbiły się głośnym echem w jego głowie.

_W każdym razie Rita Skeeter dobierze ci się do tyłka, Potter.  
_

Miał rację. Harry zerknął na wściekłą Hermionę. Musiał przeczytać ten artykuł, nie mógł tego tak po prostu zignorować..

- Nie przejmuj się, stary – burknął Ron poklepując go trochę niepewnie po plecach. - Myślałem, że nauczyłaś ją, żeby więcej nie pisała o prywatnych sprawach Harry'ego – zwrócił się do Hermiony.

- Ja też tak myślałam! - zawołała Hermiona. - Ta głupia krowa pożałuje. Och, surowo mi za to zapłaci!

Bill i Fleur wyglądali na zakłopotanych. Harry postanowił oszczędzić wszystkim wstydu, wstał od stołu, podziękował za herbatę i poszedł na górę, do sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Był przekonany, że po czymś takim, Draco już nigdy się do niego nie odezwie.

Jakiś czas później, drzwi otworzyły się i pojawiła się w nim zaczerwieniona głowa Rona.

- Nie śpisz? - zapytał.

Harry spojrzał na niego, jak na wariata. Był środek dnia.

- Nie – odparł.

- Och, to dobrze.

Ron wszedł do pokoju. Zachowywał się co najmniej dziwnie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem rezygnował i tylko gapił się za okno. W końcu usiadł na swoim łóżku odetchnął parę razy i wypalił:

- Harry, bo w tym artykule, to nie ma ani słowa prawdy, no nie?

Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. W głowie mu się nie mieściło, że Ron pyta go o coś takiego. Po raz kolejny miał wielką ochotę zaprzeczyć. Już nawet otworzył usta, żeby zapewnić przyjaciela, że wszystko jest w porządku, że nie czuje nic do _Malfoya_, ale te słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. Ron patrzył na niego wyczekująco, jednak Harry nie potrafił się zdobyć na powiedzenie tego.

- Ron... ja...

- Och! Och, rozumiem.

Ron odwrócił wzrok, nagle bardzo zainteresowany swoim prześcieradłem. Harry nie poruszył się, z przerażeniem stwierdzając, że nie potrafi powiedzieć przyjacielowi, że nic nie łączy go z Draco.

Bo szczerze mówiąc, w głębi duszy dobrze wiedział, że było to kłamstwo.


	15. Wyniki

Im mniej czasu dzieliło ich od końca września, tym napięcie w Norze było coraz bardziej wyczuwalne. W przedostatni poniedziałek miesiąca, bladym świtem, Harry zerwał się z łóżka, ubrał się w pośpiechu i nie zważając na pełne protestu pomruki na wpół śpiącego Rona zbiegł po schodach do kuchni, by tam oczekiwać sowy z wynikami OWUTEMów. Nie zdziwił się widząc tam już ubraną i zupełnie obudzoną Hermionę, która popijała kawę, siedząc w fotelu ustawionym zaraz na wprost okna. Jej palce wystukiwały w parapet jakąś bliżej nieokreśloną melodię. Odwróciła do Harry'ego głowę i powitała go wątłym, nerwowym uśmiechem.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Harry, siadając w fotelu obok.

- Nie najgorzej – odparła Hermiona – Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak się denerwuję. Przecież nie mogło mi pójść tak fatalnie, prawda?

- Hermiono, tobie nigdy nie idzie _fatalnie_. Najniższa ocena jaką kiedykolwiek dostałaś, to _powyżej oczekiwań_.

- Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz! - zawołała Hermiona niemal histerycznie.

- Jestem przekonany, że ten pierwszy raz nie nastąpi dzisiaj.

- Obyś miał rację.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie, przerywane jedynie nieustającym bębnieniem palców Hermiony.

- Martwię się o ciebie, Harry – westchnęła.

- Wiem.

- Wszystko się zmienia. Ostatnio prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiamy, a jak już rozmawiamy, to przeważnie się kłócimy. Harry, co się dzieje?

Harry spojrzał na nią i westchnął ciężko. Sam nie wiedział. Cały wrzesień naprawdę niewiele czasu spędzał z Ronem i Hermioną. Codziennie z samego rana, zanim jeszcze wszyscy się obudzili, wymykał się z Nory i chodził na długie wyprawy. Potrzebował czasu do namysłu, nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać a przede wszystkim musiał być sam.

Nie widział się z Draco od ostatniego egzaminu. Nawet jeśli ślizgon chciał się z nim skontaktować, to na pewno skutecznie zniechęcił go do tego artykuł Rity Skeeter. Harry od tamtego czasu nie pojawił się ani na Pokątnej, ani w Ministerstwie, ale pan Weasley dał mu do zrozumienia, że w społeczeństwie czarodziejów aż huczy od plotek. Harry właściwie nawet nie dziwił się Draconowi, że ten nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, dlatego postanowił nie naprzykrzać się blondynowi. Gdyby chciał, nawiązałby z Harrym jakiś kontakt.

- Myślę, że powinieneś do niego napisać – szepnęła Hermiona, jakby czytając w myślach Harry'ego.

- Do kogo? - zapytał Harry.

Postanowił udawać, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówi jego przyjaciółka.

- Do Malfoya.

- Nie zamierzasz mnie więcej namawiać do ratowania mojego związku z Ginny? - sarknął Harry.

- Nie – odparła spokojnie Hermiona. - Uważam, że powinieneś ratować swój związek z Malfoyem. I mówiąc związek, mam oczywiście na myśli relacje.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego porozumiewawczo.

- Oczywiście – rzekł Harry cicho.

- Och, która jest godzina? Nie uważasz, że te sowy się spóźniają?

- Hermiono, jest szósta rano – mruknął Harry przewracając oczami. - Daj im trochę czasu.

- Powinni wysłać je wczoraj, żebyśmy mieli już nasze listy, gdy się obudzimy!

- Normalni ludzie nie wstają o szóstej rano, gdy mają wolne – zauważył Harry przecierając powieki.

- Mimo wszystko...

- Co robicie?

Harry i Hermiona odwrócili jednocześnie głowy. Do kuchni wszedł Ron, ubrany w swoją granatową koszulę nocną. Jego włosy były zmierzwione, a wzrok zamglony i nieprzytomny. Nietrudno było się domyślić, że dopiero co wstał z łóżka.

- Czekamy na sowy z wynikami – odpowiedział Harry. - A ty już się obudziłeś?

- Nie, dalej leżę w łóżku – warknął Ron i machnął trzymaną w ręku różdżką.

Z szafki kuchennej wyleciał słoik z kawą i poszybował prosto w stronę czajnika. Wieczko od słoika otworzyło się, czajnik wypełnił się wodą, a pod nim zapalił się gaz. Było to zaklęcie, którego nauczyła go Hermiona, ponieważ miała dosyć codziennych przekleństw i awantur, gdy ten nie mógł znaleźć mleka, kawy, czy cukru.

- Ron, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Hermiona.

- Jasne.

Ron usiadł razem z nimi naprzeciwko otwartego na oścież okna. Musieli wyglądać dość komicznie – we trójkę siedząc w fotelach, okupując okno i w milczeniu pijąc gorącą kawę.

Jakiś czas potem, usłyszeli skrzypienie dochodzące z sufitu i przytłumione rozmowy, oznaczające, że państwo Weasleyowie już się obudzili. Zawsze wstawali o tej samej godzinie. Pan Weasley by przygotować się do wyjścia do pracy, a pani Weasley by zrobić śniadanie.

Pani Weasley powitała Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę, uśmiechając się promiennie i zabrała się za przygotowywanie posiłku. Momentalnie, po całej kuchni rozniósł się przyjemny zapach smażonych omletów.

Harry jednak wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie nic przełknąć, dopóki nie zobaczy swoich wyników. Był zbyt zdenerwowany i zniecierpliwiony. Zresztą, miał pewność, że jego przyjaciele również będą woleli zaczekać z jedzeniem.

_Ciekawe, co teraz robi Draco_, pomyślał Harry. Pewnie wcale nie był zestresowany – bardzo prawdopodobne, że jeszcze spał. Był przekonany, że odniesie sukces. Harry czasem zazdrościł mu tej pewności siebie. Jemu jej nagminnie brakowało.

- Dzieciaki, co wy robicie? - zawołał radośnie pan Weasley wchodząc do kuchni.

- Czekamy – wyjaśnił Ron nie odrywając wzroku od okna.

- Nie możecie spędzić tego czasu inaczej? - zaproponowała pani Weasley. - Tracicie tylko cenne godziny.

- Nie chcemy niczego przeo...

- SĄ! - wrzasnęła Hermiona zrywając się na równe nogi.

I rzeczywiście. Trzy ciemne plamki pojawiły się na horyzoncie i stawały się coraz większe, aż Harry mógł w nich rozpoznać dostojne, okazałe sowy Ministerstwa Magii. Po krótkim czasie (który dla całej trójki wydawał się być wiecznością) wylądowały z gracją na parapecie, każda przed swoim adresatem i wyciągnęły z gracją nóżki z kopertami.

Hermiona jako pierwsza sięgnęła po swój list. Wyszarpała sowie przesyłkę i trzęsącymi się rękoma zaczęła rozrywać pergamin. Harry i Ron zrobili to samo. Harry pospiesznie otworzył kopertę i rozłożył swój list. W kuchni zapadła grobowa cisza.

**WYNIKI EGZAMINU  
POZIOM OKROPNIE WYCZERPUJĄCYCH TESTÓW MAGICZNYCH **

_**Oceny pozytywne: **_

wybitny (W)

powyżej oczekiwań (P)

zadowalający (Z)

_**Oceny negatywne: **_

nędzny (N)

okropny (O)

troll (T)

Eliksiry - **P**

Obrona przed czarną magią - **W**

Transmutacja - **P**

Zaklęcia - **P**

Zielarstwo -** W**

Harry poczuł, że brak mu tchu. Kilka razy przebiegł wzrokiem po swoich ocenach nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w duże czarne **W **obok zielarstwa... to dzięki Draconowi. Z zadowoleniem powitał _powyżej oczekiwań_ z eliksirów i transmutacji. Trochę rozczarowały go zaklęcia, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Najważniejsze było to, że się nadawał. Oficjalnie nadawał się do kursu na aurora!

Podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na swoich przyjaciół. Ron wytrzeszczał oczy na swój pergamin z szeroko otwartymi ustami analizując każde słowo. Harry uznał to za dobry znak. Zwrócił się w stronę Hermiony stojącej przy oknie tyłem do niego. Jej ramiona lekko się trzęsły.

- I jak? - zawołała pani Weasley podbiegając do Rona i wyszarpując mu list z dłoni.

Harry podszedł do Hermiony. Po jej policzku spłynęła jedna, niewielka łza.

- Jak ci poszło, Hermiono? - zapytał niepewnie.

Przyjaciółka bez słowa wręczyła mu swój pergamin, wycierając pospiesznie oczy rękawem. Harry szybko zerknął na jej oceny. Eliksiry _wybitny_, transmutacja _wybitny_, zaklęcia _wybitny_, zielarstwo_ wybitny_, obrona przed czarną magią... _zadowalający_.

- Och, Hermiono, tak mi przykro... - zaczął.

- Niepotrzebnie... jakoś sobie dam radę. Przecież jest wiele innych za-

Jej słowa utonęły wśród radosnych okrzyków państwa Weasleyów, którzy teraz ściskali syna, gratulowali mu i śmiali się, raz po raz spoglądając na jego wyniki.

- Ronowi widocznie poszło lepiej – szepnęła Hermiona.

- Pięć razy _powyżej oczekiwań_! Ron, jestem taka dumna!

- Ty miałaś cztery _wybitne_ – mruknął Harry próbując pocieszyć przyjaciółkę.

- I jeden _zadowalający_.

Tak mu było szkoda Hermiony. Mogła się pożegnać z karierą aurora, tylko dlatego, że z jednego przedmiotu nie dostała pełnej ilości punktów. Harry uważał, że było to niesprawiedliwe. Był przekonany, że Hermiona byłaby doskonałym aurorem (mówiąc szczerze, chyba nawet lepszym niż Ron). _Zadowalający_ z obrony przed czarną magią musiał być dla niej potworną porażką.

Ron w końcu oswobodził się z ramion rozentuzjazmowanych rodziców i podszedł do nich, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

- I jak wam poszło? - zapytał dumny jak paw.

- Cztery wybitne i jeden zadowalający – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- Och... - zdziwił się Ron. - Ależ... to niesprawiedliwe! Powinnaś napisać do Ministerstwa! Muszą jeszcze raz przeliczyć punkty! Przecież to niemożliwe...!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Daj spokój, Ron. Dobrze wiesz, że to nie ma sensu. Trzeba się z tym pogodzić.

Ron jeszcze przez chwilę próbował kłócić się z nią, ale w końcu uspokoił się i zasępił. Po chwili oboje przypomnieli sobie o Harrym i spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco.

- No więc... trzy razy _powyżej oczekiwań _i dwa _wybitne_ – oznajmił, ledwo powstrzymując uśmiech.

- To wspaniale! - zawołali jednocześnie Ron i Hermiona.

Państwo Weasleyowie podeszli do nich, by zobaczyć pergaminy Harry'ego i Hermiony. Pogratulowali Harry'emu, posłali współczujące spojrzenia Hermionie i wrócili do swoich zajęć. Pan Weasley udał się do pracy, a pani Weasley zajęła się codziennymi, domowymi sprawami. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zostali sami w kuchni.

- Hermiono, jesteś pewna...

- Tak, Ron, jestem pewna. Nie mogę się tym teraz zadręczać, prawda? Co się stało to się nie odstanie. Muszę się teraz zastanowić nad jakimś innym zawodem... może praca w Ministerstwie?

- To jest myśl – przyznał Harry.

Był ciekawy, czy sowa już przyniosła Draco jego wyniki i jeśli tak, to czy były takie, jakich oczekiwał ślizgon. Harry miał nadzieję, że tak. Zastanawiał się, jak blondyn mógł zareagować. Czy skakał z radości na widok zadowalających go ocen? A może tylko uśmiechnął się tryumfująco i odrzucił list gdzieś w kąt mrucząc „Żadna niespodzianka."?

- Przejdziemy się? - zaproponował Ron, ujmując w rękę dłoń Hermiony.

- Jasne – zgodził się Harry i wyszedł za przyjaciółmi na skąpane w promieniach słonecznych podwórko.

* * *

Wieczorem, gdy Harry leżał już w łóżku, jeszcze raz przeżywając wydarzenia minionego dnia, pewien dźwięk wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Był to stukot dobiegający zza okna. Uważając, by nie obudzić Rona, Harry zsunął się z materaca, nałożył okulary i podszedł do szyby. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł dobrze mu znaną sowę jasrzębiatą, stojącą na parapecie po drugiej stronie okna. Serce zaczęło mu łomotać, gdy wpuścił ptaka do środka i powoli odwiązał od jej nóżki niewielki zwitek papieru.

_Jedenasta wieczorem w Dziurawym Kotle. Nie spóźnij się._

Krew zawrzała w żyłach Harry'ego, gdy wiódł palcami po pochyłych literach nakreślonych ręką nikogo innego, jak Dracona Malfoya. Klatkę piersiową wypełniło jakieś dziwne, zapierające dech w piersiach uczucie. Zerknął na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Było wpół do jedenastej. Niewiele myśląc, Harry ubrał się, wetknął list do kieszeni, ostrożnie, uważając na skrzypiące stopnie, zszedł po schodach na dół, założył kurtkę i wyszedł na chłodne, wrześniowe powietrze.

Nie widział Draco od miesiąca. Czuł się tak, jakby jego wnętrzności tańczyły walca. Nie mógł się doczekać tego spotkania. _Musiał_ wreszcie się wreszcie z nim zobaczyć.

Nie obchodziło go, co zrobiliby mieszkańcy Nory, gdyby zauważyli, że nie ma go w łóżku. W tamtym momencie, miał kompletnie gdzieś to, jak powinien się zachować. Wreszcie robił to co chciał, a nie to co musiał. Co się stało ze starym Harrym Potterem?

Aportował się na Charing Cross Road kilka sekund później. Czując rosnącą euforię, przeszedł przez ulicę i wkroczył do zatłoczonego Dziurawego Kotła. Głośna muzyka natychmiast wypełniła mu uszy, a zapach tytoniu nozdrza. Rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony, ale nigdzie nie zobaczył Draco – tłum był zbyt duży. Niektórzy tańczyli, a inni po prostu stali ze szklankami lub kieliszkami w rękach. Przepchnął się na sam środek pubu, by być bardziej widocznym i wtedy go dostrzegł.

Draco siedział przy jednym ze stolików, popijając kremowe piwo i przyglądając mu się z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem, mrużąc lekko oczy. Gdy napotkał jego wzrok, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, unosząc delikatnie kąciki ust. Wyglądał wręcz zniewalająco. Jego oczy błyszczały, a włosy były w lekkim nieładzie, który nadawał mu pewnej nonszalancji.

Harry ruszył w tamtą stronę, przeciskając się pomiędzy roześmianymi ludźmi. Im bliżej Draco się znajdował, tym więcej odnotowywał szczegółów – a to niemal niezauważalne rumieńce na policzkach, albo niewielka blizna na szyi. Ślizgon wydawał się być zupełnie inny niż zwykle, bardziej atrakcyjny i... zachwycający.

Gdy Harry tak szedł do niego, lekko się chwiejąc, zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo przez cały ten czas za nim tęsknił.


	16. Końce i początki

_Jest to przedostatni rozdział Kwitnącej. Ostatni (będący epilogiem, więc niech was nie zwiedzie słowo na końcu **tego** rozdziału) pojawi się jutro wieczorem, lub pojutrze rano. _

* * *

- Co tak stoisz? Siadaj – wycedził Draco przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Harry dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że sterczy jak kołek naprzeciwko siedzącego ślizgona i gapi się na niego z prawdopodobnie wyjątkowo inteligentną miną. Odchrząknął, mruknął coś na temat zamyślenia i z zażenowaniem opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko przyjaciela, jednocześnie czując jak wstyd powoli wypala się na jego policzkach.

Draco zlustrował go krytycznym spojrzeniem, po czym wzniósł teatralnie oczy do sufitu.

- Będziesz coś pił? - zapytał podnosząc się.

- To samo co ty – wymamrotał Harry ostatkiem sił.

Draco wstał od stołu i zaczął przeciskać się w stronę baru, by złożyć zamówienie.

Harry w tym samym czasie zdążył nabrać kilka głębokich wdechów i skarcić się w duchu za takie idiotyczne zachowanie. Od kiedy Draco Malfoy sprawiał, że czuł się aż tak zakłopotany? Głupie pytanie. Od zawsze.

- Ognista whisky – mruknął Draco stawiając przed Harrym szklankę, a gdy napotkał jego pełen dezaprobaty wzrok zapytał: - Wolisz ciepłe mleko?

Harry nic nie odpowiedział na to kąśliwe pytanie i upił łyk ze swojej szklanki. Poczuł jak ognista whisky wypala w jego gardle głęboką dziurę, a przed oczami mu zawirowało. Rzeczywiście miał słabą głowę, lecz za nic w świecie nie pozwoliłby, żeby Draco to zauważył.

-Właściwie to nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz – szepnął ślizgon, zaglądając do swojej szklanki. - Byłem przekonany, że ten artykuł skutecznie cię ode mnie odstraszył.

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony.

- Ja to samo myślałem o tobie.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, co myślą o mnie inni – oświadczył Draco. - Ty za to, jesteś jedną wielką, chodzącą opinią.

- Nieprawda!

- Powala mnie twoja siła argumentu, Potter.

Harry odwrócił wzrok. Za każdym razem gdy Draco go w ten sposób podsumowywał, czuł się równie mały co pająk, spacerujący po drewnianym blacie stołu.

- Jak ci poszły OWUTEMy? - zapytał blondyn, nie odrywając od niego oczu.

- Właściwie to bardzo dobrze. _Powyżej oczekiwań_ z eliksirów, transmutacji i zaklęć, a _wybitny_ z obrony przed czarną magią i zielarstwa.

- Wybitny z zielarstwa? I jeszcze mi nie podziękowałeś?

- A tobie jak poszło? - rzekł Harry, ignorując pytanie ślizgona.

- To chyba oczywiste – powiedział Draco, podnosząc szklankę do ust.

- Niedawno doszło do mnie, że nigdy nie zapytałem cię, jakie przedmioty wybrałeś do OWUTEMów i na jaką karierę się zdecydowałeś.

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego, jakby był jakimś wyjątkowo głupim dzieckiem.

- Nie mówiłem ci? Oczywiście, że ci mówiłem, ale ty mnie nigdy nie słuchasz.

- Nie mówiłeś, Draco.

- No to ci mówię. Chcę pracować w Departamencie Tajemnic.

- Dlatego, że twój ojciec został tam...?

- To nie ma nic wspólnego z moim ojcem. Po prostu chcę tam pracować – uciął Draco.

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza, podczas której Harry rozejrzał się po barze. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział w nim aż takiego tłumu. Zwykle panowała w nim spokojna i cicha atmosfera, ale nie tego dnia. Tym razem nie było gdzie szpilki włożyć, a muzyka sącząca się gdzieś z centrum pubu była szybka i hałaśliwa. Poza tym, Harry nie miał pojęcia, że w Dziurawym Kotle znajdował się jakiś parkiet. Albo wcześniej nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, albo został wyczarowany.

- Tego wieczoru występują tutaj Fatalne Jędze – wyjaśnił Draco, jakby czytając w myślach Harry'ego. - To dlatego jest tylu ludzi. Właściwie to dlatego też umówiłem się z tobą właśnie dzisiaj. Żebyś nie rzucał się za bardzo w oczy i żebyśmy mogli w spokoju porozmawiać.

Bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu, lekkie rumieńce na twarzy Harry'ego, wywołane ognistą whisky, poczerwieniały. Po raz setny tego wieczoru odwrócił wzrok od Draco i wbił go w swoje buty, odnotowując, że po powrocie do Nory koniecznie będzie musiał je wyczyścić.

- Więc… co teraz zamierzasz? – zapytał Draco od niechcenia.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Co zamierzasz zrobić ze sobą? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że chcesz siedzieć wiewiórom na głowie do końca życia.

- Nie zastanawiałem się jeszcze nad tym – odparł Harry po chwili.

Bo rzeczywiście w ogóle o tym nie myślał. Draco miał rację – Harry powinien zacząć rozglądać się za własnym mieszkaniem, zapisać się na kurs aurorów… tak bardzo zajął się rozmyślaniem o Weasleyach, Hermionie i samym Malfoyu, że w ogóle zapomniał o swoich planach na przyszłość.

- W gruncie rzeczy, to dla ciebie typowe, Potter – prychnął ślizgon. – Niczego nigdy nie planujesz a potem się dziwisz, że twoje życie jest takie, jakie jest.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Harry trochę zły, bo Malfoy nie miał tak naprawdę pojęcia o jego życiu. W końcu pojawił się w nim stosunkowo niedawno.

- To, że ciebie nic nigdy nie obchodzi, Potter – warknął Malfoy cicho. – Że najchętniej siedziałbyś w tej dziurze u swoich przyjaciół-szlam, ze swoją ex pod jednym dachem i byłbyś przeszczęśliwy.

Czyżby Draconowi chodziło o Ginny? Harry nie do końca rozumiał swojego przyjaciela, lecz odniósł niejasne wrażenie, że Draco zachowuje się tak dziwnie, tylko dlatego, że Harry nadal mieszka w Norze razem z nią.

- Ginny wyjechała już do Hogwartu, Draco – powiedział cicho, a głos mu się łamał ze strachu. – To jej ostatni rok… a poza tym… n- no wiesz… nic już nas nie łą- łączy.

Draco posłał Harry'emu spojrzenie, sugerujące że ten jest dla niego tylko jakimś nędznym, nie zasługującym na jakiekolwiek uznanie robakiem i w tym momencie Harry dokładnie tak się czuł, gdy jego przyjaciel taksował go wzrokiem stalowych tęczówek. Dłoń Harry'ego spoczywająca na drewnianym blacie stołu zatrzęsła się, co nie umknęło czujnej uwadze Draco. Przesunął zaciekawionym wzrokiem powoli po ręce Harry'ego, kierując się kolejno do szyi i drugiej ręki. Harry czuł się niesamowicie niezręcznie, gdy ślizgon tak wiódł po nim swoimi oczami, w których czaiła się ciekawość, ale też lekkie napięcie.

- Zatańczysz?

Szczęka Harry'ego walnęła o blat stołu i stoczyła się w dół, aż do zabrudzonej, brukowanej podłogi. Zakłopotanie, które wypalało w nim dziury przerodziło się w nieokiełznane przerażenie i jeszcze coś, co było akurat całkiem interesujące. Jakieś niespotykane wcześniej podniecenie zawrzało w jego żyłach. Zapragnął zerwać się z miejsca i natychmiast polecieć na parkiet, ale z drugiej strony strach paraliżował mu nerwy.

Draco podniósł się z krzesła.

- Oj, chodź, Potter, nie bądź mięczakiem – westchnął. – Jeśli chcesz jutro możemy zwalić wszystko na ognistą whisky.

Ku swojemu szczeremu zdziwieniu, Harry powoli odsunął krzesło i wstał. Był niemal przekonany, że jego ciałem steruje zupełnie ktoś inny, bo on był zbyt przerażony, by wykrztusić z siebie choćby jedno słowo.

Draco zaprowadził go na sam środek baru, gdzie stanęli pomiędzy roztańczonym tłumem. Ślizgon zaczął ruszać się w rytm muzyki, a Harry przez chwilę stał jak głupi i obserwował jego zgrabne, niemalże kocie ruchy. Przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie potrafi tańczyć i skarcił się w duchu, że w ogóle się na to zgodził, jednak napotkał wyczekujące i jakby trochę figlarne spojrzenie Draco, więc począł niezgrabnie kołysać się to w przód to w tył, raz po raz przenosząc ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą*. Wiedział, że Draco obserwuje go spod przymrużonych powiek i nie ułatwiało mu to niczego. Chciał stamtąd natychmiast uciec, lecz podniecenie skumulowane na dnie jego żołądka nie pozwalało mu na tak tchórzliwe zachowanie.

Harry wiedział co zaraz nastąpi. Piosenka dobiegała końca, a jego niefart zwykł ujawniać się w sytuacjach podobnych do tej, dlatego aż tak bardzo się nie zdziwił, gdy muzyka nabrała wolnego, niemalże usypiającego tempa, a parkiet przerzedził się i pozostały na nim same pary.

Draco przysunął się bliżej Harry'ego tak, że stykali się torsami, i powoli objął go w pasie. Zaraz, zaraz… Draco? To w ogóle był jeszcze ten sam arogancki, zimny i złośliwy Draco Malfoy, którego Harry znał ze szkoły?

Harry przełknął ze zdenerwowania ślinę. Nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować. Czuł przyjemne, ciepłe dreszcze rozchodzące się w miejscach, gdzie dotykał go ślizgon.

Doskonale wiedział czego chciał. Tego wieczora, w Dziurawym Kotle pozbył się jakichkolwiek złudzeń. Gorący oddech Dracona owiewał mu kark, a jedyne o czym Harry mógł myśleć, była delikatna, blada skóra na odsłoniętym ramieniu blondyna, znajdująca się teraz tak blisko niego.

Bez dłuższego zastanawiania się, Harry objął ślizgona za szyję i przylgnął do niego jeszcze bliżej, kładąc podbródek w zagłębieniu pomiędzy ramieniem a szyją. Wdychał nieziemską, waniliową woń, jednocześnie zastanawiając się jak mógł bez niej sprawnie funkcjonować przez ostatnie osiemnaście lat. Była jak narkotyk. Harry nie skupiał się na niczym innym, tylko na tym zapachu, pozwalając swoim mięśniom się rozluźnić, a myślom odpłynąć gdzieś na inną planetę. Nawet jeśli w tym samym momencie zatrzęsłaby się ziemia, Harry by tego nie zauważył. Nic innego się nie liczyło.

Nawet przez sekundę nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że Draco przecież jest chłopakiem, ślizgonem i przede wszystkim byłym śmierciożercą. Nie pozwolił tym słowom wedrzeć się do swojego umysłu.

Kołysali się lekko na boki, obracając się powoli wokół własnej osi. Harry nawet nie bał się, że nadepnie Draco na stopę. Ich ruchy były płynne i zsynchronizowane.

- Wychodzimy? – szepnął Draco do ucha Harry'ego, gdy piosenka znów się zmieniła.

Harry tylko kiwnął głową i nadal w amoku, pozwolił się wyprowadzić z zatłoczonego pubu. Dłoń blondyna trzymała jego rękę jeszcze przez chwilę, aż nie znaleźli się w jakiejś cichej, opuszczonej uliczce i deportowali się.

* * *

Draco niemal walnął Harrym o ścianę, wpijając się w jego wargi. Sięgnął rękoma do szyi i przesunął nimi po niej, wydając z siebie cichy jęk. Jego język tymczasem, siał spustoszenie w ustach Harry'ego, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Podniecenie, które jeszcze jakiś czas temu kumulowało się w jego żołądku teraz znalazło swoje miejsce trochę niżej i stało się o wiele bardziej natarczywe.

Byli w mieszkaniu Dracona, jednak gdyby ten nie poprowadził Harry'ego po schodach aż do swojego progu, przed którym złożył na jego ustach delikatny i czuły pocałunek, Harry prawdopodobnie nawet by tego nie zauważył, tak samo jak nie zauważył chwili, w której zgubił swoje okulary.

Pozwolił ślizgonowi na wszystko. Pozwolił mu, by dotykał Harry'ego w nawet najbardziej intymnych miejscach, by całował i naznaczał zębami jego szyję. Nie zaprotestował nawet, gdy Draco wsunął mu koniuszek giętkiego języka do ucha.

W tamtym momencie nawet na sekundę nie pomyślał o swoich przyjaciołach albo o Ginny. Nie obchodziło go, co powiedzą jutro Ron i Hermiona, gdy wróci rano do Nory z całym ciałem pokrytym niewielkimi czerwonymi śladami. I to w dodatku śladami produkcji Dracona Malfoya. To uczucie euforii, którego Harry wtedy doświadczał było warte każdego zażenowania i tysięcy kłótni z Ronem.

Draco objął go w pasie i nie przestając całować swoimi miękkimi, rozgrzanymi wargami, pociągnął go dalej w głąb korytarza. Kopnął mahoniowe drzwi, aż stanęły przed nimi otworem. Na ułamek sekundy, w którym Draco się od niego odsunął, Harry zdążył zauważyć, że znajdują się w sypialni Ślizgona, której jeszcze nie miał okazji zobaczyć. Dostrzegł duże, wytworne łóżko, jednak nie miał czasu, by zarejestrować więcej szczegółów, gdyż w tej samej chwili Draco popchnął go na seledynowy materac i przygwoździł do niego własnym ciałem.

Harry mimowolnie wydał z siebie donośny jęk, gdy dłonie blondyna wsunęły się pod jego koszulkę. Ten uśmiechnął się, chyba trochę złośliwie (ale Harry nie był do końca pewny, bo nie miał okularów na nosie) i spojrzał na Harry'ego nieco zamglonym, ale też pełnym płonącego żaru wzrokiem.

_Był taki piękny. _

- Nie będzie już odwrotu… - wyszeptał Harry'emu do ucha, zachrypniętym i trochę zdyszanym głosem, jakby ledwo powstrzymywał się, przed zrobieniem czegoś wyjątkowo brutalnego. - … _Harry.  
_

Nie istotne było, że właśnie prawdopodobnie pożegnali się ze swoją czysto platoniczną przyjaźnią. W rzeczywistości, nigdy chyba nawet taka nie była. Nie istotne było również, co wydarzy się rano i co zadecydują. Nie ważne było nawet to, że przecież przez większość swojej znajomości byli wrogami. Liczyło się tylko, że byli tam razem, gotowi by zaryzykować.

- Mam to gdzieś – sapnął Harry i z prędkością błyskawicy ujął twarz ślizgona w dłonie by go pocałować, chłonąc jednocześnie ten wspaniały, waniliowy zapach.

Uśmiech na twarzy Draco poszerzył się. Jego ręka zjechała trochę niżej i podsunęła w górę granatowy podkoszulek Harry'ego, który kilka chwil później wylądował razem z dwoma parami spodni na podłodze.

_Koniec_

* * *

_* - tylko kompletne beztalencia w zakresie tańca (mojego pokroju) wiedzą, o co mam na myśli.  
_


	17. Rok później

_Dziękuję wszystkim za opinie (zarówno te pozytywne jak i negatywne), przepraszam za opóźnienia i zapraszam do lektury ostatniego już rozdziału Kwitnącej Jabłoni. _

* * *

To był wyjątkowo piękny ślub. Wszystko zostało dopracowane do perfekcji. Bladoróżowe kwiaty jabłoni, jakby specjalnie na tę okazję wydzielały przyjemną, kojącą woń. Wysoki, majestatyczny łuk weselny, pod którym stał Harry zdawał się uginać od ciężaru róż i porcelanowych cherubinów. Nawet krzesła, na których siedział już nieco zniecierpliwiony tłum gości zostały skrupulatnie dobrane kolorystycznie do otoczenia. Pomiędzy nimi ciągnął się śnieżnobiały dywan, po którym miała przejść panna młoda. Harry jeszcze jej nie widział, ale był przekonany, że wyglądała pięknie.

Naprzeciwko niego stała Ginny. Uśmiechała się trochę nerwowo, a na jej policzkach wykwitły brzoskwiniowe rumieńce. Miała na sobie lawendową, długą suknię odsłaniającą piegowate ramiona, na które miękkimi falami spływały lśniące włosy. Przestępowała z nogi na nogę i rzucała ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę tłumu siedzącego na krzesłach, umiejętnie unikając spojrzenia Harry'ego.

Obok niego stał również nieco zdenerwowany Ron. Co chwila pochylał się w stronę Harry'ego i pytał go o muzykę, kwiaty bufet, niemal przekonany, że coś nie wyjdzie. Został ubrany przez swoją matkę w czarną, wyjątkowo elegancką wyjściową szatę, choć początkowo chciał przyjść na ślub w zwykłej marynarce, co wywołało niemal histerię wśród żeńskiej części mieszkańców Nory. Harry postanowił w ogóle nie protestować, ani nawet nie próbować kłócić się o swoją szatę, która miała idealnie współgrać z suknią Ginny.

Harry rozejrzał się po gościach i z radością dostrzegł bardzo wiele znajomych twarzy. W pierwszym rzędzie siedzieli państwo Weasleyowie, Bill i Fleur razem z malutką Victoire, George z Angeliną Johnson, Percy, Charlie ze swoją nową dziewczyną pochodzenia słowiańskiego, której imienia nikt nie potrafił wymówić oraz mama Hermiony. Harry pomachał do Luny Lovegood i jej ojca, uśmiechnął się do profesora Slughorna i skinął głową w stronę przyglądającej mu się ciotki Muriel. Napotkał wzrok Draco siedzącego w ostatnim rzędzie i nogi niemal się pod nim ugięły. Blondyn nigdy nie przestał tak na niego działać. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego trochę złośliwie, przyglądając się jego ubiorowi, ale też trochę współczująco. Harry odwzajemnił ten wyraz i jeszcze przez chwilę mu się przyglądał.

Odwrócił od niego oczy dopiero, gdy elfy latające w powietrzu dmuchnęły w trzymane w malutkich rączkach flety i wokół rozbrzmiała cicha, spokojna muzyka. Goście odwrócili się na swoich krzesłach, wyczekując na pannę młodą.

I po kilku sekundach się pojawiła, trzymana pod rękę przez swego pękającego z dumy ojca. Gdy szła główną nawą, wśród gości rozległ się cichy jęk zachwytu. Rzeczywiście, wyglądała olśniewająco. Jej suknia sprawiała wrażenie, jakby została uszyta specjalnie dla niej. Była dość prosta, lecz wspaniale podkreślała urodę Hermiony, która zdawała się promieniować swoim szczęściem. Oczy jej błyszczały, a uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. W rękach trzymała bukiet czerwonych róż. Kasztanowe włosy zostały upięte w wytworny kok z tyłu głowy, z którego wymykało się kilka pojedynczych kosmyków, zakręconych w fale.

Harry przypomniał sobie, jak jego przyjaciółka wyglądała pięć lat temu na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, na który poszła z Wiktorem Krumem. Wtedy ledwo ją poznał. Tym razem wyglądała jeszcze piękniej.

- Masz obrączki? – syknął Ron do Harry'ego, nie odrywając przepełnionych zachwytem oczu od Hermiony.

- Mam – szepnął Harry. – A teraz, Ron, skup się na swoim ślubie, albo osobiście skopię ci tyłek.

Tata Hermiony doprowadził córkę do podestu, przed którym pocałował ją krótko w policzek, po czym usiadł obok swojej żony. Wyglądał dość dziwacznie w swoim mugolskim garniturze, wśród kilkudziesięciu czarodziejów ubranych w wyjściowe i w wielu przypadkach wielobarwne szaty.

Pastor rozejrzał się po gościach, uśmiechnął się do Rona i Hermiony, trzymających się za ręce i odchrząknął.

- Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby połączyć czarodziejskim węzłem małżeńskim Ronalda Biliusa Weasleya oraz Hermionę Jane Granger…

* * *

- Wszystkie imprezy u wiewiórów tak wyglądają?

Harry odwrócił się od baru z przekąskami i zmierzył Draco chłodnym spojrzeniem.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś ich tak nie nazywał.

- To nie moja wina, że wszyscy mają taki specyficzny kolor włosów. To określenie praktycznie samo się nasuwa – mruknął Draco sięgając przez ramię Harry'ego po koreczki leżące na stole.

Harry rozejrzał się po sali. Większość gości, w tym Ron i Hermiona, tańczyło na parkiecie, choć byli też tacy, którzy woleli zasiąść przy stolikach i zajadać się darmowymi przysmakami.

- A jak tobie się podobało?

- Było okropnie nudno. Nie rozumiem właściwie, po co ja tu w ogóle przyszedłem. W końcu nie jestem przyjacielem ani pana młodego, ani panny młodej…

- Jesteś przyjacielem świadka pana młodego – przypomniał mu Harry.

Draco uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

- Przyjacielem? Czuję się niedoceniony… - poskarżył się.

Przysunął się bliżej Harry'ego, zanurzył dłoń w jego włosach i pocałował go głęboko w usta.

Tym razem pod Harrym rzeczywiście ugięły się kolana. Za każdym razem, gdy Draco go całował (a trzeba było mu przyznać, że był w tym piekielnie dobry), Harry czuł się, jakby wyrosły mu skrzydła i dosłownie unosił się nad ziemią.

- Hej! Nie przy ludziach!

Harry odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do zmierzających w ich kierunku Rona i Hermiony. Byli roześmiani i zarumienieni. Draco wydał z siebie cichy, wypracowany do perfekcji jęk męczennika.

- Moje gratulacje! - zawołał Harry klepiąc Rona po plecach. - Jakieś rady na przyszłość?

Draco wydał z siebie głośne parsknięcie i mimo że dość szybko się opanował, nie umknęło to czujnej uwadze przyjaciół Harry'ego.

- Och, nie zrozumcie mnie źle – powiedział nadal chichocząc. - Harry po prostu przygotował ten tekst już jakiś czas temu. Byłem nawet przy tym, jak go pisał, więc ostrzegam, żebyście byli gotowi na...Auć!

Galowy but Harry'ego zupełnie przypadkiem wylądował na stopie Draco. Ron i Hermiona wybuchnęli donośnym śmiechem.

- Nie słuchajcie go – poprosił Harry uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. - Draco źle spał dzisiaj w nocy i nie jest do końca przytomny.

- Ciekawe kto jest odpowiedzialny za mój słaby sen – mruknął Draco z wyrzutem.

- W każdym razie chcieliśmy podziękować ci Harry, za zorganizowanie wszystkiego – powiedziała Hermiona ignorując uwagę blondyna. - Gdyby nie ty, pewnie większość rzeczy by nie wyszła.

- Nie ma za co. Tak naprawdę to stosowałem się do zaleceń Ginny. To ona była mózgiem całego przedsięwzięcia.

- Ktoś mówił coś o mnie?

Do ich kręgu dołączyła Ginny, trzymając w ręku kieliszek szampana i uśmiechając się lekko. Jej włosy, wcześniej skrupulatnie i misternie ułożone, były w lekkim nieładzie. Draco skrzywił się na jej widok. Nie przepadali za sobą.

- Właśnie rozmawialiśmy o tym, że ty i Harry właściwie zajęliście się całym ślubem – wyjaśnił nadal podekscytowany Ron.

- Och, nie przesadzaj. - Ginny machnęła ręką. - Poustawialiśmy tylko krzesła, zajęliśmy się jedzeniem, wyczarowaliśmy tę salę i sprowadziliśmy tutaj kapelę. Harry nie poszedł na zajęcia z kursu dla aurorów, ja opuściłam praktyki w szpitalu... Ale przecież to drobiazg!

Hermiona i Harry wybuchnęli śmiechem, Ron się naburmuszył, a Draco konsekwentnie unikał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Ginny.

Harry ujął w dłoń jego rękę, czując, że powinien zachęcić go do rozmowy z przyjaciółmi. Kiedyś przecież musiało to nastąpić.

Relacje Draco i Rona były z początku dość burzliwe. Hermiona właściwie zaskakująco szybko zaakceptowała ich związek, jednak Ron jeszcze przez długi czas nie odzywał się do Harry'ego i warczał na Draco za każdym razem, gdy go widział (Harry nigdy nie zapomni dnia, w którym tak na siebie wrzeszczeli, że niemal puścili z dymem całą Norę). Mimo to, w końcu pogodził się z faktem, że Harry wybrał sobie akurat Ślizgona na miłość swojego życia. Początkowo jednak, było to dla niego sporym ciosem. Ginny natomiast przyjęła to równie dobrze co Hermiona, choć zajęło jej to nieco więcej czasu.

- Widzieliście gdzieś George'a? - zapytała Hermiona rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. - Nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze tylko z nim. Dostałam w Ministerstwie ciekawą broszurę i chyba powinna go zainteresować...

- Zniknął gdzieś z Angeliną – oznajmiła szeptem Ginny. - Pewnie miziają się gdzieś w ogródku.

Ron wydał z siebie okrzyk pełen obrzydzenia. Hermiona zachichotała i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Ron, nie musisz się tak troszczyć o braciszka, wygląda na to, że całkiem dobrze sobie radzi – zaśmiała się.

- Właśnie, jak on się czuje? - zapytał Harry. - Rozmawiałem z nim wieki temu.

_Ostatnio wtedy, gdy wyrzucił mnie i Percy'ego za drzwi swojego mieszkania_, dopowiedział w myślach. Od tamtego czasu próbował kilka razy nawiązać kontakt z Georgem, ale ten najwyraźniej nie specjalnie miał na to ochotę, więc Harry postanowił się nie wtrącać w jego prywatne życie. Aż sam się sobie dziwił. To pewnie Draco wpoił w niego tyle egoizmu.

- Teraz jest już lepiej – rzekła Ginny, wzdychając ciężko. - Mam nadzieję, że Angelina jest _tą jedyną_.

Draco prychnął cicho, zapewne zdegustowany banalnym językiem siostry Rona. Na szczęście tylko Harry to usłyszał.

- Są! - zawołała Hermiona. - Ron, chodź! Szybko, zanim nam uciekną!

Pociągnęła Rona za ramię i ruszyła przed siebie. Ten zdążył posłać tylko błagalne spojrzenie w stronę Harry'ego gdy zniknęli w tłumie gości.

Ginny, Harry i Draco zostali sami przy barze z przekąskami. Zapadła dosyć niezręczna cisza. Po kilku chwilach Ginny w końcu również gdzieś sobie poszła, tłumacząc, że musi skorzystać z toalety.

- Mógłbyś chociaż spróbować trochę z nimi porozmawiać – mruknął Harry, gdy zostali sami.

- Stosuję się do twoich rad – usprawiedliwił się Draco. - Za każdym razem, gdy mam ochotę powiedzieć coś niemiłego, po prostu milczę.

Harry roześmiał się i spojrzał na blondyna. To, że nie potrafił się na niego złościć, było wyjątkowo frustrujące. Dziwne, bo wszystkich dookoła Draco doprowadzał do szewskiej pasji. Tylko nie Harry'ego. _Trzeba go po prostu bliżej poznać_, pomyślał i objął go ramieniem.

- Zatańczysz? - zapytał Draco obserwując świetnie bawiących się gości weselnych.

Harry jęknął.

- Nie, proszę...

- No chodź!

- Draco, proszę...

Jednak na nic zdały się protesty, zapieranie się nogami i kurczowe łapanie się wszystkiego co znajdowało się w zasięgu rąk Harry'ego. Draco zaciągnął go na sam środek parkietu, by być jak najbardziej widocznym, objął go w pasie i zaczął tańczyć w rytm najbardziej smętnej i najmniej zachęcającej do tańca muzyki jaką Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał. Z drugiej strony, żadna muzyka nigdy jeszcze nie zachęciła go do tańca, więc nie specjalnie można wierzyć jego osądowi.

Rozluźnił się dopiero wtedy, gdy dotarła do niego cudowna waniliowa woń towarzysząca Draco. Uwielbiał ją i był przekonany, że prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie wyleczy z tej małej obsesji. Nie zamierzał jednak wspominać o niej blondynowi, bo wtedy pewnie przejąłby nad Harrym całkowitą kontrolę.

Kątem oka dostrzegł kołyszących się państwa Weasley, rodziców Hermiony oraz nowożeńców, objętych w głębokim uścisku i tak bezgranicznie szczęśliwych. Gdzieś w kącie sali Percy prowadził jakąś chorobliwie nudną rozmowę z pewnym wysokim, siwym czarodziejem, a nieopodal Ginny zalecała się do jednego z kuzynów Fleur. Dostrzegł nawet George'a, który siedział przy jednym ze stolików, trzymając za rękę Angelinę Johnson. Kilka stolików dalej siedzieli Bill i Fleur, zajmujący się małą Victorie.

I był też Draco Malfoy, obejmujący Harry'ego z całych sił, z ustami zaraz przy jego uchu. Stanowił taką wspaniałą podporę, na której Harry mógł się oprzeć. Osobę, która dla odmiany troszczyła się tylko i wyłącznie o niego. Zaśmiał się w duchu na wspomnienie dawnych, szkolnych lat, kiedy tak bardzo się nie znosili. Wydawało się to być takie nierealne.

A przecież to była prawda, choć wyjątkowo mglista i niewyraźna. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to przez niego Draco uległ aż tak poważnej zmianie, czy zawsze taki był, tylko Harry był zbyt zaślepiony nienawiścią by to dostrzec. Nigdy się tego nie dowie i właściwie może to i dobrze. Uczucia którymi Harry darzył go teraz nie miały przecież nic wspólnego z tamtymi.

Nastał wieczór, a zaraz za nim noc. Goście składali Ronowi i Hermionie ostatnie gratulacje i powoli zbierali się do domu. W końcu zostali w wielkiej sali balowej już tylko Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny.

- Pierwsza noc w nowym mieszkaniu, co? - zapytała Ginny, rozmasowując obolałe ramiona.

- Ach, tak... mam nadzieję, że już wszystko jest gotowe – powiedziała Hermiona.

Ron objął ją ramieniem i pogładził po policzku.

- Będziemy się już zbierać – rzekł cicho.

Pożegnał się z Harrym i Ginny, kiwnął głową w stronę Draco i oboje wyszli.

- Posprząta się jutro – westchnęła Ginny. - Do zobaczenia.

Harry i Draco również chwilę potem opuści opustoszałą, obszerną salę i wyszli na ciepłe, majowe powietrze.

- Wracajmy do domu – poprosił Draco. - Padam z nóg.

Harry wziął go za rękę i uśmiechnął się.

Kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie on przyniesie Harry'emu tyle szczęścia?

Po prawdzie, Harry powinien się już nauczyć, że życie zwykle jest nieprzewidywalne i popycha ludzi na ścieżki, którymi nigdy nie myśleli, że kiedykolwiek pójdą. Jeszcze parę lat temu, gdy zginął Lord Voldemort, był przekonany, że wreszcie wszystko się ułoży i nawet w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się, że będzie trwało to tak długo.

Spojrzał na Draco stojącego obok niego i ściskającego jego rękę.

Harry tak bardzo go kochał. Jeśli ten czas był potrzebny by mógł to w końcu zrozumieć, to warto było czekać.


End file.
